La gran batalla
by clievano
Summary: Un enemigo aparece con intenciones de eliminar a los Sakazaki, sin embargo, en esta lucha varios conocidos se unirán a la pelea, incluyendo a la persona mas importante para Ryo... RYOxKING, ROBERTxYURI, etc.
1. Default Chapter

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO ENEMIGO**

YURI

Parece como si hubiese sido ayer, hace tan solo unos años yo era una chica común y corriente, me gustaba salir con mis amigas, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, salir con mi amigo Robert y pelear con mi hermano,... bueno, en realidad eso todavía lo hago, pero a lo que me refiero es que antes yo no tenia ninguna idea de cómo se debe pelear, me asustaba la idea de saber que Robert y mi hermano Ryo, inclusive mi padre Takuma hubieran dedicado su vida a eso. Mas sin embargo parece que lo disfrutaban, incluso ahora, solo piensan en ser los mejores... Ah!!! Perdón!!! Olvidé presentarme, mi nombre es Yuri, Yuri Sakazaki, y a pesar de todo lo que les he mencionado, ahora yo también me dedico a la pelea, mi padre dice que lo hago muy bien, supongo que es algo que llevamos en la sangre, pero aun así no voy a confiarme, se que no podría igualar el nivel actual de pelea de Robert y mi hermano Ryo, por lo que debo seguir entrenando para así algún día estar a su nivel.  Hace dos días recibí una carta de mi amiga Kasumi Todo, una excelente peleadora, ella  vendrá desde Japón a visitarnos y llegará mañana, es una buena amiga, sin embargo tiene un defecto: siempre se la pasa buscando un pretexto para pelear con mi hermano,  claro que a él al principio no le importaba, pero pasado un tiempo llegó a ser algo molesto según dice él

En la carta menciona algo de un enemigo de busca eliminar al arte de Kyokugen, tal vez se trate del atolondrado de Eiji Kisaragi... bueno, en fin, ya le preguntaré.

ROBERT GARCÍA

Ryo y yo acabábamos de terminar nuestro entrenamiento por el día de hoy, y después de darme un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa, un extraño ruido emergió de mi estómago y me di cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a la cocina para apropiarme de algunos bocadillos, ya que a pesar de que Yuri chan diariamente preparaba una buena cantidad de ellos, el bueno de Ryo siempre se los comía todos después del entrenamiento. - hoy será diferente - pensé para mi mientras entraba a la cocina- empecé a comer cuando me percaté de que Ryo se encontraba en la sala sin hacer ruido, quien sabe cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, tal vez desde que el entrenamiento terminó, así que sentí curiosidad por saber que se traía entre manos.

- Oye Ryo!!,  puedes decirme en donde está la salsa de soya? Siempre que la utilizas la cambias de lugar y no la encuentro!! - le reclamé mientras me comía el cuarto bocadillo

- ... No se donde está... - dijo en voz baja y un tanto distante -

- Se puede saber que es lo que estás haciendo? - Me asomé por la puerta de la cocina y vi a Ryo sentado en el suelo leyendo un papel - Que es tan importante que ni siquiera intentaste comerte los bocadillos que estaban en la cocina??

- Bueno, tomé "prestada" la carta que envió Kasumi a mi hermana... y hay algo que Yuri no nos había dicho, el motivo por el cual viene a visitarnos es... es... 

- Retarte? o es que acaso se decidió y viene a pedir tu mano en matrimonio?? - Pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa - Ten en cuenta que es una chica muy bonita!! Pero tendrás que mantenerlo en secreto o de lo contrario King se encelará 

- Cállate Robert!! No estoy de humor para tus bromas!! Bueno si, en parte viene a retarme, de eso estoy seguro, pero además menciona que ella se enteró por accidente de que un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido... - un gesto de sorpresa se dibujó en mi cara - según ella, es alguien que busca a toda costa eliminar a aquellos que usan el arte de Kyokugen y hace algunos días al fin se enteró de nuestra ubicación, según esto el enemigo ya debería estar aquí en South Town... Quién podrá ser?? 

Ryo volteó a verme con una cara de notorio desconcierto 

Bueno - dijo al fin Ryo después de algunos momentos - parece ser que tendremos que esperar hasta que Kasumi llegue para que nos pueda sacar de la duda pero... no sé... no se por qué tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto... 

- Quizás se trate de algún tipo al cual venciste en tus viajes al igual que Kisaragi y que quiere cobrarse venganza... - expliqué - si, eso debe ser, no hay por qué preocuparse, hemos entrenado muy duro desde el torneo de King of Fighters 98

- Si, creo que tienes razón - contestó Ryo no muy convencido - yo miré mi reloj

- Se hace tarde... mejor iré a buscar a Yuri-chan, fue a comprar algunas cosas al súper mercado, tal vez compró de más y necesite ayuda, inclusive puede que hasta me de un beso en agradecimiento - sonreí maliciosamente dirigiéndome a Ryo - ya se tardó demasiado - sin embargo éste ni siquiera me volteó a ver, solo asintió sin dejar de ver el papel, yo lo observé por algunos segundos extrañado, en otras circunstancias me hubiera advertido que si intentaba aprovecharme de ella me rompería la cara, obviamente esas nunca han sido mis intenciones ya que siempre la he respetado - Ryo se preocupa demasiado - pensé mientras abandonaba la sala, me dirigí al patio en donde estaba estacionado mi Porche Rojo (Vaya vaya, modesto el muchacho eh?) lo abordé percibiendo inmediatamente el olor de los asientos de piel nueva - No cabe duda de que este auto fue una buena inversión - dije mientras encendía el motor, busqué mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y me acomodé el cabello, muy bien, todo listo, ahora sí!! - hablé en voz alta - para después dirigirme hacia el supermercado, el cual se encontraba a unas seis o siete cuadras de ahí.  

RYO SAKAZAKI

Después de que Robert se fue, me quedé unos cuantos momentos revisando aquella carta, sin embargo después me di cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir tratando de adivinar de que enemigo se trataba, así que fui a buscar algunos bocadillos a la cocina, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no quedaba ninguno 

- Ese glotón aprovechado de Robert se los acabó todos!! - pensé un tanto molesto - bueno, de todas formas siempre me los acabo todos, creo que hoy me tocaba perder, mejor voy a meditar un rato, aprovechando que estoy solo en casa - bueno manos a la obra... 

Adopté la posición adecuada para mi propósito y comencé a concentrarme, en unos cuantos minutos comencé a formar parte del universo, una vez que sentí una gran paz en mi interior supe que era el momento preciso, así que comencé a reunir todo mi Ki, tratando de elevarlo al máximo, logré acumular mi máximo nivel, una energía muy cálida me rodeó, podía sentir mi propia esencia rodeando mi cuerpo, como si otro yo estuviera dentro de mi cuerpo

- Bueno, hasta aquí fue fácil - pensé

Traté de incrementar aún más mi energía, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ese era mi máximo nivel, pero igual que otras veces obtuve el mismo resultado, a pesar de que me esforcé casi al máximo no pude conseguirlo, iba a abandonar mi intento, cuando al borde del agotamiento mental y físico, en la oscuridad de mi búsqueda pude divisar una luz muy tenue, se encontraba muy lejana y parecía inalcanzable, pero me di cuenta que a pesar de mi agotamiento, al esforzarme un poco más, cada vez me encontraba mas cerca... y mas cerca.. ya me encontraba a la mitad del camino, cuando de repente sentí algo oscuro, algo que me dejó frío, era una esencia maligna no cabía duda, pero lo raro de esto es que aparentemente llegó de la nada, y con cada momento que transcurría ésta la sentía mas y mas fuerte, hasta que llegó a alcanzar un nivel tan alto que un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, de repente sentí como la tremenda energía llegó hasta mí, pude sentir una leve corriente de aire helado en todo mi cuerpo, por un momento me quedé estupefacto, pero logré reaccionar y salí de mi trance, pero al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de una gran oscuridad, no podía ver nada

- Que está pasando aquí??  Muéstrate quién quiera que seas!! - grité dirigiéndome hacia la nada - pero no obtuve respuesta, momentos después escuché una risa tenebrosa que me dejó helado. De repente todo lo que había en la habitación volvió a ser visible, pero no le di mucha importancia a eso, en cambio trataba de descubrir de donde provenía esa risa... esa horrible risa... 

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! tienes miedo?? - preguntó la voz con un acento burlón - y con justa razón, pronto acabaré con todos aquellos que usen Kyokugen!!

- Quien demonios eres y que es lo que buscas?? - pregunté molesto y tratando de reunir mi energía para una posible batalla, sin embargo me encontraba muy débil debido al entrenamiento.

- Digamos que busco derrotarlos a todos ustedes... venganza!!! Eso es lo que busco!!! 

- Cállate tonto!!! No voy a dejar que un payaso como tu venga a insultarnos en nuestro propio Dojo!!! - le dije al momento de casi perder los estribos por completo, me desesperaba la idea de no poder ver a ese sujeto - muéstrate de una buena vez maldita sea!!!

- Creo que esa no es la forma de hablarle al gran Kagami!! el mismo que se encargará de mandarlos al infierno!!

- Kagami?? - en ese momento una figura humana apareció frente a mis ojos, usando una extraña capa color blanca y unas ropas extrañas del mismo color; un pantalón color blanco y una casaca de manga larga, unos zapatos color negro a los cuales se encontraba sujeto parte de su pantalón, era de piel clara, no muy musculoso, complexión atlética y cabellera larga y lacia casi hasta los hombros color roja, pero sobre todo lo que mas me llamó la atención fue que llevaba una espada, al parecer japonesa con unos extraños grabados en la empuñadura y en la funda, algo parecido a un símbolo color rojo y un ave, se encontraba cruzado de brazos pero eso sí, irradiaba una energía y poder tremendos

- Dime por qué quieres acabar con nosotros??? Yo no te conozco!!!

- Nadie me conoce, al menos no en los últimos dos siglos - comentó riéndose - alcancé a reunir la fuerza vital necesaria para venir a este mudo una vez mas, la última vez fue hace doscientos años y un antepasado tuyo, ese insolente de Kaede se opuso a mi combatiéndome y al final logró eliminarme de la forma mas humillante posible, he venido acumulando a lo largo de todo este tiempo solo odio y al sufrimiento...  pero esta vez será diferente, muy pronto, al no estar ustedes seré capaz de aniquilar a los habitantes de este mundo y formar uno nuevo, como lo fue mi plan original hace doscientos años!! 

Apenas dijo esto y aparecieron detrás de él cinco sombras las cuales no pude distinguir, ya que sólo se veían sus siluetas y sus ojos rojos brillantes los cuales me observaban con odio, su poder no era tan grande como el del tal Kagami, pero aún así sabía que no podría derrotar ni siquiera a uno de ellos dada mi condición actual

- Quienes son ellos? - pregunté extrañado - siento como si ya hubiese sentido las presencias de algunos de ellos antes

- Digamos que son algunos mortales que se unieron a mi y les concedí nuevos poderes y habilidades para verlos acabados, esperaba encontrarlos a todos ustedes aquí, pero por lo pronto voy a darte una pequeña muestra de lo que les espera... siente esto!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

- Q-que es lo que quieres decir? Que vas a hacer? -en eso una luz muy brillante comenzó a formarse en sus manos las cuales las tenía a los costados de su cuerpo, con las palmas extendidas hacia mí, se formaron dos esferas con una cantidad de energía impresionante, que se hacían mas grandes... y mas grandes... - espera!!! Si sigues así vas a destruir todo el lugar!!! Acaso quieres morir tu también??? - en eso las cinco sombras desaparecieron quedando solamente el y yo - detente o vas a causar una gran explosión!!!

- Eso es precisamente lo que quiero!!! - sonrió malignamente - después me ocuparé de los otros... toma esto!!! 

Una ráfaga de energía roja se dirigía hacia mi 

- Demonios!!! Esto no puede estar pasando!!! Y ahora como voy a detener semejante energía??? el Dojo va a ser destruido pero... y que hay de mi??? Soportaré el impacto??? 

Desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde, la energía maligna ya estaba sobre mí y no me dio tiempo de pensar que hacer, reuní todo el poder que me quedaba, absolutamente todo, y ejecuté el "Haohshoko-Ken" como nunca lo había usado, como mi ultimo recurso 

- Adiós padre, adiós Yuri y Robert... adiós King!!! creo que esto es el final...!!! perdónenme por no haber podido defender el Dojooooo!!!  

Las dos energías chocaron, sin embargo la de él prácticamente absorbió a la mía, entonces una luz roja me envolvió y mi poder fue absorbido, sentí claramente como mi cuerpo fue desgarrado, toda mi vida pasó frente a mí en ese momento mientras sentía un horrible dolor, de repente la luz roja cedió, volviéndose todo oscuridad... ya no sentía dolor.

YURI SAKAZAKI

Aparentemente ya había comprado todo lo necesario para la bienvenida de mi amiga Kasumi, Robert me había encontrado en el supermercado tratando de cargar las bolsas sin éxito, ya que me había excedido un poco y me era imposible llevarlo todo, el amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme y cargó todas las bolsas hasta su auto (la verdad no entiendo como le hizo, eran seis bolsas tamaño jumbo llenas hasta el tope y muy pesadas por cierto, vaya que tiene buena condición física!!) una vez que dejó las bolsas en el auto, todavía tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme a la fuente de sodas por un helado a lo que acepté gustosa, en ese ínter hablamos de las compras y todo eso... la estábamos pasando muy bien, en eso Robert se me quedó viendo mientras terminaba mi copa de helado.

- Sucede algo Robert?? - le pregunté algo extrañada 

- N-no no es nada, solo estaba pensando...

- Si? a que te refieres? - pregunté con insistencia

- Es Ryo, últimamente ha estado muy pensativo por lo de la carta de Kasumi, yo creo que... Ups!!!! - en ese momento comprendí que Ryo había estado hurgando en mis cosas y había tomado "prestada" la carta de mi cuarto, y era obvio que con ese comentario Robert había metido las cuatro, lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la vista nerviosamente 

- D-discúlpame Yuri, no fue mi intención... yo no quería... es decir... yo no tuve nada que ver...

- Descuida - le dije con una sonrisa - sabía que él haría eso, y sé que tú nada tienes que ver con eso... además me demuestras que te preocupas por mi hermano y eso me gusta

- Yuri yo... no... es decir, gracias, eres muy comprensiva... pero... este... se hace tarde no crees? creo que debemos regresar, tu sabes... Ryo... puede que se enoje

- No te preocupes tanto por él, ya tengo edad suficiente como para saber lo que estoy haciendo, o que no te agrada estar conmigo? - mi pregunta fue directa, pero quería reafirmar sus sentimientos, quería que se me declarara, que me lo dijera con sus propias palabras, sin embargo todavía no la había hecho de forma oficial, lo cual me desesperaba un poco

- Pero que dices Yuri? por su puesto que me agrada... y mucho, es solo que... bueno... está bien, que te parece si vamos al cine? - preguntó entusiasmado

- Me parece muy bien!!! - aquí va una oportunidad mas, ojalá se me declare al fin - pero tendremos que pasar a tu casa a dejar las cosas que compré ó algo puede echarse a perder 

- Descuida, así lo haremos, pero debemos darnos prisa si queremos entrar a la función de las 06:00 p.m.!! - me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba apresuradamente hacia el auto 

- Si vamos!!! hay que darnos prisa!!! - pero que bien me sentía a su lado, vaya!!! si este tipo no se me declara esta vez, entonces lo haré yo!!!

Abordamos el auto de Robert y nos dirigimos hacia su casa, dejamos todos los artículos perecederos en el refrigerador, y lo demás por ahí donde pudimos, para después salir rápidamente hacia el auto, en eso se me ocurrió hablarle por teléfono a Ryo para avisarle y que no se preocupara, por lo que volví a entrar a la casa, Robert por su parte decidió esperar afuera en el auto. Traté de comunicarme pero sin resultado alguno, el teléfono estaba completamente muerto, lo cual me dejó un tanto desconcertada, después de cinco minutos de insistir por fin salí, pero con una visible actitud de preocupación.

- Que pasó? que te dijo? - me preguntó Robert algo nervioso de que nuestros planes se vinieran abajo supongo 

- Nada... no contesta, el teléfono está muerto - lo miré algo preocupada - que habrá sucedido? nunca habíamos tenido problemas con el teléfono...

- Bueno, tal vez solo se trate de un desperfecto en las líneas, eso ó están reparando una sección del cableado y cortaron el servicio en forma temporal, si, eso debe ser - atinó a decir, lo cual pareció convencerme de momento

- Si tienes razón, no se por que me preocupo tanto por esas pequeñeces, le llamaré mas tarde estando ya en el cine, ahora vámonos porque si no, no llegaremos a tiempo!!

ROBERT GARCÍA

Eran aproximadamente las 08:00 p.m. cuando Yuri-chan y yo salimos del cine, al principio de la función ambos estábamos un poco distantes y nerviosos, pero pasado un tiempo decidí tomar la determinación y la rodeé con mi brazo, ella no opuso resistencia, por el contrario, se repegó a mi hombro sin decir una sola palabra, dicen que una acción vale mas que mil palabras... ó al menos así creo que iba la expresión, el caso es que la pasamos muy bien, será necesario mencionar que el título de la película que vimos lleva por nombre Romeo y Julieta? no verdad? incluso estábamos los dos a punto de besarnos cuando... plaf!!! que se encienden las luces anunciando el intermedio de la película, ante tal situación los dos estábamos como tomates sin saber que decir (dado el corte tan drástico de la inspiración) por lo que le ofrecí ir por unas sodas y ella solo asintió sin dirigirme la mirada, por lo que me dirigí hacia la fuente de sodas algo apenado

- Maldición!!! - dije para mi - por que me pasan estas cosas a mi???  

Ya de regreso hacia mi casa, Yuri me comentó que la había pasado muy bien y que era imprescindible repetirlo, a lo que obviamente estuve de acuerdo, pero por lo pronto el día de mañana había que madrugar, ya que el vuelo de Kasumi llegaría a las 09:00 p.m. y estimábamos que llegaría al Dojo como a las 10:00 p.m. llegamos a mi casa y traje las cosas que Yuri había comprado, las metí en el auto y volvimos a ponernos en camino, esta vez hacia el Dojo para dejar a Yuri y ayudarla a meter las cosas, y tal vez dar algún tipo de explicación al hermano celoso.

- Y bien? - pregunté con una sonrisa maliciosa - que piensas hacer si Kasumi viene única y exclusivamente a pedir la mano de tu hermano en matrimonio? quien va a cuidar de ti?

Ella entonces volteó algo confundida, ya que se encontraba distraída mirando no se que por la ventanilla, y como no entendiendo la pregunta me miró por unos instantes, después dejó escapar una sonrisa también maliciosa

- Pues no se... desde que mi padre vino a vivir con nosotros él ha cuidado de mi al igual que mi hermano, y en caso de que él faltara... mi padre se haría cargo claro, sin embargo esa idea no me agrada mucho, tu sabes como es él, entonces... tu!!  tu tendrás que cuidarme!!!

- Y-yo??? estás segura???? - la verdad es que esa respuesta nunca la hubiera esperado, creí que solo se limitaría a quedarse callada ó reclamarme como es que se me ocurrían ese tipo de cosas, e incluso que ella ya era una mayor de edad y que podía cuidarse sola, pero esto... simplemente no me lo esperaba...

Ella por su parte, volvió a dirigirse a la ventanilla y a mirar no se que, yo la miré por unos instantes con una sonrisa 

- Definitivamente creo que siente lo mismo que yo - dije con cierto alivio

Sin embargo al dar la vuelta en la calle donde se encontraba el Dojo, me percaté de algo que me dejó sin habla, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar a Yuri de su blusa y jalarla, lo cual ella me reclamó sin siquiera voltear, volví a jalarla mas fuerte que la vez anterior y ésta volteó un tanto molesta, pero al ver mi cara de desconcierto instintivamente volteó hacia donde estaba el Dojo, estaba... no quedaba nada de él, solo un montón de escombros carbonizados esparcidos por todo el lugar.  

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Esta vivo

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 2: ESTA VIVO**

Yuri y Robert se encontraban conmocionados por la escena que estaban contemplando en esos momentos, todo lo que alguna vez ocupó el Dojo de los Sakazaki, ahora se encontraba completamente destruido, solo había escombros y mas escombros. Yuri inconscientemente dejó rodar sus lágrimas por sus mejillas al ver aquella escena y emitió un ligero sollozo, Robert alcanzó a escucharla y la abrazó, no sabía que decirle, quería decirle algo pero no pudo, que podría decirle el en un momento así? solo se limitó a  abrazarla, era lo único que podía hacer.

- Quien pudo haber hecho esto? - preguntó Yuri entre sollozos - Porque a nosotros? que es lo que hicimos mal Robert?

- Yo... no se... yo... - Robert no sabía que decir todavía, no tenía ni la menor idea de quien podía haber hecho eso - Yuri... dime, tu estas... bien...?

- Este Dojo representaba el esfuerzo y dedicación de mi padre y de mi hermano - comentó ella - significaba todo para ellos, le dedicaban mucho tiempo y siempre trataban de dar lo mejor de si para mantenerlo en pie

Yuri se apartó de los brazos de Robert y comenzó a caminar hacia los escombros, caminó unos metros y después se detuvo 

- Quien pudo ser el que hizo esto? - musitó ella en un tono casi inaudible, apretó los puños y cerró los ojos - quien fue el maldito que hizo esto??!! - grito ella con fuerza haciendo que Robert saliera del trance en el que se encontraba - haré pedazos al responsable de esto!!! - gritó Yuri sumamente alterada y fuera de si, Robert por su parte se sorprendió mucho con esto, nunca había visto a Yuri actuar así, aunque después de todo era comprensible después de algo así - todos tienen sus límites - pensó para si, hasta las personas mas amables pueden reaccionar de forma inusual ante una situación extrema.

Robert caminó hacia Yuri con los ojos cerrados para intentar tranquilizarla, de pronto una energía muy poderosa lo lanzó hacia atrás haciendo que este cayera al piso 

- Que diablos...!!! - dijo Robert mientras se incorporaba de un salto

Lo que vio lo dejó totalmente desconcertado, quien había despedido esa energía tan fuerte no era otra sino Yuri, la cual en un arranque de cólera reunía todo su "Ki" el cual iba en aumento a cada momento que pasaba, para esos instantes la energía que había acumulado era ciertamente impresionante... y peligrosa 

- Yuri??!! pero como?? nunca había visto a Yuri generar tal cantidad de energía!! es increíble!! - pensó para si Robert al mismo tiempo que hacía un esfuerzo para no salir disparado hacia atrás nuevamente, sin embargo analizó la situación y supo que algo andaba mal - esto es peligroso, Yuri nunca ha experimentado tal cantidad de poder, si continua así, lo mas seguro es que termine haciéndose daño!! tengo que detenerla a como de lugar!! Sin embargo, por mas que trataba de avanzar hacia donde se encontraba, le era imposible la energía iba cada vez mas en aumento, sabía que esto se estaba saliendo de control y que debía actuar rápido.

- Arghhh!! - rugió Yuri al expulsar una cantidad impresionante de energía

- Yuri!! detente!! no hagas eso!! reacciona por favor!! - gritó Robert, pero al parecer sin algún resultado favorable, Yuri no hacía caso - diablos!! que voy a hacer?? - dijo Robert sumamente preocupado, entonces pensó en una solución - si, tal vez funcione!! 

Robert entonces también comenzó a reunir su energía pero no a niveles tan altos, solo para ejecutar un "Hao-Shokoken" de baja intensidad, se puso en posición y dirigió la tremenda onda de energía al piso cerca de los pies de Yuri, ésta dio en el blanco y mandó a Yuri a volar por los aires hacia los escombros del Dojo, provocando que ella saliera del trance en el que se encontraba 

- Ahhhh!!! - gritó Yuri al verse en los aires y en dirección de los escombros

Robert para ese tiempo ya había tomado sus previsiones y avanzó lo mas rápido que pudo hacia los escombros, con una agilidad fuera de lo común rebasó a Yuri y saltó hacia los escombros, para después golpear los escombros con sus piernas y cambiar de dirección hacia Yuri, tomándola en brazos y tras una maniobra forzada caer con ella en terreno seguro.

- Estas bien?? no te lastimaste?? - pregunto Robert sumamente preocupado   - contéstame!! te sientes bien?? 

- Q-que fue lo que paso? que fue eso? - exclamó Yuri sumamente confundida - perdí el control por completo!! no podía detener mi energía!! yo...!!

Robert no dio tiempo a que terminara de hablar y abrazó a Yuri fuertemente - Ya pasó, no te preocupes por eso, estas bien y eso es lo que importa... eso es lo único que me importa.... Yuri entonces miró a Robert a los ojos, Robert sabía que había hablado de mas pero no le importaba, se quedaron así viéndose el uno al otro por unos instantes, hasta que Yuri desvió la mirada un tanto apenada, fue entonces cuando de pronto alcanzó a ver la motocicleta de su hermano o lo que quedaba de ella a lo lejos, cerca de los escombros que Robert había golpeado momentos antes, ella de pronto palideció.

- E-es la motocicleta de mi hermano...!!

Robert volteo a ver la pobre motocicleta, era cierto que Ryo había puesto todo su empeño en reconstruirla y dejarla como nueva, pero ahora eso ya no importaba, todo el trabajo estaba perdido - No te preocupes Yuri - dijo tratando de sonreír para tranquilizar a Yuri - después podremos arreglarla, yo podría conseguir... 

- No entiendes!! - dijo Yuri sumamente preocupada - Si la motocicleta esta aquí, eso quiere decir que mi hermano estaba aquí cuando esto sucedió...!! - y dicho esto, ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba la motocicleta, Robert tardó unos instantes en asimilar lo que ella le había dicho, entonces también fue tras ella, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo 

- No puede ser!! esto no puede estar pasando!!  solo espero que Yuri se equivoque, porque si no... 

Ambos llegaron a donde se encontraba la moto, buscaron pero no encontraron nada, Yuri estaba muy nerviosa 

- Ryo!! hermano!! donde estas?? contéstame por favor!! 

Robert por su parte comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar, mientras que Yuri perdía las esperanzas y caía de rodillas en un mar de lágrimas 

- Hermano!! no me abandones por favor!! Ryo!! - gritaba Yuri aunque no muy fuerte, ya que la impresión de lo sucedido le había mermado sus fuerzas, de repente oyó que Robert la llamaba 

- Yuri!! Yuri!! ven aquí rápido!! lo encontré!! encontré a Ryo!! pronto!! 

Yuri sin embargo no reaccionó inmediatamente, sino que tardó un poco en comprender lo que escuchaba, pero finalmente se puso de pie como pudo y buscó a Robert, eran tantos los escombros que tardó un poco en encontrarlo, pero después de unos instantes de búsqueda, logró hallarlo, éste tenía a Ryo recostado en sus piernas, este aún vestía su típico traje de entrenamiento anaranjado, el cual se encontraba sumamente maltratado y desgarrado, y Ryo en si se encontraba sumamente lastimado y no se movía, Yuri entonces se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de desesperación. Robert se dio cuenta de esto y trató de tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes Yuri, el aún esta vivo, esta muy lastimado pero parece que no es nada de gravedad, solo esta inconsciente - explicó Robert bastante tranquilo - en verdad que Ryo tiene mas vidas que un gato!! pero ahora debemos llevarlo a mi casa, lo que el necesita ahora es descansar... y tu también!! así que no te preocupes, ve hacia el auto, yo llevaré a Ryo en un momento.

- Robert... gracias... yo... yo no se que haría sin ti - ella dibujó una sonrisa fingida en su rostro y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al auto.

Momentos después Robert levantó a Ryo en brazos y se disponía a llevarlo al auto, cuando de repente, por azares del destino se le ocurrió voltear a su izquierda, lo que vio lo dejó pasmado, era uno de los muros del Dojo, al parecer el único que quedaba en pie, y en el cual se encontraba un mensaje escrito con sangre: "Los Sakazaki deben desaparecer de la faz de la tierra"

- Vaya, eso es lo único que nos faltaba - pensó Robert en voz alta con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se dirigía al auto con su amigo a cuestas - parece que ha aparecido un prejuiciado mas!! esperen que el Sensei se entere de esto!!

***

Una vez en la casa de Robert, este tomó a Ryo y lo llevó escaleras arriba rumbo a su cuarto mientras Yuri ponía a hervir agua para curar a su hermano, Robert lo depositó en la cama y le quitó la parte superior de su traje, dejándolo solo en camiseta, la cual era negra, pero como esta estaba manchada con sangre decidió quitársela también

- Bah!! mejor de una vez aprovecho y lo cambio de ropa ahora que no esta Yuri - le quitó toda la ropa dejándolo solo con sus boxers color negro y lo cubrió con un cobertor, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía fiebre y le dejó el cobertor hasta la cintura - así estarás bien amigo, ya verás, todo va a salir muy bien - dijo en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la ventana para abrirla, fue entonces que entro Yuri con el agua y unas mantas limpias, se sentó junto a la cama y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de su hermano sin decir una sola palabra, Robert no supo que decir ante el silencio de Yuri y decidió salir del cuarto a buscar algo de comer 

- Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? - preguntó Robert con voz seria, ella solo asintió y Robert salió con dirección a la cocina, mientras caminaba su mente comenzó a analizar la situación - quien habrá escrito ese mensaje? y que busca exactamente con la destrucción de los Sakazaki? será el mismo tipo por el que Ryo estaba tan preocupado? no entiendo... - se preguntaba en voz alta mientras abría inconscientemente el refrigerador y abría una lata de cerveza, comenzó a beberla lentamente mientras pensaba como debía sentirse Yuri en este momento - debe sentirse muy mal, creo que no debo dejarla sola ni un momento - entonces se apresuró a calentar unos bocadillos en el microondas, tomo un par de sodas y rápidamente subió las escaleras, cuando entró en el cuarto ella ya había terminado de limpiar el cuerpo de su hermano y le había puesto una compresa de agua fría en la frente ya que este tenía temperatura, se encontraba sentada en una silla junto a la cama y observaba fijamente a su hermano

- Pobre de mi hermano - habló Yuri sin siquiera voltear a ver a Robert

- Hiciste un buen trabajo, sabes? el Sensei estaría orgulloso de ti - dijo Robert al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Yuri un plato de bocadillos y una soda - eres excepcional - Yuri volteó a ver a Robert, y se le quedó viendo unos instantes

- Gracias Robert, solo espero que mi hermano se encuentre bien... - Robert le puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrió 

- No te preocupes por él Yuri, tu hermano siempre ha sido un atolondrado, se necesita mas que eso para vencerlo, el es muy fuerte!! ja ja ja!! - Yuri se le quedó viendo a Robert seriamente por unos instantes, luego volteó a ver a Ryo, entonces se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro 

- Creo que tienes razón, es fuerte, no se dejará vencer por algo así.... bien, supongo que es todo lo que podemos hacer por él, lo demás corre por su cuenta, debemos dormir un poco no crees? ya es tarde... - Robert miró su reloj, eran las 02:45 a.m. 

- Pues si que es tarde!! anda Yuri vamos a la sala, no es el lugar mas acogedor, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mas inteligente para poder estar alertas

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala, cuando se disponían a salir del cuarto, Yuri dio vuelta, regresó con su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla 

- Que duermas bien querido hermano, se fuerte - luego se incorporó con Robert y ambos bajaron las escaleras

Ya en la sala Robert propuso que Yuri durmiera en el sillón grande y él por su parte dormiría en el pequeño, ella estuvo de acuerdo y se acomodó en el sillón dando las buenas noches a Robert, este le correspondió y Yuri le dio la espalda a Robert, éste por su parte cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, pasaron como cinco minutos y no lo conseguía, fue entonces que escuchó la voz de Yuri cerca de él 

- Robert? - el rápidamente abrió los ojos y se  encontró cara a cara con Yuri, la cual se encontraba inclinada hacia él y con su cara muy cercana a la suya 

- Pasa algo Yuri? necesitas que te traiga algo? te sientes mal? dime... - ella solo lo miró con dulzura y se acercó aún mas, Robert estaba desconcertado 

- Solo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste, eres un verdadero amigo y no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda - Robert entonces la miró a los ojos y le sonrió 

- No tienes por que agradecerme nada, yo solo hice lo que... - Robert no acababa de decir esa frase cuando Yuri puso su dedo en sus labios para evitar que éste siguiera hablando, lo miró por unos instantes y para su sorpresa esta volvió a agradecerle y entonces... lo besó en los labios, fue un beso corto, mas sin embargo hizo que al pobre Robert le hirviera la sangre, se quedó tan impresionado que no pudo decir nada 

- Bueno, hasta mañana otra vez querido Robert - dijo ella en un tono muy dulce, mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía a acomodarse en el sillón dándole la espalda nuevamente

Robert se quedó bastante sorprendido 

- Ella me llamó "querido"!! Yuri nunca me había llamado así!! ahhhh!! eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado hasta ahora, no creo que esto haya sido una "declaración" - pensó él, varios minutos se quedó analizando eso hasta que por fin el cansancio lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido, Yuri por su parte ya se encontraba durmiendo profundamente, al mismo tiempo que por alguna razón se encontraba abrazando fuertemente un cojín del sillón.    

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Antiguos enemigos

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 3: ANTIGUOS ENEMIGOS**

A la mañana siguiente del incidente en el Dojo de los Sakazaki, el sol se asoma en el horizonte y Yuri y Robert aun se encuentran dormidos en la sala de la Garcia´s house, ambos recogieron a Ryo de entre los escombros, bastante lastimado por cierto, aunque sin heridas muy graves, como pudieron lo llevaron a la habitación de Robert, ahora se encontraba inconsciente, un sonido de auto proveniente del exterior se escuchó, seguido de voces que se acercaban a la casa, fue entonces que Yuri despertó, movió a Robert y este de un salto se incorporó, Yuri miró a Robert y señaló la puerta.

- Crees que sean los que atacaron el Dojo? - preguntó Yuri un tanto nerviosa, como darían con nosotros?

- No lo creo, si eso hubiera sido, nos hubieran atacado en la madrugada, además no creo que viajar en coche sea su estilo, mejor vamos a ver.

Ambos se acercaron con cautela a la puerta, Yuri por su parte tomó una escoba que estaba por ahí, Robert solo la miró con cierta incredulidad, fue entonces que tocaron a la puerta 

- No, definitivamente no son los atacantes, que atacante viene a tu casa y toca  a tu puerta? - pensó Robert mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Yuri para tranquilizarla - yo abriré Yuri - esta asintió pero de todas formas levanto la escoba sobre su cabeza por si acaso, a Robert solo le salió una gran gota de sudor, fue entonces que abrió la puerta. 

- Hola!! como les va? saludó una joven segundos después de que Robert abriera la puerta

La muchacha en cuestión se veía como de diecisiete o dieciocho años, tenía el cabello color negro y éste era algo largo, vestía unos shorts de mezclilla y una playera blanca un tanto ajustada, la cual mostraba claramente sus atributos juveniles, tenis color rojo y una banda del mismo color en su frente 

- Eh?? que estás haciendo tu aquí Yuri?? no me digan que.... ustedes viven juntos?? - dijo la chica bastante sorprendida, - no me habías dicho nada de esto Yuri!! acabo de llegar del aeropuerto y decidí pasar antes a saludar a Robert San, pero nunca esperé encontrarte aquí!!

Yuri al fin pudo reaccionar y reconoció a su amiga, no se trataba de otra sino de Kasumi, Kasumi Todo.

- Kasumi... eres tu??? en verdad eres tu?? - preguntó Yuri un tanto incrédula mientras dejaba caer la escoba en el suelo, no había razón para ello, pero dado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, la verdad es que Yuri todavía estaba algo desubicada.

- Te sientes bien Yuri? pero si te avisé que llegaría hoy!! que ya no lo recuerdas?? - exclamó la chica bastante extrañada, fue entonces que Yuri se lanzó hacia Kasumi y la abrazó fuertemente, la recién llegada no supo que hacer, en verdad se encontraba confundida pero al final la correspondió

- No será que has estado maltratando a Yuri Robert?? si es así no creo que la vayas a pasar muy bien - dijo otra voz femenina, fue entonces que otra chica apareció, ésta había estado recargada en el muro exterior de la casa y por eso ni Robert ni Yuri la habían visto, era una chica atractiva, tenía el cabello dorado y corto, ojos del color del mar y vestía una camisa blanca holgada y un pantalón color negro de vestir y zapatos negros.

- King?? eres tu?? - preguntó Robert muy sorprendido - que estas haciendo aquí?? creí que a estas horas ya te encontrabas atendiendo tu bar, me equivoco?

- Bueno, no te equivocas del todo - contestó ella - resulta que hoy es un día de inventario, y la verdad es que el bueno de Duck King se ofreció de muy buena gana a realizar tan titánica tarea, así mañana comenzaré con una remodelación del bar - fue entonces que King observó por unos instantes a Yuri y a Robert, ellos la miraron extrañados - y a ustedes como les va? por lo que veo ahora viven juntos... mmmmm que romántico... 

Yuri y Robert se miraron el uno al otro por unos momentos, después los dos en coro contestaron

- No, no es eso!! lo que pasa es que.....!! - ambos voltearon a verse nuevamente, pero esta vez se sonrojaron 

- Ajaja!! - exclamó Kasumi - con que eso es!! vaya Yuri, no me habías dicho nada de eso!! pero porqué se apenan?? es muy normal que dos personas que se aman se.... 

- Eso no es cierto!! no es lo que tu piensas!! - Kasumi no terminó la frase cuando Robert y Yuri la interrumpieron 

- Bueno, bueno, ya déjense de cosas, después hablaremos de eso, - interrumpió King en rescate de Robert y Yuri - donde esta Ryo? no lo veo por aquí, acaso esta entrenando? 

Robert y Yuri se miraron el uno al otro, con todas las preguntas de Kasumi, se habían olvidado un momento de Ryo, Yuri bajó la vista, Robert miró a King a los ojos un tanto serio - hay algo que deben saber - dijo Robert con un tono extraño - será mejor que les cuente todo como sucedió.

***

Mientras, en otro lugar, cinco sujetos se encontraban reunidos en el ultimo piso de un edificio propiedad de Geese Howard, se encontraban en una gran mesa rectangular, lo que ahí se llevaba a cabo era una reunión pero extrañamente, el mismísimo Geese se encontraba sentado en uno de los lugares pero no en el principal.

- Señor Kagami, esta confirmado, Sakazaki no murió en el ataque de ayer, desea usted que me encargue de él ahora que se encuentra débil? - preguntó un tipo de raza negra alto y calvo, con unos lentes obscuros y con un gran abrigo.

- No es necesario Mr. Big - respondió fríamente el líder del grupo - lo hice a propósito, todo eso fue solo para darle una muestra de mi poder y para que perdiera la confianza en si mismo, lo que quiero es que los Sakazaki sufran como Kaede me hizo sufrir en el pasado, cuando llegue el momento indicado los atacaremos una vez mas para que se den cuenta de nuestro gran poder

- Como usted diga, pero por experiencia se que no es bueno subestimar a los Sakazaki - explicó Mr. Big - ellos son mas fuertes de lo que parecen, su fuerza es equiparable a la de los Bogard y los Kusanagi...

- No seas tonto - interrumpió un gigante de larga cabellera y armadura dorada- tu no eres un guerrero, tan solo eres un mafioso al igual que Geese, tu jamás podrías entender los sentimientos de un guerrero, venganza es venganza!! el tiempo no tiene nada que ver!! 

Geese miró con furia y desprecio al gigante que acababa de decir esas palabras, le guardaba mucho rencor y no desaprovecharía ninguna oportunidad para vengarse

- Mas vale que te cuides las espaldas Krauser - pensó él - en el momento que menos te lo esperes te voy a mandar al infierno!!

Fue entonces que Krauser detectó la mirada hostil de Geese y volteó a verlo, Geese solo desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ahí se encontraba un sujeto con traje color verde oscuro, pelo color gris y mirada oscura, solo se limitaba a observar lo que ocurría entre los medios hermanos, y dibujó una leve sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Hey!! cual es tu problema amigo?? de quien crees que te estas burlando?? - le preguntó Geese con furia en sus ojos - no sabes con quien te estás metiendo!!

El tipo del cabello gris sonrió una vez mas 

- No, no se con quien, dímelo tu - Geese entonces se levantó de su lugar de un salto y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el sujeto, lo mas seguro con intenciones de romperle el cuello - ahora vas a ver con quien estas tratando!! - pero en ese momento el gran Kagami intervino

- Geese!!! deja en paz a Wyler, no quiero que se la pasen peleando o de lo contrario los mandaré a todos a la tumba en lugar de los Sakazaki!! 

Wyler ignoró a Geese apartando su vista hacia otro lado, lo cual enfureció aun mas a Geese 

- "Wyler"?? quien es ese? bueno no importa, ya me las pagarás tarde o temprano, esto no se queda así!! - pensó Geese - todo esto me enferma 

- Bueno ya basta de tonterías!! - exclamó Kagami con voz imponente mientras se ponía de pie - ahora les presentaré al último integrante de nuestro equipo 

Kagami señaló hacia una puerta de acero, todos en ese momento voltearon a verla, la cual comenzó a abrirse de abajo hacia arriba, el interior era oscuro como la noche, todos intentaban ver lo que había dentro pero nada, era demasiado oscuro

- Anda ven!! sal de ahí y saluda a tus amigos - ordenó él con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Fue entonces que en el interior, entre la gran oscuridad se encendió una pequeña luz roja y muy brillante la cual se acercaba mas y mas hacia la luz, también se escuchaban unos pasos que se acercaban mas y mas, de repente, cuando el o eso estaba a punto de salir a la luz, el destello rojo despareció ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes, al mismo tiempo que sentían una brisa en sus rostros, como si algo hubiera pasado rápidamente entre ellos sin darles tiempo a ver de que se trataba

- Tontos!! - exclamó Kagami en tono de burla - el se encuentra atrás de ustedes

Todos voltearon hacia la parte trasera del cuarto y lo que vieron les dejó helada la sangre, no podían dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo, se trataba de un sujeto alto, fornido, de pelo largo hasta el hombro y rubio, y que tenia... el ojo izquierdo encendido de color rojo!! 

- N-no es posible - exclamó Geese - no puedes ser tu!! Rugal!!

Rugal solo se limitó a dibujar una sonrisa fantasmal en su rostro ante la mirada atónita de todos, mientras que Kagami por su parte se divertía con la escena.

- Y bien? no tienen nada que decir a su viejo amigo? - exclamó en un tono desafiante - me da la impresión de que no les da mucho gusto verlo.

- P-pero como?? se supone que el murió en el Torneo de K.O.F. 95!! se autodestruyó al tratar de liberar el poder de Orochi!! - exclamó Geese bastante sorprendido - se trata de un clon?

- Claro que no es un clon tonto!! si te das cuenta aun tiene su mano mecánica, tan solo regeneré su cuerpo, es mucho mejor que hacer un clon - explicó Kagami con complacencia - no te parece mas conveniente de esa manera?? incluso transformé su sangre a Orochi, ahora el puede utilizar el poder al 100%, no necesité aumentar sus poderes.

- Que tu hiciste que?? acaso lo reviviste?? tienes el poder para hacer eso??!! - exclamo Krauser bastante confundido - esto va mas allá de mi entendimiento!!

- Me muero de ganas por probar mi nueva fuerza!! ustedes no? - exclamó Rugal de manera desafiante - alguno de ustedes quiere ayudarme a probarla??

Todos se quedaron callados, sabían perfectamente lo que el poder de Orochi podía hacer, después de ver el potencial de Yashiro en el torneo de K.O.F. 97 nadie se atrevió a retar a Rugal, quien ahora tenía sangre de Orochi gracias al poder de Kagami

- Lo único que siento es que no podré vengarme de los tontos de Kyo y Iori, esta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para mandarlos al infierno, mas sin en cambio tendré que conformarme con los Bogard y los Sakazaki, es como si le hiciera un favor al pobrecito de Geese, ya que en todos estos años no ha podido imponerse, que vergüenza!! 

- Por eso no te preocupes - Intervino Kagami - después de eliminar a los Sakazaki y a los Bogard podrás vengarte de esos dos, por ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los descendientes de los tontos que me derrotaron y humillaron en el pasado.

- Sin embargo hay algo que no logro entender... - pregunto Mr. Big un tanto desconcertado - Si usted es tan poderoso, entonces como es que fue derrotado por esas basuras? simplemente no lo entiendo....

- Eso fue por tener excesiva confianza en mi mismo, ellos aprovecharon la ocasión y simplemente me derrotaron, no pudieron matarme pero si lograron lanzarme a los infiernos después de usurpar mi lugar como guardián, desde entonces he planeado su destrucción, fue hasta que reuní el poder suficiente que pude volver a este mundo en un templo en Japón, obviamente maté a todos los curiosos testigos - Kagami emitió un suspiro, vio la insignia grabada en la funda de su espada y apretó su puño derecho con fuerza - en aquel entonces Kaede era muy poderoso, lo único que puedo decir es que el nivel que actualmente tiene esta generación no esta al máximo, por eso no puedo permitir que alcancen esos niveles

- Vaya!! eso no lo sabía - interrumpió Krauser un tanto sorprendido - entonces debemos detenerlos a como de lugar y evitar que logren alcanzar su nivel máximo 

- Pues a mi no me interesa si alcanzan su nivel máximo o no - agregó Wyler - yo combatiré con ellos por que me hicieron pasar un mal rato y me pusieron en ridículo, esos Sakazaki me las pagarán todas juntas!! 

- Esperen!! siento una presencia... alguien ha escuchado toda la conversación!! - exclamó Krauser mientras se dirigía a la ventana del rascacielos, miró para todos lados pero no encontró a nadie - Demonios!! alguien sabe de nuestros planes!! quien pudo haber sido??  

- No te preocupes por tonterías como esas - replicó Kagami fríamente, su destino ahora esta marcado, nada podrá salvarlos ahora, que se enteren, tal vez el miedo anticipado nos de aún mayor ventaja. - Wyler!! - exclamó dirigiéndose a su elegido - tu serás el primero en combatir con ellos, no quiero que los mates todavía, solo muéstrales un poco lo que les espera, pero si acaso alguno de ellos se quiere pasar de listo... elimínalo!! - Wyler asintió mientras una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en su rostro - ahora te entrego una fracción de mi poder tal y como te lo prometí, tómate el tiempo que necesites para encontrarlos, ahora ve y no me decepciones!! 

En ese momento Wyler emitió una energía oscura y maligna la cual sorprendió hasta al mismísimo Krauser, después de esto él desapareció.

- El nivel de poder que le he dado y el que le de a todos y cada uno de ustedes dependerá en gran parte de las habilidades y poder que actualmente tienen, obviamente entre mas grandes sean sus poderes, mas energía maligna obtendrán, en este caso Wyler es el que menor nivel de poder tiene, pero aún así su nivel se incrementó enormemente

Todos los ahí presentes con la explicación de Kagami sonrieron complacidos, sabían que el nivel de poder de Kagami era tremendo, y aunque en estas circunstancias ellos no eran otra cosa mas que sirvientes de aquel demonio, también sabían una cosa: Los días de sus peores enemigos estaban contados. Nada de lo que hicieran los Bogard o los Sakazaki podía evitar el destino que les aguardaba, era el principio de una gran batalla la cual seguramente ya la tenían ganada.  

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Amor y confusion

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 4: AMOR Y CONFUSIÓN**

Todos se encontraban en la habitación de Robert, Yuri en ese momento mojaba una pequeña manta en agua fría y se la colocaba en la frente a su hermano, el cual tenía un poco de fiebre, mientras Robert prendía el ventilador

- Esto le hará bien - dijo en voz alta buscando la mirada de Yuri, pero esta en cambio ni siquiera escuchó lo que había dicho Robert, seguía atendiendo a su hermano

Ryo se encontraba aún inconsciente y estaba sudando mucho, Kasumi por su parte se limitaba a observar aquella escena, el ambiente ahí era un poco tenso y quería decir algo para romper el hielo, pero por mas que pensaba no se le ocurría nada que decir, en el fondo se sentía muy preocupada, acaso será por Ryo? por quien mas había de ser, solo se quedó ahí observando sin poder intervenir o decir algo. en ese momento King, que se encontraba también en la habitación pero de espaldas a los presentes fingió toser un poco para llamar la atención

- Y bien? - dijo con voz firme - todos voltearon a verla, nadie había dicho algo desde hace como media hora - que vamos a hacer ahora? ellos pueden volver a atacar.

- Pero que podemos hacer? - se apresuró a contestar Kasumi - no sabemos quien es el enemigo ni tampoco donde localizarlo.... y aunque así fuera, que podemos hacer nosotros? Ryo no pudo con ellos...

- Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, - dijo finalmente Robert - no nos queda mas que esperar, como dijo Kasumi, no sabemos en donde se encuentra el enemigo ni tampoco cuando atacará de nuevo, lo único que sabemos es que lo harán, solo podemos estar preparados para ello, sugiero que hagamos un plan, claro si Kasumi y King quieren ayudarnos, entiendo que no es su problema, y nada tienen que ver, así que si no quieren no se preocupen, de todas formas esperamos la llegada del Sensei Takuma y... - Robert no había terminado de decir esto cuando fue interrumpido súbitamente.

- Claro!! claro que los voy a ayudar!! no puedo abandonarlos en un momento como este!! - intervino súbitamente Kasumi - no dejaré que dañen a Ryo!! el es todo lo que yo... Ups!!! - en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Kasumi un tanto extrañados y esta se puso como un tomate cuando sintió las miradas de sus amigos en ella  - digo... - trató de acomodar las cosas - para que son los amigos no? además quiero pelear... he estado entrenando duro este año... - por que dije eso?? que situación tan vergonzosa!! pensó - pueden contar conmigo amigos... de veras...!! 

Y tu King? nos ayudarás amiga? - preguntó Yuri mientras volteaba a verla de una forma suplicante - todos voltearon también a verla, ella por su parte dio la cara a sus amigos y se sonrojó un poco.

- Bueno yo... - volteó a ver de reojo a Kasumi - creo que no puedo dejar las cosas asi, también quiero pelear... que diablos!! si de algo les sirve mi ayuda pueden contar con ella amigos!! pero que después no diga Ryo que no necesita a nadie eh??

***

19:32 horas, En el aeropuerto de la ciudad:

Cuatro jóvenes discuten acaloradamente en la sala de llegadas, tres chicos y una chica, la cual bastante bella por cierto, traía puesto un vestido color rojo bastante entallado con un gran escote en la parte superior (uy!!), la cual se aferra al brazo del muchacho de mas baja estatura y de pelo largo rubio y suelto, otro vestía camiseta blanca, pantalón de mezclilla, chaleco escotado color rojo con una gran estrella blanca en la espalda, tenis rojos y una gorra del mismo color de la cual sobresalía su cabellera rubia también pero recogida en una gran cola de caballo, y el tercero de ellos simplemente vestía todo de negro con una chamarra de piel color negro, cuyo peinado era algo gracioso y con una banda blanca en la cabeza con el circulo del sol naciente.

- Pero como es posible que no sepas en que vuelo va a llegar?? pero si te di la tarjeta apenas ayer!! - reclamó Terry un tanto frustrado a Joe, el cual solo se limitó a tocarse la nuca con la mano derecha. 

- Oye amigo, ya te dije que lo siento!! lo que pasa es que lavé mis pantalones ayer y por un descuido la tarjeta se fue con todo y todo a la lavadora, lo malo es que ya no pude rescatarla, se deshizo por completo!! pues cuantas veces quieres que te repita lo mismo?? - Terry solo se limitó a cubrir su cara con su mano derecha y mover la cabeza de lado a lado - no puedo creerlo!! - exclamó.

- Ya cálmense muchachos, no se alteren!! - exclamó Mai visiblemente divertida con la situación - además que mas da esperar una hora o dos mas de lo previsto?? tengan por seguro que ella llegará, no es así querido Andy?? - preguntó la chica a Andy, mientras sujetaba mas fuerte su brazo

Andy por su parte fingió demencia y volteó para otro lado silbando algo y simulando no haber escuchado a la chica 

- Andy!!! - reclamó ella.

- Oye, por que siempre me tratas como si fuera de tu propiedad? ya me estoy empezando a cansar de esto Mai! - replicó Andy en tono indiferente sin siquiera mirar a Mai, esta por su parte se quedó sorprendida por un momento soltando su brazo, pero después volvió a su actitud cariñosa hacia él 

- Que cosas dices Andy querido!!! - sonrió ella, actúas como si no estuviésemos comprometidos... 

- Comprometidos?? pero si yo no recuerdo haber pedido tu mano o si?? porque siempre sales con eso?? que acaso no sabes hablar de otro tema que no sea ese?? - reclamó Andy con un tono de voz algo alterado para sorpresa de Mai

La expresión en la cara de Mai cambió por completo, casi al borde de las lágrimas, soltó el brazo de su amado y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás 

- N-no estarás hablando en serio verdad Andy...? es que acaso no me quieres...?? 

Andy se quedó callado, bajó la mirada al suelo y no contestó, pasaron varios instantes pero el no dijo ni media palabra, seguía con la vista abajo ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, pero sobre todo de la pobre de Mai, la cual ya había humedecido su bello rostro con lágrimas 

- Andy...? A-andy...??!!! Contéstame!!! No me quieres???!!! - preguntó la chica gritando con inseguridad y temor, no pudo resistir mas, bajó la vista y comenzó a sollozar, el llanto la había vencido, ahora de nada le servía ser una peleadora fuerte, su corazón estaba destrozado

Terry y Joe por su parte solo miraban a Andy con cierto fastidio, era obvio y sabían bien que  el cabeza dura de Andy amaba a Mai, pero le costaba mucho trabajo expresarle sus sentimientos, por eso siempre los negaba cuando Mai le decía lo que sentía por el, pero esta vez se había sobrepasado y la situación se estaba saliendo de control 

- Andy, en que estas pensando?? que no ves que la estas lastimando mucho hermano? - pensó para si Terry mientras contemplaba la escena muy apenado

De repente lo que tenía que suceder sucedió, Mai apretó sus puños con fuerza, levantó la mirada hacia su "amado" y le propinó tremendo golpe en el rostro, el cual lo mandó a volar varios metros, después de esto Andy trató de incorporarse torpemente, el golpe había sido terrible, pero mas que nada representaba el dolor que Mai sentía en ese momento, ella en un momento quiso ayudar a Andy a levantarse, dió un paso hacia él pero se detuvo, estaba confundida y no pensaba con claridad, entonces ella salió corriendo de ahí ante los gritos de Terry y Joe 

- Mai a donde vas??!! Mai!! - grito Terry pero fue inútil, ella no escuchó, quiso salir a buscarla pero Joe lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro 

- Déjala ir, ella necesita estar un rato a solas, ya se le pasará 

En ese momento una voz femenina interrumpió a los presentes.

- Hola!! como están? - dijo una chica rubia mientras miraba de reojo a Andy - espero que no estén pasando por un mal momento... acaso han estado peleando?? - pregunto en forma curiosa

- Hola Mary!! no, lo que pasa es que Andy se peleó con Mai y ya ves... que lo manda a volar de un golpe... - explicó Joe un tanto indiferente - aunque en mi opinión se lo merece, no sabe como tratar a las damas.

Blue Mary entonces corrió al lado de Terry y le dio un gran beso en los labios

- Ya te sientes mejor amor? he estado preocupada por ti sabes? no sabes cuanto!! - pregunto Mary realmente preocupada 

- Ah!! si tan solo Andy y Mai se llevaran solo un poco como estos dos... bueno, creo que es mucho pedir!! - pensó Joe con un gran suspiro.

- Ya me siento mejor Mary gracias, pero me sentiría mejor si pudiera encontrar a ese sujeto que me derrotó y me mandó al hospital una semana!! - exclamó Terry bastante irritado - tengo que pelear contra el otra vez!!

- Pues te tengo buenas noticias... el se encuentra aquí en South Town!!

- Que?? el esta aquí??!! - preguntó Terry confundido - pero que esta el haciendo aquí??

- No lo se, pero tal y como me lo pediste investigué acerca de él - explicó Mary - y andando en eso me topé con Kasumi Todo, ella me informó que este sujeto llegaría aquí  hace unos días, así que ahorita ya debe estar aquí, cuales son sus planes? eso si no pude averiguarlo, de hecho Kasumi también se encuentra aquí, dijo que iría a ver a los Sakazaki no se porque razón...

- Entonces vamos a buscarla!! quiero saber todos los detalles sobre ese tipo!! - interrumpió Terry sumamente molesto - la próxima vez que peleemos será diferente!! yo seré el vencedor!! 

- Oye Terry, pero que será de Mai? - interrogó Mary un tanto preocupada - no deberíamos ir a buscarla? se encontrará bien? 

Andy todavía se encontraba en el suelo, sentado y con la cabeza baja, permaneció así unos instantes, luego alzó la cabeza y se dirigió a Mary 

- Ella estará bien... yo... me disculparé con ella en cuanto la vea... fui un completo idiota!! como pude decirle eso? 

- Confío que ella entenderá hermano, te ama demasiado pero debes cuidarte de no hacer cosas que la hieran... tu sabes a que me refiero - interrumpió Terry seriamente - después de ver a Kasumi iremos a buscar a Mai, así le daremos tiempo para que ordene sus ideas, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, pero eso será el día de mañana, Mary debe descansar, supongo que ha sido un día pesado para ella.. y tu también debes descansar Andy, mañana nos espera un día difícil 

- Pues espero podamos encontrarla pronto, los Sakazaki son tan extraños... - pensó para si Joe dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

- Yo también espero que Mai se encuentre bien... - indicó Mary preocupada - pero eso es algo que solo Andy puede solucionar, por ahora vamos a descansar si? mañana será otro día, realmente estoy rendida - exclamó mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo.

- O.k., entonces vamos - dijo Terry - solo espero que Kasumi no se haya propuesto pedir la mano de Ryo en matrimonio!! - bromeó Terry para alegrar a su hermano, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a levantarse, y este le sonrió 

- Que cosas se te ocurren hermano!! - exclamó Andy un poco mas animado 

Blue Mary los miró por unos instantes algo divertida y con una notoria sonrisa

- Kasumi y Ryo?? no!! acaso es cierto?? vaya!! esto si que es noticia!! ja ja ja ja!! esto va a ser divertido!! nunca me hubiera imaginado a Ryo con una novia!! ja ja ja ja ja!!

Así los cuatro jóvenes se encaminaron hacia la salida del aeropuerto bromeando y hablando, sin sospechar que una figura los observaba desde un rincón perdido entre la multitud  

- Vaya, creo que esto va a ser muy interesante, esto lo tengo que ver - musitó para si mientras seguía a los jóvenes - los alcanzaré después, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer - dijo en voz alta mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

- Vaya vaya!! esto se va a poner bueno, todos esos tontos se van a reunir ja ja ja!! pues ni todos juntos van a poder derrotarme, gracias al poder de Kagami ahora soy invencible!! ja ja ja ja ja!!! - exclamó Wyler quien había visto todo, voy a dejarlos que hagan de las suyas un rato, los observaré de cerca y en el momento que menos se lo esperen los aplastaré como insectos!! le demostraré a los demás que yo solo puedo acabar con todos ellos!! 

Al decir esto desapareció del lugar con una sonrisa siniestra dibujada en su rostro, para sorpresa de los transeúntes que ahí se encontraban.

***

22:45 horas, Dojo de los Sakazaki: 

La luz de la luna penetraba a la habitación, solo se escuchaba el tic-tac del reloj en uno de los muebles de la recámara, no se escuchaba nada mas, solo se encontraba Ryo, el cual aún se encontraba inconsciente y Kasumi, quien aprovechando que todos se encontraban dormidos se había colado a la habitación para "cuidar" a Ryo, la verdad era que en el fondo estaba preocupada por él, y por eso había venido a verlo, se encontraba sentada en una silla a un lado de la cama, y con su mano izquierda cubría la mano derecha de Ryo.

- Ryo... ni te imaginas lo preocupada que he estado - decía Kasumi en voz alta mientras miraba a Ryo -  desde que me enteré que ese sujeto... como se llame los estaba buescando, he estado muy preocupada, es por eso que vine hacia ti, y no tanto por pelear contigo como hubieses podido pensar, la verdad es que... la verdad es que.... no puedo pensar en otra cosa que so seas tu Ryo, aunque no puedas escucharme, c-creo que es la única manera en que puedo expresarte como me siento... que ironía!! estas aquí y te digo todo esto, pero al mismo tiempo estas tan lejos y no puedes oírme.... desde que me derrotaste aquella vez en que nos conocimos, he quedado atraída por ti... aunque me he esforzado en negarlo 

Kasumi se quedó pensando en esto ultimo mientras acariciaba la frente de Ryo, sin embargo el cansancio del viaje la venció y fue quedándose profundamente dormida, no recordando que estaba ahí de contrabando, pero que podía hacer? el sueño es el sueño y no pudo hacer nada, solo acomodarse en su silla y dormir placidamente, sabiendo que a su lado se encontraba esa persona la cual era la causante de su desgracia

A la mañana siguiente, Kasumi aún se encontraba dormida en la silla junto a la cama, de pronto despertó súbitamente al sentir una mano en su hombro, ella saltó de la silla y se puso en posición de defensa, a pesar de que aún se frotaba los ojos ya que se encontraba algo adormilada, lo que vio hizo que se le quitara el sueño de golpe, tenía enfrente al mismísimo Ryo Sakazaki, quien la veía con una mirada triste y distante, instintivamente Kasumi volteó hacia la cama y la encontró vacía, no estaba soñando, en realidad era el, era Ryo quien estaba frente a ella, pero algo andaba mal, no parecía el mismo Ryo de siempre, algo en el era diferente.

- Ryo - solo atinó a decir - c-como estas? ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó ella en tono nervioso

- ............... - Ryo la miró de manera distante y notoriamente confundido, iba a decir algo, pero en vez de eso solo bajó la mirada - hola - dijo el en un tono casi inaudible, después de eso solo hubo silencio, Kasumi no sabía que decir, no encontraba palabras para dirigirse a el, sin embargo haciendo un gran esfuerzo, decidió romper ese incómodo silencio.

- Bbueno, ahora solo falta esperar que te recuperes totalmente para entrenar duro y buscar al que te hizo esto no? todos te ayudaremos a entrenar para que puedas patearle el trasero, la próxima vez será diferente ya verás!! solo hay que....

- Cállate!!! cállate ya!! no quiero escuchar esas tonterías!!! - gritó Ryo fuertemente para desconcierto de Kasumi quien solo lo miró extrañadamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ryo le había gritado

- Porque dices eso Ryo? que acaso no irás a buscar al que te hizo esto? - preguntó Kasumi un tanto preocupada, definitivamente este Ryo no se parecía en nada al Ryo que ella conocía... 

- No, no voy a buscarlo, no tiene ningún caso, el es demasiado fuerte y nuca podría vencerlo, mi fuerza no se compara en lo mas mínimo, parecería que en verdad es un demonio, no pude hacer absolutamente nada, el Dojo fue destruido completamente y casi muero en aquella ocasión - en ese momento Ryo dio las espaldas a Kasumi, de manera que ella no pudiera ver su rostro y apretó los puños - es por eso que he tomado una decisión.... el dragón... el dragón ha muerto Kasumi, nunca más volveré a pelear, soy una vergüenza, es por eso que no volveré a pelear, no soy digno de ser el heredero del arte de Kyokugen, no mas... 

En ese momento Ryo salió corriendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido, Kasumi por su parte solo pudo caer de rodillas tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar 

- No es posible, no lo puedo creer!! ese no puede ser Ryo... 

Media hora después, Yuri entraba a la habitación en la que Ryo había dormido esa noche para llevarle algo de comer, sin embargo la encontró vacía y con algunas manchas de sangre en las sábanas, instintivamente alzó la vista y pudo ver que la ventana se encontraba abierta y el viento movía las cortinas a voluntad

- Ryo se fue!! - gritó Yuri tratando de llamar la atención de los demás - al parecer aún esta herido!!

En cuestión de segundos, Robert y King ya estaban reunidos en ese lugar, Yuri inspeccionaba la ventana

- Oigan, esperen un momento, donde esta Kasumi? - pregunto Robert un poco extrañado - vaya, creo que el viaje debió ser muy pesado 

- Voy a despertarla - dijo Yuri saliendo de ahi y dirigiéndose a la habitación de la chica

- A donde pudo haber ido Ryo? aun no estaba en muy buenas condiciones - comentó King moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro 

- Es verdad, Ryo hace muchas locuras, pero esto... simplemente no es su estilo - contestó Robert un tanto confundido por la situación - yo creo que alguien debería ir a buscarlo.

En ese momento Yuri entró de improviso en la habitación un tanto agitada.

- Kasumi no está en su habitación, también la busqué por toda la casa y no pude encontrarla!! - exclamó Yuri

- Ja!! tal vez esos dos se desaparecieron para no mostrarnos un momento romántico ja ja ja!! - bromeó Robert un poco mas tranquilo - no te preocupes Yuri, tu hermano es impredecible, apenas se recuperó y ya esta haciendo sus locuras!!

Yuri volteó a ver a Robert un tanto sorprendida por su respuesta, era obvio que estaba bromeando, pero no era el momento para hacerlo, así que se limitó a mirarlo seriamente 

- Y si esto es una oportunidad para que el enemigo ataque de nuevo? que tal si lo que esperaban era que nos separáramos para atacarnos? esta sería una oportunidad muy buena... no lo creen? - explicó King seriamente mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación

Yuri y Robert voltearon a ver a King con un notorio gesto de preocupación, era verdad, esta era una gran oportunidad para el enemigo de atacar, ya sea que atacara a Ryo por separado o a ellos tratando de encontrarlos, y en todo caso si Ryo y Kasumi volvían a la casa éstos serían blanco fácil, la verdad es que la situación era complicada 

- Tenemos que encontrarlos!! no podemos dar ventaja al enemigo!! - exclamó Robert un tanto alterado - yo iré a buscarlos, ustedes quédense aquí!! - King le impidió el paso.

Yo iré a buscar a Ryo - replicó King seriamente - en caso de que ataquen este lugar, Yuri y tu pueden coordinarse mejor para el ataque, han entrenado mucho mas tiempo juntos y podrán manejar mejor la situación, hay que pensar en todas las posibilidades

- Si pero... - interrumpió Yuri preocupada - y tu? estarás sola...

- No te preocupes por mi, tu mejor que nadie sabe que sé como cuidarme sola, además tengo contactos por ahí que me permitirán encontrar a Ryo mas fácilmente  -   argumentó King con mucha confianza.

- Tienes razón King, esta bien, pero se cuidadosa, no sabemos que puede pasar - contestó Robert

King asintió e inmediatamente salió de la habitación en busca de Ryo, mientras Roberto y Yuri solo se quedaron ahí parados unos instantes sin saber que decir 

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que tomemos nuestras precauciones - atinó a decir Robert - vamos Yuri, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas, Yuri asintió

- Espero que mi hermano se encuentre bien - pensó Yuri mientras seguía a Robert fuera de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Terry, Andy, Joe y Blue Mary llegaban a las puertas de The Garcia´s House.

- Es mi imaginación o cada vez que vengo veo esta casa mas grande? a ese Robert le gusta todo en grande!! - exclamó Joe bastante impresionado.

- Eso parece, pero no venimos a admirar su casa sino a buscar a Kasumi no? - replicó Terry un poco incómodo. 

Iban a tocar a la puerta cuando se percataron de que la reja se encontraba abierta.

- Eh?? una casa tan grande y la reja de la puerta esta abierta así nada mas?? no me parece normal - exclamo Mary un poco extrañada - ese Robert es un descuidado!! tiene tanto dinero que no se preocupa por esto!!

En eso estaban, cuando de repente vieron como alguien con gran habilidad saltaba la barda de la casa para después salir corriendo rápidamente sin siquiera notar su presencia.

- Uooooaa!! que fue eso? no pude ver de quien se trataba!! pero que diablos está pasando aquí? - exclamó  Joe - definitivamente esta casa es de locos!!  

- Oigan, esa era King!! - dijo Blue Mary - que está pasando aquí?

- Pues no se, pero lo mejor es que investiguemos, vamos a ver quien se encuentra en casa - exclamó Terry dirigiéndose a sus compañeros - algo debe estar pasando!!

Todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal, y al llegar notaron que en el interior de la casa se escuchaba un sonido muy fuerte, como si arrastraran las cosas e incluso como se rompían cosas de cristal o algo así, ellos se miraron entre si unos momentos, de repente escucharon como algo grande y pesado caía al piso haciendo un estrepitoso sonido.

- Carambolas!! están saqueando la casa!! - exclamó Terry mientras daba un paso atrás para golpear la puerta y forzarla para que se abriera

Terry golpeó fuerte pero ésta no se abrió, estaba hecha de una madera muy dura y resistente 

- Apártense todos!! - gritó Terry mientras se ponía en posición para ejecutar una de sus técnicas - Power Wave!! - gritó Terry mientras una poderosa onda de energía destrozaba la puerta, apenas había hecho esto cuando alcanzó a escuchar un grito femenino que venía del interior de la casa, seguido de una exclamación ya bastante conocida.

- Hao-Shoko-ken!! 

Terry apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la gran descarga de energía que se dirigía hacia él, la cual se siguió de largo y fue a impactarse contra un árbol cercano destrozándolo por completo.

- Uooooaaa!!! eso estuvo cerca!! pero que... - Terry no acababa de decir esto cuando volteó hacia la puerta, solo para encontrar a unos sorprendidos Robert y Yuri los cuales lo miraban con sorpresa.

- Terry!!! que estas haciendo aquí?? - preguntó Robert bastante sorprendido, entonces volteó y vio a los demás - ustedes también están aquí??!! 

- Oye ten mas cuidado quieres?!! poco faltó para que me mandaras a volar a otro país!! - protestó Terry - escuchamos un gran alboroto y pensamos que estaban saqueando tu casa!!

- Pero que es lo que está pasando aquí? y que es todo ese alboroto que escuchamos? - pregunto Mary confundida - me parece que se están comportando muy raro...

Robert y Yuri voltearon a verse el uno al otro, era obvio que la situación no estaba como para ocultar las cosas, así que ambos asintieron 

- Bueno, lo mejor será que les expliquemos todo lo que pasó - dijo Yuri - yo creo que se van a sorprender...

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Romance bajo la lluvia

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 5: ROMANCE BAJO LA LLUVIA**

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que King había salido a buscar a Ryo, se encontraba caminando por los muelles de South Town, preguntándose en donde podría estar, ya había buscado en el parque, en los barrios bajos, (por cierto que tuvo que ajustar cuentas con un tipo que se había portado insolente), algunos bares rivales de ella en su momento y hasta en el hospital pero nada, ni seña de Ryo

- A donde se habrá ido? esto me parece muy extraño... - dijo en voz alta - ya lo busqué en todos los lugares posibles y nada... estoy... ese tonto!! por su culpa estoy comenzando a preocuparme!!

En ese instante ella escuchó que alguien se acercaba a ella por detrás, sintió la presencia y preparó su cuerpo para el combate sin cambiar de posición 

- Me quiere tomar por sorpresa, quien será? bueno no importa ya vera... - pensó ella

Cuando sintió a esta persona muy cerca y a punto de tocarla, ella saltó hacia atrás con gran agilidad cayendo a espaldas del tipo, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver de quien se trataba... era Ryo!! ella se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos, no pudo decir nada por unos momentos, se supone que ella lo encontraría a él y no al contrario, el por su parte se quedó quieto, ni siquiera volteó a dar la cara a King. 

- Oye!! nos tenías muy preocupados!! - le gritó King - que no te das cuenta que el enemigo puede atacar de nuevo?

- Y eso que? - contestó Ryo en tono indiferente - no puedo hacer nada, son demasiado fuertes... no tengo oportunidad de ganar...

- Que? que dijiste? - preguntó King bastante confundida - no piensas pelear otra vez con el que te venció? por lo general siempre lo haces... siempre tratas de ganar por mas fuerte que sea el enemigo...

- No, no pienso pelear... ni ahora ni nunca... - musitó él - con esto me he dado cuenta que siempre voy a ser el tercero... Kyo Kusanagi y Terry Bogard están en un nivel diferente al mío... por mas que me esfuerzo nunca puedo alcanzar su nivel de pelea... y nunca podré... 

- No puedo creer lo que escucho... - interrumpió King - cuando nos conocimos me mostraste una gran determinación, estabas obsesionado con encontrar a tu hermana, recuerdas? tu y Robert estaban solos contra toda la mafia de South Town, a ti te tocaron los rivales mas peligrosos y mas fuertes y a todos los derrotaste... incluso a tu padre cuando estaba siendo controlado por Geese, recuerdas? cuando me venciste me di cuenta de tu gran determinación y te admiré por ello... yo... es decir... tu...

Ryo volteó a ver a King y notó algo nuevo en ella, algo que nunca había visto y que le sorprendió mucho, estaba llorando!! él no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y comenzaban a caer al piso, ella lo miraba tristemente mientras apretaba sus puños

- King!! que es lo que te pasa?? que te sucede?? por que estas llorando?? - tartamudeó Ryo confundido

- No me pasa nada!! - gritó King - es solo que... eres un gran tonto!! nunca me imaginé que te darías por vencido de esta forma!!

- Tu no entiendes!! - gritó también Ryo - ese tipo no es humano, es un monstruo!! nada de lo que yo haga o hagamos podría vencerlo!!

- Tonto!! - gritó King muy fuerte - eres un gran tonto!! no puedo creer que hayas sido tu el que derrotó a Mr. Big y a Mr. Karate!! no me salgas ahora con que detrás de tu apariencia de gran peleador solo se escondía un gran perdedor...

- Esto no es de tu incumbencia King!! - él se dejo caer al piso gritando - ninguna de mis técnicas podría hacerle nada, mi poder es insignificante... es que acaso quieres que cometa suicidio? quieres que muera a manos de ese demonio?

- No... no quiero eso... - King comenzó a sollozar casi sin control - eso no... pero es que...

King cayó de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no quería que Ryo la viera de esa forma, sin embargo era inútil. Ryo se acercó a ella cabizbajo, en el fondo le dolía mucho verla asi, pero no sabía exactamente que le estaba pasando, él la tomó de los hombros con mucho cuidado

- King... dime que es lo que te pasa por favor... - musitó él tiernamente - me... me duele mucho verte asi

- No te lo imaginas tonto?? - le gritó King ahogada por el llanto - es por ti!! solo por ti!! me preocupas!!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió por completo el cuerpo de Ryo, no podía moverse ni hablar, estaba paralizado por la impresión

- A-a que te refieres?? no te entiendo!! - preguntó muy confundido - por que te preocupa tanto lo que yo haga??

King se puso de pie lentamente y miró a Ryo a los ojos, ella le mostró una visión hipnotizante de sus preciosos ojos azules los cuales ahora estaban húmedos, ella se lanzó contra él bruscamente provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, ella quedó encima de el. Ryo no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando

- Ya no resisto mas... siempre me he quedado callada esperando que tu me digas algo... pero a veces pienso que nunca lo harás... así que te lo voy a decir yo... no me importa lo que pienses de mi!! desde el momento en que nos conocimos... aquella vez en que me derrotaste cuando trabajaba para Big... me empecé a enamorar de ti!! todo este tiempo... me gustabas cada vez mas, y yo no sabía que hacer!! no sabía cuales eran tus sentimientos!! y ahora... ahora... yo... 

Ryo definitivamente se encontraba es shock, aquello le había caído como un balde de agua helada, nisiquiera podía hablar, su cuerpo no le respondía, no sentía sus piernas o sus brazos, era como si se encontrara ahi flotando en el aire, solo podía escuchar...

- Tengo que decirlo!! tengo que decirlo por que es algo que me quema por dentro!! TE AMO!! TE AMO RYO!!

King besó a Ryo en los labios para sorpresa de este, fue un beso largo y apasionado, sin embargo Ryo no lo correspondió por que aun no lograba asimilar lo que sucedía. Después de unos momentos King se separó de su amado y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, Ryo aún se encontraba de pie muy confundido, no había movido ni un solo músculo, no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido

- Perdóname Ryo... me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos... - musitó King notoriamente triste aún con lágrimas en los ojos - es algo que tenía reprimido desde hace tiempo pero tenía que decírtelo, y no me arrepiento de ello... si no me amas no tengo porque reprochártelo... el que te lo haya dicho es suficiente para mi... 

***

- Esto era lo único que nos faltaba!! - exclamó Joe mientras aplastaba una lata de cerveza con sus manos - esto se vuelve mas y mas complicado!!

- Así que Ryo también fue derrotado por alguien? vaya!! eso si no me lo esperaba... - Reflexionó Terry mientras tomaba la mano de Mary - me pregunto si fue el mismo tipo que me derrotó hace tiempo....

- Posiblemente... - interrumpió Yuri - Kasumi me contó por teléfono hace dos meses mas o menos, que ocurrió un suceso muy extraño en Japón, de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron aproximadamente sesenta personas misteriosamente sin dejar rastro, lo curioso es que todos eran peleadores residentes en un templo considerados los mas fuertes de la región, por lo que el padre de Kasumi comenzó a investigar, dentro de una cámara secreta en el templo encontró los restos de los sesenta peleadores desaparecidos, estaban convertidos en esqueletos y de pronto de la nada apareció un guerrero de gran poder con pelo largo como de fuego y que usaba unas extrañas ropas y una capa de color blanco, poseía además una extraña espada con unos grabados muy peculiares, este guerrero venció y exterminó a toda la fuerza policiaca que dirigía el padre de Kasumi con solo un movimiento de su espada, Kasumi y su padre lograron escapar de aquella masacre haciéndose pasar por cadáveres, y ambos escucharon que este tipo dijo algo relacionado con vengarse de los Sakazaki, y que pagarían así por lo que le habían hecho, que sabía que se encontraban en América y que vendría a buscarlos aquí. Eso es lo que ella me contó a grandes rasgos - concluyó Yuri.

- Entonces es él!! - gritó Terry - es ese tipo de blanco con esa gran espada!! el fue el que me mandó al hospital!!

- Sin embargo no tiene sentido... - intervino Robert - si esto es cierto, y si se trata del mismo tipo que derrotó a Terry hace tiempo, por que no lo mató en aquella ocasión? es decir... le hubiera sido mucho mas fácil acabar con Terry primero y después buscarnos a nosotros, no creen? me parece bastante extraño....

- Tienes razón, no tiene sentido - comento Andy - acaso se cree tan fuerte que quiere que lo confrontemos todos juntos? sería una locura!! 

- Si, así es, pero... - Terry no terminó de decir esto, cuando afuera de la casa se escucho un tremendo estruendo parecido al de una explosión y un grito femenino desgarrador 

- Pero que demonios.....?? - gritó Andy mientras volteaba hacia la puerta.

- Parece que finalmente nos atacan...!! - Exclamó Robert mientras abrazaba a Yuri - salgamos a hacer frente mientras Mary y Yuri se quedan aquí, podrían servirnos de apoyo si las necesitamos no creen?

- Me parece buena idea - replicó Terry - vamos a ver de quien se trata, Mary, Yuri, quédense aquí, veamos de quien se trata!! 

- Vamos!! - exclamaron Andy, Joe y Robert al mismo tiempo mientras se encaminaban hacia el exterior de la casa. 

Al salir se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, por lo que la visibilidad era un tanto difícil, y los truenos y relámpagos daban un ambiente algo tétrico al panorama, por mas que voltearon a todos lados no lograron ver a ningún enemigo, pero si un gran cráter en el centro del patio de la casa, al parecer hecho por una explosión, y a unos cuantos metros se encontraba... el cuerpo inerte de Kasumi!! 

- Kasumi!! - gritó Robert mientras corría hacia la chica, al llegar la revisó y se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con vida - vaya!! que susto me diste!! - exclamo Robert mientras la tomaba en brazos y se dirigía a la casa, a sus espaldas de formó un punto color rojo brillante que crecía cada vez mas de tamaño.

- Cuidado Robert!! detrás de ti!! - gritó Terry al tiempo que preparó una esfera de energía y la dirigió hacia el blanco, Robert reaccionó y se tiró al suelo mientras la esfera hacía impacto con el blanco causando una gran explosión.

- P-pero que rayos fue eso??? - exclamó Joe bastante confundido - de donde salió, yo no vi a nadie!!

- Veo que son hábiles, pero de ninguna manera van a poder salir vivos de esta!! - dijo una voz desconocida - aquí se termina todo, ahora van a tener el honor de pelear conmigo ja ja ja ja ja ja!!

- Quien eres?? - gritó Terry - muéstrate!! deja de esconderte y ven a pelear!!

- Como quieras!! - contestó la voz en forma maligna, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, se materializó el enemigo enfrente de ellos.

- Que?? Wyler?? no puede ser!! que haces tu aquí?? - exclamó sorprendido Robert - no recuerdo que tuvieras esos poderes!!

- Lo conoces?? - preguntó Andy - ya habías luchado contra el??

- Si, Ryo y yo ya habíamos luchado contra el - explico sorprendido Robert - sus poderes no eran muy grandes, eran manipulados artificialmente... pero ahora parecen mucho mas grandes... su Ki no parece el mismo....

- Eres observador!! por supuesto que no es el mismo tonto!! - contestó Wyler - en aquel entonces era fuerte, pero gracias al poder del señor Kagami ahora soy invencible!! mi poder se ha multiplicado unas diez veces por lo menos!!

- Que has dicho?? para quien trabajas??  quien es ese tal Kagami?? - interrogó Terry bastante irritado - anda!! contesta!!!

- No te lo imaginas?? bueno, en vista de que van a morir pronto te lo diré: Se trata del señor Kagami; uno de los cuatro guardianes de las puertas del infierno, representante de Suzaku, el Fénix Rojo, el mismo que te derrotó a ti y a Sakazaki, ni te imaginas cual es su verdadero poder!! 

- Que dices?? un demonio?? no te creo nada!! estas loco!! - protestó Joe retadoramente - parece que la paliza que te dieron los Sakazaki hace tiempo te aflojó un tornillo

- Insolente!! - replicó Wyler - incluso sus peores enemigos se han aliado con Kagami al igual que yo!! y sus poderes aumentados también

- Ya me cansé de tantas tonterías!! demuéstralo!! - exclamó retadoramente Andy - veamos que tan bueno eres!!

Con eso se dio inicio a una lucha incierta entre truenos, relámpagos y una fuerte lluvia que mas bien parecía tormenta, mientras Yuri y Mary observaban atónitas la escena.

***

La lluvia era muy intensa, casi no se podía ver nada y Mai estaba empapada por completo, había estado llorando mucho por lo que le dijo Andy... pero aun así no sentía rencor hacia él, sabía que se trataba de un malentendido.... o no?

- Creo que buscaré a Andy y le preguntaré directamente si siente algo por mi... creo que es lo mejor, pero y si dice que no...? yo lo amo!! pero si dice que no... entonces no tengo ningún derecho de obligarlo a que me ame... - reflexionaba Mai sumamente confundida

Mai había estado en el parque pero la lluvia la había obligado a marcharse, eso ya no importaba ya que estaba empapada, así que se encontraba caminando por ahí sin un rumbo fijo, casi llegaba a los muelles de la ciudad, no había nadie en los alrededores, solo la lluvia... en eso alcanzó a ver a lo lejos a dos personas, se trataba de una pareja bajo la lluvia, estaban uno enfrente del otro contemplándose en silencio, no se movían a pesar de la lluvia tan fuerte que estaba cayendo

- Vaya!! ellos si tienen suerte!! - pensó en voz alta sin poder evitar sentir un poco de envidia - deben amarse mucho para estar así bajo esta lluvia tan fuerte... ojalá así fuéramos Andy y yo... - siguió caminando, su mente por un momento se puso en blanco, iba con la mirada en el piso, caminó así por unos minutos, pero instintivamente al pasar al lado de la pareja volteó a verlos como tratando de imaginarse así junto a Andy... lo que vió la dejó sumamente sorprendida, casi se cae de la impresión

La pareja de "enamorados que Mai estaba viendo no eran otros sino Ryo y King, quienes se miraban el uno al otro sin moverse, de pronto King bajó la vista y su semblante cambió, se notaba tristeza en su rostro

- Perdóname Ryo... no quería incomodarte con mis tonterías - ella le dio la espalda pero ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Mai, quien los observaba muy sorprendida y quieta como una estatua - por favor olvida lo que he dicho

- Pero King, yo... - tartamudeó Ryo esforzándose por decir algo pero no podía, se había quedado casi sin habla

- Será mejor que nos vayamos - King sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas y el agua de sus ojos azules - los demás deben estar preocupados

King dio media vuelta y dió unos cuantos pasos en dirección de regreso, Ryo entonces hizo un esfuerzo por decir algo, la verdad es que le estaba costando mucho trabajo expresarse libremente

- King... yo... también... te amo!! - gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo

King al escuchar eso volteó sumamente sorprendida hacia Ryo, el cual la observaba con una cara de ternura, ella no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su corazón comenzó a palpitar demasiado rápido

- Que dijiste?? - exclamó King entrecortadamente, no podía hablar bien por la sorpresa, sus ojos temblaron

- Yo también te amo!! eres todo para mi King... - murmuró acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros - la verdad es que tenía miedo de decírtelo porque creía que no sentías lo mismo... pero ahora.... 

King de pronto sintió que sus piernas no le respondían, apenas podía mantenerse en pie y pensó que se trataba de un sueño, Ryo acercó su rostro al suyo y la besó sin decir nada mas, ella se entregó a la pasión de aquel momento, abrazó con fuerza a Ryo y ambos se fundieron en un beso sumamente apasionado, como desquitando todo el tiempo que habían perdido en aceptar sus sentimientos

- Mi amor... tu también eres todo para mi, me haces tan feliz... - musitó King suspendiendo ese gran beso por unos segundos, para después ser silenciada nuevamente por los labios de él, la lluvia caía estrepitosamente pero ni eso fue suficiente para separar a los enamorados, sin duda se trataba de una tarde lluviosa pero maravillosa al mismo tiempo

Mai había estado observando y escuchando todo atentamente muy sorprendida, pero después de observarlos un buen rato fundiéndose en ese beso comenzó a incomodarse un poco y decidió hacerse notar, así que se acercó a ellos como fingiendo pasar por ahi por casualidad  

- King?? eres tu?? - preguntó Mai sobreactuando sorpresa

- mmmmm?? - volteó  la chica separándose un momento de los labios de su novio - M-mai!! este.... hola!! que estas haciendo aquí?? vaya lluvia no?? ja ja ja ja!!........ - tartamudeó King bastante nerviosa y apenada

Mai aún se encontraba muy sorprendida pero ésta se había convertido ya en alegría, King era su amiga y por eso se alegraba mucho por ella, aunque a ella misma no le resultaran las cosas tan bien como ella esperaba con respecto a Andy  

- Si!! - exclamó Mai - la lluvia es muy fuerte pero parece que no te molesta mucho eh?? vaya King, parece que al fin lo atrapaste!! felicidades!! y tu Ryo!! - ahora iba contra el pobre de Ryo - también te felicito!! ya te habías tardado mucho no?? ya hasta los consideraba un caso perdido ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!! - Mai rió escandalosamente mientras a King y a Ryo solo les recorría una gran gota de sudor

- Este.... si, muchas gracias Mai.... - contestó Ryo un poco nervioso - pero dime, que estas haciendo aquí? acaso tu y Andy vinieron a visitar a Terry?

- Bueno yo..... - contestó Mai un poco nerviosa - yo vine aquí por que... - Mai no acababa de decir esto cuando fue interrumpida por una voz extraña.

- Vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí? parece que corrí con suerte!! - exclamó una figura que aparecía frente a los chicos, no era otro sino Eiji Kisaragi - ha llegado el momento de la venganza!!

- Kisaragi!! - exclamó Ryo 

King se interpuso frente a Ryo como protegiéndolo, lo cual sorprendió mucho a Eiji 

- King... que es lo que estás haciendo?? - pregunto Ryo confundido.

- No dejaré que te haga nada - contestó King con determinación en su voz - tu me dijiste hace rato que no volverías a pelear y respeto eso, además no estás en condiciones de pelear ahora

- Que?? - preguntó Eiji sorprendido - como esta eso de que no volverá a pelear?? es una broma o que?? - volvió a preguntar ahora irritado - hey!! un momento!! por que lo proteges?? acaso me perdí de algo??

- Esto no es asunto tuyo ninja!! - replicó King - ven a pelear!!

- El problema es con Sakazaki y nada mas!! - reclamó Eiji muy molesto - así que apártate y no estorbes!! hablo en serio!! 

- Ten cuidado con lo que pides Eiji.... se puede volver realidad - contestó Ryo en tono serio - nadie habla así de ella oíste?? pelearé contigo y haré que te arrepentirás de lo que dijiste!!

- Ryo.....!! - exclamó King dirigiéndose a él con sorpresa - estas seguro? creo que aún estas algo débil... tus heridas....

- No King - interrumpió Ryo - estoy bien... ahora que estás conmigo he recuperado la confianza en mi mismo!! y después de esto iré a buscar a los que me lastimaron y los haré pagar!! no me importa que tan fuertes sean o cuantos sean!! yo los derrotaré!! 

- Ryo... - musitó King mientras le daba un beso a Ryo en la mejilla - yo confío en ti, se que puedes hacerlo

- Gracias King, no te voy a decepcionar - después de esto se dirigió a Eiji y cambió su semblante bruscamente a enojo - muy bien Kisaragi, estoy listo!! 

- Al fin te dignaste a pelear... - asintió Eiji - muy bien!! no entiendo lo que pasa pero no importa!! - gritó Eiji lanzandose con todo al ataque

King y Mai se apartaron un poco del lugar para dar espacio a la pelea, mientras que Ryo adoptaba su posición de combate esperando el ataque de Eiji con una sonrisa maliciosa, en ese mismo instante un relámpago iluminó el cielo seguido del trueno, como anunciando la batalla que estaba por comenzar, tal vez la definitiva entre ambos rivales.

***

Por otro lado, en Garcia´s House, la batalla no iba muy bien, a pesar de que Terry, Andy y Joe atacaban directamente a Wyler, a este no parecían afectarle sus golpes, Robert aprovechó la ocasión para llevar a Kasumi dentro de la casa.

- Ufff!!! eso estuvo cerca!! por poco y no lo logro!! - exclamó Robert mientras entraba a la casa con Kasumi en brazos, la cual por cierto no tenia puerta... se dirigió a las escaleras para llevar a Kasumi a una de las habitaciones - Yuri, Mary!! vengan!! atiendan a Kasumi, parece que está herida!!

Las chicas asintieron y lo siguieron al primer nivel de la casa, Robert dejó a Kasumi sobre la cama de la habitación que alguna vez ocupara Ryo cuando estaba inconsciente 

- Cuídenla bien!! tengo que salir a ayudar a los muchachos!! - exclamó - pero no bajen la guardia, esto no me gusta y quien sabe que pueda pasar!! 

- No te preocupes Robert, nosotras la cuidaremos, ve a ayudar a Terry y a los otros por favor - dijo Mary mientras cubría a Kasumi con una frazada 

- Ok, voy afuera a ayudar - dijo Robert mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, pero fue interceptado por Yuri quien le impidió el paso, Robert se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de Yuri, Mary al darse cuenta de esto puso atención mirando a Yuri de reojo

- Que pasa Yuri?? por que me impides el paso? que no ves que tengo que ayudar a los otros? - interrogó Robert algo confundido

Yuri miró a Robert por unos instantes para después lanzarse a sus brazos, el la recibió y comprendió que estaba asustada, después de unos instantes ella se separó de Robert y lo miró a los ojos

- Robert.... - musitó Yuri en un tomo casi inaudible - cuídate mucho por favor... ten cuidado... - dicho esto, Yuri se prendió de los labios de Robert, para sorpresa de éste y de Mary, fue un beso algo breve pero suficiente para expresarle lo que sentía por el, Robert comprendió y ahora él la correspondió

Mary fingió no verlos y acomodó por segunda vez la frazada que le había colocado a Kasumi, finalmente ambos se separaron y se miraron el uno al otro.

- Espera por mi Yuri, no me pasará nada, regresaré por ti... - le dijo Robert dulcemente y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Yuri en la puerta de la habitación, ella se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, hasta que Mary rompió el silencio con un ligero suspiro.

Mientras Robert iba corriendo hacia la salida, sintió una gran emoción, era obvio el porqué, al fin había comprobado que Yuri en verdad lo quería y se preocupaba por el, de hecho ya se había dado cuenta de esto, pero en verdad, en las situaciones difíciles es cuando los verdaderos sentimientos sales a relucir 

- Espera por mi Yuri, derrotaremos a ese loco de Wyler, ya verás... entonces podremos estar juntos... - pensó Robert mientras atravesaba la puerta de la casa

Al salir de la casa notó que Wyler se encontraba de espaldas a el, mientras que Andy, Terry y Joe se encontraban de frente a este, era una gran oportunidad y lo sabía, así que no perdió el tiempo y tomó aún mas impulso corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo directamente hacia el enemigo.

- Hi En Senpuu Kyaku!! - gritó Robert mientras le conectaba sus famosas patadas a Wyler por la espalda, las cuales mandaron a este proyectado hacia delante, por lo que Terry tampoco desaprovechó la ocasión

- Power Geyser!! - gritó Terry mientras proyectaba a Wyler con su ataque hacia un árbol, el cual era destrozado por la fuerza del impacto

- Vaya!! eso estuvo muy bien Robert!! por fin le conectamos un buen ataque a ese tipo!! - exclamó Terry mostrándole a Robert su puño con el pulgar hacia arriba - ya nos estaba causando algunos problemas....

Terry no terminaba de decir esto, cuando Wyler se levantó del suelo como si nada, emitiendo una risa sarcástica para sorpresa de todos.

- Ja ja ja ja!! eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer?? - se burló Wyler mientras levantaba sus brazos, para después extenderlos hacia los lados, de pronto una enorme aura de energía color rojo rodeó todo su cuerpo - ahora es mi turno, yo les mostraré el verdadero poder!! Shoten Dead Flash!! - gritó Wyler mientras liberaba un gran destello de energía el cual mandó a todos los chicos proyectados en diferentes direcciones, como si hubiesen recibido cien golpes.

- Que pasó?? aghhh!! sentí una infinidad de impactos!! pero que clase de técnica es esa?? - exclamó Terry doliéndose de aquel ataque, era obvio que había recibido gran daño, ya que le costó trabajo levantarse, las piernas no parecían responderle como debieran

- Maldito Wyler!! que fue lo que hiciste?? que fue eso??!! no recuerdo que tuvieras esas técnicas!! - reclamó Robert poniéndose de pié con dificultad, volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el único que permanecía de pie además de él era Terry, por otra parte Andy y Joe no habían corrido con tanta suerte y estaban inconscientes 

- Ja ja ja, te lo dije!! no soy el mismo de antes, ahora utilizo las técnicas del señor Kagami, es una técnica equivalente al impacto de cien golpes, todos en diferentes direcciones, algo parecido al "Teleport" de Rugal pero mas fuerte!! espero que ya se hayan dado cuenta de que no pueden ganar!! ja ja ja ja!!

- Y tu crees que nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente? se ve que no nos conoces!! - exclamo Terry, volteó a ver a Robert y este asintió - muy bien, esto apenas comienza!! - y dicho esto, Terry se lanzó al ataque en contra de un sorprendido Wyler, el cual solo esperó el ataque de Terry

Antes de llegar a Wyler, Terry dio un gran salto confundiendo a este, cayó de tras de él y le dio un gran golpe con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda, éste solo gritó al sentir el impacto, se volvió furioso hacia Terry pero no lo encontró, en su lugar solo sintió el impacto de una gran patada en su rostro, era Robert que había tomado mucho impulso y lo había tomado por sorpresa, este salió proyectado hacia atrás, estaba a punto de frenar su trayectoria cuando escucho un grito a sus espaldas

- Power Geyser!! exclamó Terry y una gran onda de energía golpeó el cuerpo de Wyler, este chilló de dolor y fue proyectado nuevamente hacia la dirección de la cual había venido, solo para darse cuenta que al frente se encontraba Robert con una gran aura de energía alrededor de su cuerpo

- Oughhhhh!! Yo conozco esa técnica.... es.... no!! maldición!! es... - Wyler no terminó la frase cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de Robert, el mismo grito que había escuchado en el pasado cuando fue derrotado

- Haou Shou Ko Ken!! - exclamó Robert y de sus manos despidió una gran descarga de energía la cual se dirigió a Wyler, a éste no le quedó mas que poner defensa unos cuantos segundos antes de recibir el impacto y la gran descarga golpeó violentamente su cuerpo

Wyler fue arrojado a una gran distancia para después aterrizar estrepitosamente en el suelo 

- Te lo merecías Wyler... - musitó Robert con la voz entrecortada debido al agotamiento que le había provocado su técnica y al daño recibido, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped no sin antes notar que Terry se dirigía hacia él caminando con dificultad, era obvio que también estaba en las mismas condiciones.

***

King se encontraba presenciando la pelea de Ryo y le gritaba dando ánimos, mientras Mai la observaba algo confundida, King notó esto y le sonrió.

- Oye King... en verdad me sorprende mucho tu actitud... - preguntó Mai cambiando su semblante de confusión a emoción -nunca te había visto así....al fin Ryo se te declaró verdad? que suerte tienes!!

- Eh? tu sabías? - preguntó King - pero si nunca se lo dije a nadie... 

- Hay amiga - exclamó Mai mientras tocaba el hombro de King - eso no se dice, tu misma lo demostrabas todo el tiempo... la forma en que mirabas a Ryo... cuando hacías un comentario acerca de su equipo, siempre sacabas a relucir a Ryo: "es muy fuerte" "nos va a costar trabajo" "Ryo es el mas difícil de los tres"... pero sobre todo recuerdo lo nerviosa que estabas cuando por fin te tocó pelear contra el en el torneo pasado... por eso me dejé ganar para que pudieras pelear contra él... y te sonrojaste mucho cuando te saludó antes de iniciar el combate!!

- Te dejaste ganar?? con razón ya se me hacía que andabas muy débil ese día ja ja ja!! - rió King bastante divertida - gracias amiga... eso no lo sabía... entonces de seguro no fuiste la única que se dio cuenta verdad?

- Este... bueno... si... creo que alguien también se dio cuenta - Mai trató de acomodar el comentario - pero ya no me acuerdo quien es... je je je... 

En ese momento el semblante de Mai cambió por unos segundos, había recordado a una amiga...

- Pobre Kasumi - pensó Mai - de seguro va a sufrir mucho cuando sepa que King y Ryo ya son novios... ella está tan enamorada de Ryo... que problema!!

- Pasa algo Mai? de repente te noto algo pensativa - interrogó King - ya te acordaste quien mas se dio cuenta? 

- Eh? ah s-si, ya me acorde.... fue... fue.... fue Yuri!! si!! ella también se dio cuenta!! ja ja ja como se me pudo olvidar? - se le ocurrió de repente a Mai - uf!! es cierto!! Yuri también se dio cuenta... de la que me salve - pensó 

- Ah, ya veo... bueno, no me esperaba menos de ella, se fija en todo!! ja ja ja!! - replicó King 

- Muy bien, ya es suficiente - sonrió Ryo - esto termina aquí, no eres tan fuerte como decías Eiji o si? ríndete ahora o vas a salir lastimado

- De ninguna manera!! - gritó Eiji bastante agitado por la batalla - vine por mi venganza y te voy a derrotar!!  

- Que necio eres!! bueno, como quieras!! - gritó Ryo lanzándose hacia Eiji como queriendo golpearlo en el rostro, este lo notó y puso guardia arriba - caíste!! - exclamó Ryo al tiempo que cambiaba de dirección en el ultimo momento su golpe dirigiéndolo al estómago, este impactó fuertemente provocando que Eiji bajara la guardia a causa de la falta de aire, Ryo aprovechó la ocasión y le aplicó su Zan Retsu Ken, infinidad de golpes impactaron el cuerpo desprotegido de Eiji, para rematar con un último golpe al rostro de éste, con lo que tuvo suficiente y cayó al piso fuera de combate. 

- Eso!! - gritó King, ella corrió hacia Ryo para después abrazarlo - sabía que podías hacerlo, estas bien? - preguntó King apartándose de golpe de él

- Estoy bien, un poco débil aún pero no me causó muchos problemas - declaró Ryo en tono amable - será mejor que volvamos a la casa, ya fue mucho por hoy y deben estar preocupados

- Tu también ven con nosotros Mai - King se dirigió a su amiga guiñándole un ojo - te hará bien algo caliente después de haberte mojado así, que dices?  

- Esta bien... iré con ustedes, de todas formas ahora no tengo nada que hacer... gracias!!

- Muy bien!! - dijo Ryo mientras se inclinaba para recoger el cuerpo de su adversario, lo levantó en su hombro y se puso en marcha - no podemos dejar a este tonto aquí!! le puede dar una pulmonía!!

King le hizo una seña a Mai para ponerse en marcha y los tres comenzaron a caminar, King miró de reojo a Ryo e hizo un gesto de ternura 

- Por eso me gustas tanto - musitó King

- Dijiste algo? - preguntó extrañado Ryo

- No, solo pensaba en voz alta - le sonrió dulcemente

Por su parte Mai caminaba atrás de ellos, los miró un rato y también sonrió 

- En verdad hacen buena pareja... solo espero que Kasumi no se entere de esto... - pensó - lo bueno es que ella esta lejos y no tiene por que enterarse... 

La lluvia seguía cayendo y no había nadie en las calles, el panorama lucía solitario y triste, nadie se hubiera imaginado que con esta atmósfera tan extraña y fría, pudiera haberse dado un romance bajo la lluvia

** CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Revelaciones

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 6: REVELACIONES**

Después de la batalla, Terry y Robert fueron por Wyler, quien se encontraba inconsciente y después de discutir un poco, acordaron llevarlo a la casa, lo ataron fuertemente a una silla en el sótano con varias cadenas y lo que pudieron encontrar, al final, llevaron a Andy y a Joe a una de las habitaciones para que se recuperaran

- Bueno ya está, cuando despierte nos dirá toda la verdad - exclamó Terry un tanto agitado

- Solo espero que quiera cooperar - comentó Robert doliéndose de su hombro izquierdo - vaya!! si que nos costó trabajo derribarlo!!

- Tienen razón, y quien sabe si tengamos que enfrentarnos a mas enemigos igual o mas fuertes que él - interrumpió Blue Mary mientras entraba a la habitación en compañía de Yuri - y ya dejen eso que tenemos que curar sus heridas

- Mary!! - exclamó Terry - así que nos van a curar? eso suena bien!!

- Y como se encuentra Kasumi? ella está bien verdad? - preguntó Robert preocupado

- Ella está bien, no te preocupes, solo se llevó algunos golpes, nada grave..... hey!! y por que te preocupa tanto Kasumi?? - protestó Yuri volteando la mirada indignada hacia otro lado

A Terry y a Mary solo les recorrió una gran gota de sudor

- Bueno yo.... - Robert iba a disculparse, cuando escuchó ruidos en la parte baja de la casa - alguien va a entrar a la casa!! - exclamó

Todos se dirigieron a la planta baja de la casa y vieron que alguien golpeaba el gran mueble de madera que cubría la abertura de la puerta de la entrada (ya que ya no había puerta)

- Todos escóndanse, cuando tengamos a la vista al enemigo lo atacamos todos al mismo tiempo - Propuso Terry

Todos asintieron y se fueron a ocultar, poco a poco el gran mueble comenzó a ceder y todos se preparaban para el ataque, pero en eso se dieron cuenta de que alguien venía bajando las escaleras, era Kasumi, quien se encontraba aún adormilada y no se daba cuenta de la situación.

- Hey!! a donde se fueron todos? - preguntó la chica en voz alta mientras se dirigía a la puerta, fue entonces que el gran mueble cedió y la entrada quedó al descubierto para sorpresa de Kasumi.

- Diablos!! todos al ataque!! - exclamó Terry

Todos salieron de su escondite y se colocaban en posición de ataque delante de Kasumi, la cual estaba sentada en el suelo, ya que de la sorpresa de había ido de espaldas

- Hey, Hey!! somos nosotros!! no disparen!! - exclamó una voz conocida 

- Ya estamos de vuelta y estamos hambrientos!! - se escuchó la voz de King quien entraba a la casa para sorpresa de todos - Mai también viene con nosotros...

- King?? eres tu? acaso encontraste a Ryo?? - preguntó Robert bastante sorprendido

- Vaya, que bueno, Mai viene con ellos, pero... King haciendo bromas?? ahora si lo he visto todo!! - exclamó Terry igual o mas desconcertado que Robert

- Hola como les va? - saludó Ryo un poco nervioso - Terry? que estas haciendo aquí??... y Blue Mary también? de que se trata esto? pregunto Ryo un tanto confundido.

- Que??? te vas sin avisar, haces que todos nos preocupemos, se hace un tremendo alboroto aquí, llegan visitas y después llegas diciendo solo: "Hola, como les va?" - le gritó Yuri furiosa, todos retrocedieron un poco - eres un irresponsable!!

- Perdón, lo siento!! - Ryo puso su mano en su nuca mientras todos, a excepción de King y Mai lo veían extrañadamente.

- Ryo!! - gritó Kasumi levantándose del suelo de golpe y lanzándose a sus brazos para desconcierto de todos - estaba muy preocupada!! me da mucho gusto que estés bien!!

- Oh, oh!! creo que esto no se ve muy bien, esto me huele a problemas.... - exclamó Mai en voz baja - espero que King no se de cuenta...

- Coff, coff!! - llamó la atención King - Ryo, creo que deberíamos meter a la casa al buscapleitos no? - señaló King en un tono muy "cariñoso"

- Eh?? ah si!! creo que es lo mejor - tartamudeó Ryo apartándose de los brazos de Kasumi y dirigiéndose al exterior de la casa

King y Kasumi se veían en forma por demás rara, Yuri se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la mirada

- Buuuuuueno!! creo que lo mejor será que descansemos un poco no? - exclamó Mai disimulando cansancio para tratar de suavizar lo ocurrido

- Oye Mai - exclamó Terry - creo que Andy quería decirte algo, se pondrá muy feliz de saber que también estas aquí

- Ah si... bueno, hablaré con el luego, ahora estoy algo cansada... - contestó Mai mientras buscaba en donde sentarse, pero al no encontrar optó por hacerlo en el suelo

Terry solo bajo la mirada un poco y se rascó la cabeza 

- Que raro - pensó Terry - esto me huele mal, ella no es así....

- Aquí está - Ryo entró en ese momento con Eiji a cuestas - creo que mejor lo llevo a una habitación antes de que pesque un resfriado

- Oye Ryo, puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó Terry - es algo importante...

- Si claro, solo déjame llevar a este atolondrado arriba - contestó Ryo subiendo las escaleras con Eiji a cuestas

- Ahhhhhh!!! estoy rendida!!! como me gustaría dormir todo lo que resta del día y toda la noche!! - exclamó Yuri bostezando descaradamente - tengo mucho sueño y casi no tengo energías...

- Por lo que veo no han dormido bien, verdad Yuri? - preguntó Terry curiosamente - tal vez ahora que ya somos mas puedan descansar un poco mas

- Lo dices por lo de Wyler? no lo creo... - replicó Yuri seriamente - mas bien creo que los ataques pueden ser mas intensos ahora que este fue vencido, ahora vamos a dormir menos, tenemos que montar guardias o algo así....            

- Tal vez no - intervino Terry - como dije, ahora que somos mas, podremos turnarnos en las guardias y estar mas descansados y listos para cuando el enemigo ataque de nuevo

- Piensan ayudarnos? - pregunto Yuri muy sorprendida abriendo mucho los ojos - es en serio?

- Pues si, al parecer el sujeto que venció a Ryo es el mismo que estoy buscando, así que vamos a trabajar juntos en esto, asi va a ser mas difícil que acaben con nosotros no crees? - comentó Terry acomodándose su gorra de tal forma que cubría la mayor parte de su rostro

- Terry..... - musito Yuri en voz baja

- Así es, no conozco todos los detalles, pero pueden contar con mi ayuda también -  intervino Mai guiñándole un ojo a Yuri y extendiendo su abanico - somos amigos, no?

- Mai...... Terry.... gracias amigos.... - musitó Yuri - yo creo que.....

- Bien, ya estoy aquí, que querías decirme? - interrumpió súbitamente Ryo bajando las escaleras

- Ahora vuelvo - Terry se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Ryo para que lo siguiera afuera

Terry y Ryo salieron de la casa, Robert también bajó las escaleras junto con King y se acercaron a donde se encontraba Mai y Yuri

- Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - preguntó Kasumi en voz alta desde un rincón de la sala, todos voltearon hacia ella - me parece que ahora si nos tienen donde querían.....

- De que hablas? - preguntó King - por que no nos dices exactamente que pasa aquí? lo que sabemos de todo esto es muy poco....

- Ok, pero prefiero esperar a que Ryo y Terry estén aquí.... - señaló Kasumi mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho - tengo un mal presentimiento de esto....

Mientras tanto, afuera dos veteranos de diferentes estilos y escuelas de pelea intercambiaban puntos de vista, la luz de la luna cubría todo el lugar y un viento frío dominaba la atmósfera y curiosamente no se escuchaba ningún sonido de la ciudad, era una noche extrañamente silenciosa

- Vaya, parece que tu también la pasaste mal no Ryo? me pregunto si el tipo que nos atacó es el mismo... si es así, es muy fuerte!! no pude hacerle nada, ni siquiera lo pude tocar!! - explicó Terry

- Si, así es - afirmó Ryo bajando la cabeza - es muy fuerte, ni siquiera mi mejor técnica pudo competir contra la suya, sentí un poder y una energía tremendas!! no había sentido algo así desde hace tiempo, es como cuando nos enfrentamos al mismísimo Orochi....

- Tienes razón, era una energía monstruosa, difícilmente creo que un ser humano pueda poseer tal cantidad de poder.... pero bueno, lo que quería proponerte es que unamos fuerzas para derrotar a ese sujeto, es demasiado fuerte y si nos enfrentamos a el en forma separada, lo mas seguro es que nos elimine, no crees?

- Bueno... si, tienes razón, aunque yo tenía la idea de pelear solo contra el... me humilló a mi y a la escuela Sakazaki... la verdad no se que hacer... creo que lo correcto es que lo enfrente yo solo...

- Estas loco?? - intervino bruscamente Terry - ese sujeto es demasiado fuerte!! valdría la pena arriesgarte a que te mate sabiendo que vas a perder?? al menos luchando entre todos tenemos mas posibilidades de ganar!!

- Y que tal si te equivocas?? - protestó Ryo - has pensado que pasaría si  aun así no somos capaces de derrotarlo? todos nuestros amigos perecerían en vano por nada, los únicos culpables seríamos nosotros!! vale la pena arriesgarlos así??

- Bueno... pero que acaso no tienes confianza en ti mismo y en tus amigos? tu familia? - preguntó Terry de manera enérgica - me da la impresión que no eres el mismo que nos ayudó a pelear contra Orochi!! has cambiado... tienes miedo verdad?? es eso??

- Si, si tengo miedo, pero miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a mis amigos y a mi familia - señaló Ryo - no quiero ponerlos en peligro, si alguien peligra quiero ser únicamente yo

- Ryo...... - musito Terry

- Entiendo que a ti también te derrotaron, así que si quieres que ambos peleemos juntos, no tengo ningún inconveniente - aclaró Ryo - pero de ninguna manera permitiré que alguien mas se inmiscuya en esto, esta claro?

- No seas pesado Ryo - bromeó un poco Terry - y que piensas hacer si alguien de nuestros amigos intenta intervenir? no lo vas a regañar o si? ja ja ja ja ja!!

- No - Ryo se volvió hacia Terry con una mirada fría y le mostró su puño envuelto en un resplandor azul - pelearé y derrotaré al que quiera intervenir... esta claro?? y no me importa si se trata de Yuri o de Robert!!

- Te has vuelto loco?? hablas en serio?? - preguntó Terry bastante sorprendido - no puedes pelear contra nuestros amigos!! incluso contra tu familia y Robert??

- También... si fuera necesario...

- En verdad que estas loco!! como puedes decir eso?? - exclamó Terry alterado -seremos derrotados fácilmente!! no te das cuenta?? 

- No me importa, yo lo único que quiero es pelear con él una vez mas - Ryo comenzó a caminar hacia la casa sin voltear a ver siquiera a su amigo

Terry se limitó a ver como Ryo se alejaba después de su respuesta, la cual lo había dejado atónito.

- No puede ser.... - musitó - las cosas se están complicando aún mas...

Todos dentro de la casa estaban en silencio, solo se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir, esperaban que Terry y Ryo entraran a la casa para que Kasumi pudiera ponerlos al tanto de todo, fue entonces que entró Ryo, pero este se veía un tanto distante, éste se acercó a los demás y se sentó en el piso a esperar dándole la espalda a todos

- Y Terry?? - preguntó Blue Mary 

- No se, creo que ya viene - contestó Ryo sin siquiera voltear, esto desconcertó a la mayoría de los presentes

- Y ahora que se traen ustedes dos?? - preguntó Robert un poco molesto - acaso solo salieron a discutir?

- Terry y yo tenemos ideas diferentes, es todo - contestó secamente Ryo - somos rivales lo olvidas?

- Lo sabía!!! - exclamó Robert - volvieron a pelear!! una situación como esta y ustedes se la pasan peleando?? no lo puedo creer!!

- Ya estoy aquí!! - Terry caminó hacia sus amigos sin quitarle la vista de encima a Ryo - vaya que hace frío afuera eh? bueno, creo que Kasumi debería decirnos que es lo que pasa aquí no? la verdad es que no sabemos casi nada del enemigo, bueno, solo que nos quiere muertos. 

- Esta bien... - tomó aire kasumi acercándose a los demás

Kasumi se sentó junto a Ryo pero éste estaba como disimulando aburrimiento, ella no le dio importancia y comenzó a hablar

- Fue hace dos meses mas o menos - comenzó - ocurrió un suceso muy extraño en Japón, de la noche a la mañana desaparecieron aproximadamente sesenta personas misteriosamente sin dejar rastro, lo curioso es que todos eran peleadores residentes en un templo considerados los mas fuertes de la región, por lo que mi padre y yo comenzamos a investigar, dentro de una cámara secreta en el templo encontró los restos de los sesenta peleadores desaparecidos, estaban convertidos en esqueletos y de pronto de la nada apareció un guerrero de gran poder con pelo largo como de fuego y que usaba unas extrañas ropas y una capa de color blanco, poseía además una extraña espada con unos grabados muy peculiares, este guerrero venció y exterminó a toda la fuerza policiaca que dirigía mi padre con solo un movimiento de su espada y destruyó el lugar, mi padre y yo logramos escapar de aquella masacre haciéndonos pasar por cadáveres, y ambos escuchamos que este tipo dijo algo relacionado con vengarse de los Sakazaki, y que pagarían así por lo que le habían hecho, que sabía que se encontraban en América y que vendría a buscarlos aquí - ella hizo una pausa para tomar aire - él dijo llamarse a si mismo Kagami, uno de los cuatro guardianes de las puertas del infierno, pero sobre todo maldecía a un tal Kaede, quien supuestamente fue el que finalmente lo exterminó y lo envió al infierno, aquel lugar era terrible, era un verdadero cementerio cuando salimos de entre los escombros... 

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kasumi y ya no pudo hablar mas, buscó a Ryo, pero este seguía en la misma posición y viendo hacia otro lado, esto la desconcertó y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Mai y Yuri fueron a su encuentro para consolarla, Mai volteó a reclamar a Ryo con la mirada, pero en ese mismo momento éste se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

- Hey Ryo!! a donde crees que vas? - preguntó Mary - este no es el momento de salir a pasear...!!

- No quiero perder el tiempo -   contestó Ryo - voy a entrenar, yo solo derrotaré a ese maldito!! ya verán que si... 

Ryo se disponía a salir cuando de pronto se detuvo justo en la puerta y permaneció ahí unos segundos sin siquiera voltear

- Ah, se me olvidaba... - volvió a hablar - Terry les va a advertir algo importante, y hablo en serio!! no respondo por lo que pueda pasar... - y dicho esto volteó a ver a Terry con una mirada fría, para después salir de la casa hacia la fría noche

- Que fue todo eso?? - preguntó extrañada Mai - no entendí nada de lo que dijo.... a que se refirió con eso de que no respondía por lo que podía pasar?

- Bueno, el.... - comenzó Terry un tanto nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza - él dijo que iba a derrotar al tal Kagami él solo, y que si alguno de ustedes intervenía..... el derrotará a quien se interponga....

- Que que?? eso dijo?? - preguntó bastante molesto Robert - y como piensa hacerlo el solo?? si la ultima vez casi lo matan...!!

King al escuchar esto, y sin decir una sola palabra, se levantó de golpe y corrió rumbo a la puerta, abandonando la casa en busca de Ryo, lo cual también desconcertó a los presentes, pero sobre todo a Kasumi, quien por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy triste en ese momento.

- Esos dos si que parecen novios eh? - exclamó una conocida voz, todos voltearon hacia la escalera, no era otro sino Joe y Andy, quienes ya se habían recuperado y bajaban las escaleras para ver que ocurría - que pasa aquí? todos se comportan de una manera muy rara!!

- Andy!! Joe!! ya se encuentran bien!! que bueno!! comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes!! - exclamó Terry mientras corría a su encuentro

- Andy!! Andy!! estas bien? no estas mal herido?? - exclamó Mai mientras corría a los brazos de su "novio" - perdóname Andy... si tu ya no me quieres, entonces yo....

- No digas nada - interrumpió Andy mientras tomaba las manos de Mai - yo también te... quiero, he sido un completo idiota... yo... - entonces volteó hacia la puerta por un instante y después se dirigió nuevamente a Mai - vamos afuera, tengo que hablar contigo...

- Claro que si Andy, vamos... - accedió Mai mientras Andy la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba hacia la salida, para después salir de la casa, todos estaban un tanto extrañados

- Bueno... al menos esos dos parece que se reconciliarán no? - preguntó algo divertido Terry

- Oye Terry... - interrumpió Mary - en verdad eso dijo Ryo? atacará a cualquiera que quiera intervenir? 

Terry asintió con una expresión seria en su rostro 

- Que tonto... nunca lo vencerá el solo - Mary hizo una fea mueca - por que? por que son tan orgullosos los hombres?? no entiendo!!

- Pues... - interrumpió Terry alzando la mirada - el no lo hace por orgullo... lo que quiere es proteger a sus amigos y a su familia... no quiere que nada les pase...

- Es cierto eso? - Mary se quedó unos momentos sin decir nada con la mirada perdida - vaya... creo que estaba equivocada... pero aun así es un suicidio, el puede morir...

- Ryo.... - se escuchó a sus espaldas

Terry y Mary voltearon y encontraron a Kasumi, quien había escuchado toda la conversación 

- No puede ser... no!!! el no puede pelear solo... no puede!!! - gritó Kasumi - yo lucharé a su lado le guste o no!!

- No te preocupes Kasumi - intervino Terry - no es nuestra intención dejar que pelee solo, vamos a ayudar quiera o no, si peleamos juntos venceremos!! no es así Mary?? - preguntó Terry mientras la tomaba de la cintura abrazándola

- Claro que si!!.... Ay Terry!! - protestó Mary - haces que me apene con Kasumi!!

- Vaya... ustedes hacen una muy buena pareja... - exclamó Kasumi ya mas calmada - quieren saber un secreto? - Kasumi se sonrojó mucho - ... no quería que le pasara nada al sempai Ryo... por que él me gusta...

- Wow!! eso si es amor!! - exclamó Mary - pues felicidades amiga!! te deseo mucha suerte!! de verdad!!

- Gracias Mary...

- Que bien!! eso tendremos que celebrarlo cuando esto termine eh? felicidades también de mi parte!! - exclamó Terry bastante entusiasmado - ese tonto de Ryo es un cabeza dura pero si que tiene suerte!!

- Muchas gracias amigos!! - dijo Kasumi mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia - en verdad aprecio eso, ahora voy a buscar a Ryo - y dicho esto, Kasumi también salió corriendo fuera de la casa

- Bueno, yo creo que esto va a terminar bien, no? - preguntó Mary volteando a ver a Terry

Terry,asintió y sin dar tiempo a otra cosa, la tomo en sus brazos y le dio un gran beso, todos se dieron cuenta de esto y comenzaron a chiflar a la pareja, pero esta estaba tan concentrada que no hizo de las porras.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera el viento era helado, Ryo y King se encontraban sentados al pie de un árbol en la parte trasera de la casa, el lugar se encontraba iluminado por la luz de una gran luna llena, desde ahí se podía alcanzar a ver a lo lejos una pequeña bodega la cual era usada para guardar los instrumentos de jardinería de la casa, frente a la cual se encontraban sentados sobre el césped Mai y Andy, quienes de vez en cuando le hacían señas de lejos a King, echándole porras por estar a solas con Ryo, pero lógicamente ese no era el único objeto de su charla.

- Ryo... no creo que sea una buena idea... sé que quieres pelear contra el que te derrotó como lo hablamos antes, pero tampoco es la manera ideal, no me refería necesariamente que tuvieras que hacerlo solo... por favor deja que al menos yo te ayude... 

- No puedo, y a ti menos que nadie!! definitivamente no, no quiero arriesgarte...

- Y yo quiero pelear a tu lado!! - interrumpió King súbitamente - o es que ahora también piensas por mi? es eso?? 

- Lo siento mucho... eres todo para mi, pero si el luchar contra ti significa el salvarte de una muerte segura, entonces....

- Planeas luchar contra mi?? - preguntó incrédula King - es eso lo que quieres decir??

- Precisamente... por favor no me obligues a eso, no quisiera luchar contra ti.... pero si no me dejas otro remedio...

- Como quieras... - King se levantó de su lugar, caminó unos seis o siete metros rumbo a donde se encontraban Andy y Mai y de pronto se volvió hacia Ryo adoptando su posición de combate - pues entonces ven a pelear, solo venciéndome podrás enfrentarte a ese asesino - replicó King al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecían

- King.... - Ryo la miró por unos instantes y después se puso de pie para encararla - no quiero hacer esto, pero es lo mejor para ti, perdóname por favor... - explicó adoptando también su posición de combate.

- Pero que hacen esos dos?? - preguntó incrédula Mai mientras observaba la escena - que se proponen?? 

Andy se limitó a observarlos con detenimiento durante unos instantes, después su semblante cambió a admiración, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

- No están jugando!! - exclamó Andy con sorpresa - sus poses son verdaderas!! ellos van a pelear!! 

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Kagami estaba sumamente furioso y no hacía otra cosa que maldecir a Wyler

- Ese bobo... debí haber imaginado que echaría todo a perder, ahora ese infeliz tiene una parte de mi poder, y a menos que el sea eliminado, esta seguirá siendo inútil... ellos no lo mataron, aun siento mi poder atrapado... 

- Pero como vamos a lograr eso? - preguntó Mr. Big - la única manera es ir allá y matarlo, pero tendríamos que enfrentarlos a todos, pero usted no quiere eso...

- Exacto!!! yo tengo mis razones!! - exclamó Kagami - sin embargo... tengo un As bajo la manga... el cual se encargará de eliminar a ese debilucho y liberar mi poder!! 

- Esos dos están listos señor, acaban de despertar... - afirmó Rugal - han recargado todas sus energías y están listos para pelear...

- Perfecto!!! ahora todos ellos, incluyendo ese tonto de Wyler, recibirán una pequeña sorpresa... y si mueren esta vez... bueno, será mala suerte!! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!!

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Una dificil batalla

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 7: UNA DIFÍCIL BATALLA**

Eran aproximadamente las Once P.M., la luna llena alumbraba el terreno y un viento muy frío daba un ambiente místico a la noche, King se esforzaba por tratar de entender que es lo que estaba pasando, ella y Ryo se encontraban cara a cara a punto de batirse en un duelo.... ella sabía que podía ser vencida en el intento, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a tratar de detenerlo a toda costa, Ryo por su parte mostraba gran determinación en su rostro y buscaba derrotar a King con un solo golpe para no lastimarla 

- Oigan, esperen!! - gritaba Andy mientras corría hacia ellos - pero que están haciendo?? este no es momento de pelear!!

- King!! - gritaba Mai a lo lejos - no pelees con Ryo, no es el momento!! somos un blanco fácil!! no desperdicien su energía así!!

Ryo volteó violentamente hacia atrás y sin dar tiempo a nada, lanzó un gran Ko Ou Ken hacia Andy, el cual apenas logro esquivar y fue a impactarse contra el suelo causando un gran sonido

- Esta es mi oportunidad!! - pensó King lanzándose con toda su fuerza hacia Ryo - esta es la única manera de detenerte!!

King estaba a punto de golpear a Ryo cuando de pronto alguien desvió su ataque y de un movimiento lanzó a King por los aires, ella logró reincorporarse en el aire y cayó de pie a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

- Pero que....??? - Ryo se volvió sorprendido al ver a King aterrizar así y encontró a Kasumi, la cual mostraba una cara muy seria hacia King - Kasumi?? pero que haces??

- Solo te estoy protegiendo!! - afirmó Kasumi sin quitarle los ojos de encima a King - ella iba  a golpearte por la espalda, acaso no lo notaste?

Kasumi caminó hacia Ryo y se puso enfrente de él encarando a King, Ryo aprovechó la ocasión y sin dudarlo golpeó la nuca de Kasumi, la cual cayó inconsciente al instante y éste la sujetó para que no se golpeara en el suelo 

- Lo siento pero me estas estorbando Kasumi... - musitó Ryo depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo

Ryo comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí varios metros pero sin perder de vista a King, Mai y Andy, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, volvió a adoptar su pose de pelea

- Estoy listo para pelear - Ryo comenzó a reunir su Ki, el cual se materializó en un aura color azul que rodeó su cuerpo - mas vale que desistan de su idea de pelear con Kagami por que de lo contrario pelearé con ustedes con toda mi fuerza...

De repente y como salidos de la nada, unas flamas púrpura y doradas arremetieron contra Ryo, éste apenas pudo reaccionar debido a la sorpresa y alcanzaron la parte superior de su uniforme, éste rápidamente comenzó a arder por lo que se despojó de él arrojándolo a un lado, ahora solo traía puesta su clásica camiseta color negra escotada, Ryo observó como la prenda se consumía hasta quedar solo sus cenizas

- Ryo!! estas bien??!! - gritó King acercándose a él, sin embargo se detuvo súbitamente cuando unas flamas se interpusieron entre Ryo y ella, ambos voltearon a ver de que o de quien se trataba 

- Otro enemigo ha aparecido!! - exclamó Andy - quien es?? muéstrate de una vez!!

- De seguro son mas sirvientes de Kagami!! - gritó Ryo poniéndose en posición de combate - King!!  Andy!!  Mai!! no se metan en esto!! - todos se desconcertaron un poco pero de todas formas se pusieron en posición de combate también

De entre las sombras se alcanzaban a distinguir dos figuras, una al lado de la otra, una de ellas caminaba en una forma extraña hacia la luz y parecía como si gimiera... de pronto ambos estuvieron a la vista y lo que vieron Ryo y los demás los dejó helados

- Pero que es esto?? no puede ser!!! son... - tartamudeó Andy dando unos pasos hacia atrás

- Es Iori Yagami... pero se ve algo extraño... - exclamó Mai - es como si nuevamente estuviera poseído por Orochi!!

- Pero como?? eso no puede ser!! además como es que Iori esta aquí?? - preguntó King bastante confundida - debe tratarse de un clon o algo así

- Y no solo eso.... - Ryo señaló hacia el otro sujeto - es Kyo Kusanagi... 

Los demás voltearon y en efecto vieron sorprendidos que se trataba de Kyo Kusanagi, el cual tenía un semblante muy serio y amenazante

- Deben ser clones - Ryo tronó sus nudillos y sonrió - no creo que se trate de los verdaderos pero aún asi los voy a derrotar, será una buena oportunidad para medir mi fuerza...

Ryo tomo aire por unos segundos y reunió nuevamente su Ki, éste se encendió y sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó al ataque con todo en un movimiento rápido hacia sus enemigos

- No!! espera Ryo!! - grito King pero ya era tarde

Ryo lanzó un gran Ko Ou Ken hacia Iori pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, Iori aprovechó esto y a una velocidad sorprendente tomó a Ryo por la espalda y rasgó su espalda con sus garras haciendo que esta sangrara, Ryo emitió un grito de dolor, después lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó unos veinte centímetros del suelo, Ryo trató de soltarse pero no pudo, King no pudo mas y se abalanzó hacia Iori para ayudar a Ryo, Iori notó eso y antes de que ella llegara él sonrió cruelmente a King y de repente hizo que todo el cuerpo de Ryo se envolviera en unas fuertes flamas púrpura 

- Noooooooo!!!! - gritó King con todas sus fuerzas dejando escapar lágrimas de sus ojos

King siguió corriendo pero ahora con mas fuerza y pateó fuertemente a Iori en el rostro, este soltó el cuerpo de Ryo y cayó al suelo, el cuerpo de Ryo se apagó casi al instante pero no se movía, King tomó en sus brazos a Ryo y trató de hacerlo reaccionar entre gritos y lágrimas pero sin éxito, Iori contemplaba la escena mientras encendía una de sus manos con su flama púrpura, era obvio que se disponía a atacar de nuevo.

- Ah no!! no lo harás!! - Terry apareció detrás de Iori y le conectó un Power Geiser mandándolo a volar en dirección a Kyo, Iori cayó a tan solo unos centímetros de él pero éste no se movió, él había estado observando su movimiento 

- Hermano!! - exclamó Andy dirigiéndose hacia Terry en compañía de Mai - eso estuvo cerca, nunca hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para evitar ese ataque!!

- Andy... esto no me gusta... - comentó Terry seriamente observando a los enemigos a lo lejos - esos dos parecen ser clones, pero al menos ese Iori Orochi tiene una velocidad impresionante, si esto no se trata de un truco nos va a costar trabajo ganar esta batalla... ellos son dos y no sabemos cuales son los alcances de ese Kyo... mas vale que no nos confiemos

- Como esta Ryo?? - preguntó Andy volteando a ver a King

- El solo está inconsciente, aún esta algo débil... - explicó King sosteniendo a Ryo quien se encontraba recostado en el suelo

- Ya veo...

- Bien - asintió Terry - pues entonces tendremos que pelear sin su ayuda...  

- Esperen, llegó la caballería!! - gritó Robert quien venía acompañado de Yuri, Joe y Mary

- No se ustedes, pero sería bueno que alguien pensara en un plan no? - preguntó Yuri

- Tienes razón - afirmó Mai - no podemos atacar todos al mismo tiempo a cada uno de ellos, hay que dividirnos

- Muy bien - asintió Terry - entonces Robert, Yuri y Andy, ustedes encárguense de Iori

- Me parece bien - contestó Mary - entonces Terry, Joe y yo nos encargaremos de Kyo

- Solo una cosa mas - intervino Yuri - Mai, King, por favor encárguense de cuidar a mi hermano y a Kasumi...

- No te preocupes - asintió Mai - cuenta con nosotras, no es así King?

- Por supuesto, ustedes vayan tranquilos, nosotros nos encargaremos de que no les pase nada - sonrió King

- Muy bien - Terry volteó a ver a sus compañeros - así lo haremos entonces, solo procuren no pelear muy cerca uno del otro porque si no, nos podemos estorbar - aclaró - vamos!!

Todos se dividieron en dos grupos y se alejaron el uno del otro para ir al encuentro de Iori y Kyo, ellos por su parte se limitaron a observar, y al ver que se dirigían hacia ellos, comenzaron a reunir su energía la cual era tremenda, por lo que ambos equipos decidieron atacar de inmediato, comenzando con el ataque Terry por un lado y Robert por el otro 

- Burn Knuckle!! - gritó Terry conectando su golpe a un sorprendido Kyo el cual nunca se esperó un ataque frontal

Dicho golpe casi logró que él cayera al suelo, Terry aprovechando que éste estaba casi fuera de equilibrio contraatacó con un Crack Shoot, el cual golpeó correctamente y terminó aplicándole un Rising Tackle, obligando a Kyo a caer pesadamente al suelo, Robert por su parte se preparaba para hacer lo suyo

- Ryu Geki Ken!! - exclamó Robert lanzando su energía hacia Iori

Iori sonrió fantasmalmente y esquivó el ataque de Robert con mucha facilidad

- Sabía que harías eso!! - exclamó Robert mientras se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, aprovecho la confusión de Iori para conectar perfectamente un Hi En Senpuu Kyaku, el cual provocó que Iori retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás, Robert entonces saltó para conectarle una fuerte patada que lo hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo

- Eso es!! sigan así muchachos!! - gritó Mai entusiasmada - ustedes si que saben como atacar!!

De repente, y con una velocidad fuera de lo común, Iori se levantó y lanzó hacia Robert un Dark Thrust, el cual dio en el blanco e hizo arder por unos momentos a Robert, lo que le dio tiempo de correr hacia el a una velocidad asombrosa, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le conectó un Deadly Flower que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento

- Robert!! - gritaron al unísono Yuri y Andy, quienes corrieron a ayudarlo

- No se vayan a confiar!! - gritó Terry desde lejos - atáquenlo al mismo tiempo....!!!

Terry no terminó la frase cuando Kyo con gran velocidad arremetió contra él, aplicándole una R.E.D. Kick, la cual Terry no pudo bloquear, éste trató de contraatacar ejecutando un Rising Tackle pero fue inútil, Kyo fácilmente lo esquivó y aprovechó para tomarlo de espaldas, ejecutó su Shiki Ara Kami, seguido de un Shiki Kono Kizu, los cuales Terry no pudo esquivar ni poner guardia, para por último rematar con un Shiki Oniyaki, el cual elevó a Terry a gran altura envolviéndolo en las mortíferas llamas de los Kusanagi, Terry cayó pesadamente doliéndose de los ataques que había recibido, trató de ponerse en pie pero no pudo, Kyo entonces se acercó a Terry y lo levantó tomándolo de su ropa, se disponía a quemarlo con sus llamas, cuando de pronto Blue Mary ejecutó una gran barredora, tirando a Kyo y forzándolo a soltar a Terry, éste instintivamente rodó para alejarse un poco de ahí.

Por su parte, Yuri lanzó un Ko Ou Ken hacia Iori, este como era de esperarse lo esquivó fácilmente, pero no contaba con que Yuri para ese entonces ya estaba cerca y ejecutó una Cyclone Kick, esta impactó correctamente y Andy aprovechó la ocasión para ecercársele, propinándole un High Hi Sho Ken, el cual acertó todos los golpes en el cuerpo de Iori, sin embargo no fue suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, y éste contraatacó con un Uppercut, que mandó a Andy a volar por los aires envuelto en flamas púrpura, Yuri a pesar de saber que también corria peligro, se arriesgó y ejecutó nuevamente un Ko Ou Ken, pero lo mantuvo unos momentos para reunir mayor cantidad de energía, cuando tuvo la necesaria, lanzó un Haou Shou Ko Ken, el cual apenas alcanzó a impactarse en Iori cuando descendía después de su Uppercut, éste puso guardia, pero aun así salió disparado hacia atrás, para finalmente estrellarse contra un árbol, el impacto había sido tremendo.

Mary Trató de encarar a Kyo, pero éste era demasiado fuerte, y lanzó a Mary casi fuera de combate tras conectarle una serie de golpes, los cuales eran casi imposibles de esquivar dada su velocidad, para por último rematar con un Shiki Oniyaki, en ese momento, Kyo fue sorprendido por un gran golpe en la espalda, era Joe que le había conectado un Hurricane Upper, Kyo se volvió para contestar el ataque, pero no pudo, ya que se encontró cara a cara con una Tiger Kick que lo golpeó en la barbilla y casi lo deja fuera de combate, por lo que no atacó cuando tuvo oportunidad y Joe aprovechó para ejecutar su Explosion Punch, infinidad de golpes a gran velocidad golpearon el cuerpo de Kyo, para finalmente terminar con un Explosion Punch Finish, el cual mandó a Kyo a volar unos cuantos metros de ahí.

- Vaya!! parece que lo estamos logrando!! - exclamó Yuri - están cediendo!!

- No hay que confiarse de esos dos - aclaró Andy un poco agitado - ellos son muy fuertes, y en ese estado es posible que tengan un As bajo la manga...

- Aghhh!! pero que es lo que esta pasando?? que me pegó tan fuerte?? - preguntó Ryo reincorporándose - hey!! que es lo que están haciendo?

- Ryo!! que bueno que estas bien!! estaba tan preocupada... - exclamó King alegremente, para después voltear a donde se encontraban los enemigos - parece ser que Kyo y Iori Orochi son muy fuertes, por mas que los atacan no caen, ni dan señas de cansancio... en cambio los muchachos ya comienzan a agotarse...

- Ya veo - confirmó Ryo - parece que no va a ser nada fácil... bueno, esta vez no me irá tan mal

- Vas a pelear de nuevo?? - preguntó King bastante sorprendida - estas débil todavía, no estas en las mejores condiciones...

- Estoy bien, he pasado por peores cosas, en la batalla con Orochi no hice un muy buen papel recuerdas? - preguntó Ryo seriamente - es mi oportunidad de demostrar que puedo ser tan bueno como Terry o como el mismo Kyo - Ryo se levanto de entre los brazos de King y se puso de pie, iba a avanzar hacia el enemigo, cuando alguien lo tomó del brazo, Ryo se volvió

- No vayas por favor.... - exclamó Kasumi quien ya estaba consciente y trataba de detener a Ryo - estas muy débil, deja que yo vaya por favor...

- Por supuesto que no, si alguien va a ir soy yo y no tu!! - exclamó King poniéndose de pie enfrente de Kasumi - tu también estás lastimada, y yo no he peleado aun...

- Ya basta ustedes dos!! - exclamó Mai un tanto molesta - si Ryo quiere pelear, dejen que pelee, después de todo el orgullo de un peleador está ante todo o no?? ustedes deberían saber eso!!

- Mai... - musitó Ryo muy sorprendido, se quedó sin habla unos segundos - gracias amiga, eso es precisamente lo que quiero hacer, y eso haré

- Perdóname Ryo, tienes razón - reconoció Kasumi - pero si tienes problemas, nosotros también pelearemos eh? 

- Yo también te estaré apoyando - le dijo King con una sonrisa - no creas que estás solo en esto 

- Gracias King, gracias amigos - Ryo volteó a ver a Terry que estaba tirado en el suelo muy cerca de Blue Mary, mas allá se encontraba Robert en las mismas condiciones y luego Andy - ustedes háganse cargo de los demás - ordenó Ryo mientras también observaba como Joe y Yuri soportaban los ataques de Kyo y Iori respectivamente, pero se notab que ya se encontraban muy agotados - necesito que alguien de ustedes tome el lugar de Yuri, ella está muy cansada...

- Yo me hago cargo!! - exclamó Kasumi mientras se ponía en camino hacia donde peleaban Yuri y Iori - yo puedo hacerlo!!

- Bueno, creo que si puede hacerlo... de todas formas estaremos alertas por si acaso... - comentó Mai 

- Ok - asintió Ryo, poniéndose en marcha hacia donde estaba Joe - espera un poco mas Joe, los derrotaremos - pensó 

- Ya no puedo mas... - musitó Yuri mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo - estoy súper agotada, ya no me quedan fuerzas para pelear... 

- Animo Yuri!! he venido a ayudarte!! - exclamó Kasumi al tiempo que se interponía entre ella y Iori - este desquiciado no nos va a derrotar

- Kasumi... que gusto verte... pero ten mucho cuidado, este Iori es muy rápido... - jadeó Yuri - todavía le queda algo de energía...

- GROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! - gruñó Iori dibujando una tenebrosa sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras tanto, Joe estaba de espaldas a un árbol, sus piernas ya no le respondían y estaba sumamente cansado, había recibido muchos golpes y estaba sumamente agitado, Kyo aprovechó esto e incendió su puño, tomó impulso disponiéndose a golpear a Joe, este no podría esquivar el ataque y lo sabía, por lo que no le quedó otra opción mas que cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto.

- Eh?? que pasó?? - se preguntaba Joe al ver que no sentía ningún ataque, abrió los ojos y pudo ver que Ryo apenas y había logrado detener el ataque de Kyo con su mano derecha, él ejecutó un Ko Ou Ken y obligó a Kyo a saltar hacia atrás

- Apenas y pude detenerlo!! - exclamó Ryo - ahora déjamelo a mi Joe, mejor ve a auxiliar a Terry y a Mary, no creo que King y Mai puedan solas...

- Muy bien Ryo, sé cuidadoso eh?? son mas fuertes de lo que parecen - explicó Joe - no están utilizando todo su poder aún, solo estan midiendo los nuestros...

- Eso pensé, en ese caso tratemos de derrotarlos lo antes posible - exclamó Ryo - porque si llegan a utilizar todo su poder estaremos perdidos

En ese momento algo inesperado sucedió, Iori Orochi y Kyo Kusanagi se miraron el uno al otro, estaban algo lejos uno del otro pero de pronto éstos hicieron una seña y ambos comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro, casi al llegar a encontrarse, ellos dieron un gran salto, se cruzaron en el aire y tocaron sus palmas como si se tratase de una especie de relevo, ambos aterrizaron frente a sus enemigos pero ahora habían intercambiado de lugares, por lo que ahora Iori se encontraba de frente a Ryo y Kyo se encontraba frente a una sorprendida Kasumi

- Pero que... - exclamó Joe sorprendido

- No me esperaba esto... - gruñó Ryo - parece que si tienen una estrategia después de todo...

- Buscan confundirnos!! - gritó Joe - de nada servirá que te diga los puntos débiles de Kyo, puesto que ahora pelearás con Iori!!

- No importa... seguiremos su juego - contestó Ryo - vete ya Joe, ayuda a las chicas, yo me encargo...

Joe asintió y comenzó a alejarse de ahí, hubiera querido alejarse corriendo hacia los demás pero no podía, había recibido varios ataques y estaba exhausto, Iori trató entonces de detenerlo preparándose para lanzarle un Dark Thrust, pero Ryo se interpuso poniéndose enfrente, Iori de todas formas lanzó su Dark Thrust, pero fue interceptado por un Ko Ou Ken de Ryo, ambos se lanzaron al ataque, Ryo lanzó varios golpes pero Iori era demasiado rápido y los esquivó todos, éste contraatacó a Ryo y éste puso guardia e intentó desviar la mayoría de los impactos, sin embargo dada la rapidez de su enemigo, la mayoría de los golpes lograron su objetivo, por lo que Ryo se vio obligado a dar un gran salto hacia atrás, necesitaba recuperar el aliento, no tenía caso seguir atacándolo así.

- No puede ser!! - exclamó Ryo con la voz entrecortada - es demasiado rápido, no puedo defenderme de sus ataques!!

Ryo instintivamente volteó hacia donde se encontraba Kyo, y vio que Kasumi también tenia problemas para contener a su enemigo, sin embargo ella estaba en mejores condiciones y se defendía un poco mejor  Ryo pensó por un momento como podría contrarrestar la velocidad de Iori 

- Ko Ou Ken!!  - gritó Ryo ejecutando su técnica, Iori por su parte sabía lo que se proponía y en lugar de esquivarlo avanzó hacia delante deslizándose por debajo de la energía, Ryo volvió a ejecutar su técnica y Iori volvió a hacer lo mismo, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ryo, y siguió ejecutando su Ko Ou Ken cada vez mas rápido, a Iori no le quedó de otra que seguir avanzando al tiempo que los esquivaba, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca de Ryo para sorprenderlo.

- Ryo!! no hagas eso!! - gritó King eufóricamente - es peligroso!!

Ryo por su parte no hizo caso, Iori ya estaba cerca y alcanzó a notar la expresión maligna de Iori en su rostro cuando éste se preparaba para deslizarse por debajo de su técnica, seguramente quedaría enfrente de él y le ejecutaría alguna técnica especial, Ryo lo sabía, pero aún así esperó unos segundos mas 

- Ahora!! es ahora o nunca!! - pensó Ryo para si mientras daba un gran salto hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que Iori se deslizaba hacia delante

Ryo reunió su energía y en un segundo ejecutó su Haou Shou Ko Ken, Iori estaba tan cerca que le fue imposible esquivarlo y recibió la tremenda técnica de lleno, haciendo que saliera disparado hacia atrás para finalmente caer al suelo, Ryo no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia el, Iori instintivamente se puso de pie a pesar del daño recibido, pero solo para recibir un Mouko Raijin Setsu, el cual hizo retroceder a Iori, este estaba a punto de caer de nuevo, cuando Ryo sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia su enemigo ejecutando el Ryu Ko Ranbu con gran fuerza,  infinidad de golpes impactaron sin piedad el cuerpo de Iori, éste no pudo defenderse y finalmente salió volando por los aires, Ryo cayó al piso y adoptó su pose de combate habitual, todos creyeron que al fin había terminado, pero un resplandor en el cuerpo de Ryo les avisó que estaban equivocados, al momento que Iori casi inconsciente estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, Ryo lo remató con un gran Tenchi Ha Ou Ken, el impacto fue tremendo y lanzó el cuerpo de Iori inherte varios metros hacia adelante.

- Aghh!! - exclamó Ryo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo - agoté toda mi energía, ya no puedo mas!!

Todos estaban sin habla, había sido un despliegue de fuerza nunca antes mostrado por Ryo, el cual había derrotado al temible Iori Orochi, King por su parte emitió un gran grito de victoria para sorpresa de todos, estaba feliz

Kasumi había visto el combate de Ryo de reojo, ya que no podía confiarse, pero arriesgándose a todo, se hecho a correr en dirección a Kyo, éste la espero hasta el último momento para poder atacarla con sus flamas, pero antes de que esto sucediera, Kasumi se pasó de lado deslizándose por abajo y una vez que estuvo a sus espaldas le aplicó un Tatsumakisouda, después Kyo intentó soltarse, pero Kasumi logró sujetarlo nuevamente y ejecutó un Hakuzantoh, el cual rompió la defensa de Kyo y lo mandó al suelo, Kyo rodó hacia atrás y ejecutó una R.E.D. Kick, pero Kasumi logró detenerla con un Sengou Sagashi, el cual mandó a volar nuevamente a Kyo, pero éste logró caer de pie y con un movimiento de pies, rápidamente se encontraba volando con dirección a Kasumi, le dio un gran golpe en el pecho y después le aplicó un Shiki Nue Tumi, el cual incendió el cuerpo de Kasumi, para después recibirla con una patada que la mandó dramáticamente al suelo, aún así, Kyo se dolía de los ataques de Kasumi y parecía que algo no andaba bien con su cabeza, ya que constantemente ponía sus manos sobre ella y gruñía fuertemente, Kasumi se levanto como pudo, estaba en malas condiciones y había gastado mucha energía, sabía que si no hacía algo rápido perdería la batalla, asi que no le quedó otra opción que ejecutar su mas grande técnica, utilizaría toda su energía que le quedaba, ya que el seguir peleando así solo era una pérdida de tiempo.

- Muy bien, tu lo quisiste!! - gritó Kasumi comenzando a reunir toda la energía que le quedaba - te voy a vencer a como de lugar!! si Ryo pudo hacerlo, yo también puedo!!

Kyo permaneció unos instantes aún doliéndose de su cabeza, sin embargo el resplandor que emitía Kasumi al reunir su energía lo distrajo, parecía como si supiera lo que Kasumi trataba de hacer, por que inmediatamente comenzó a ejecutar su Shiki Orochinagi, el cual emitió un resplandor muy fuerte, por lo que era obvio que se trataba de su técnica doble, Kasumi se dio cuenta de esto y sin pensarlo dos veces, liberó todo su poder y ejecutó su técnica especial 

- Super Kasane Ate!! - exclamó Kasumi mientras ejecutaba su técnica, la cual también era la versión doble

Una inmensa onda de energía dorada avanzó hasta Kyo, este arrojó también su Shiki Orochinagi, sin embargo Kasumi había ejecutado su técnica primero y llevaba mas fuerza, por lo que el Super Kasane Ate terminó absorbiendo al Shiki Orochinagi y finalmente golpeó a Kyo de lleno, este no pudo esquivarlo y quedó noqueado al instante.

- Lo hice!! - exclamó Kasumi alegremente pese a sus heridas - lo logré!! vencí a Kyo!! - intentó ponerse de pie pero no pudo, al contrario sintió como si la misma tierra la atrajera y terminó en el suelo boca abajo - hey!! que pasa?? - instintivamente volteó a ver a Ryo y vio con asombro que le sucedía exactamente lo mismo

- Pero que rayos está pasando aquí??? - exclamó Ryo forcejeando por ponerse de pie - no me puedo mover!!

De pronto, una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar de los cuerpos de Kyo y Iori, ambas se unieron en una sola y sorprendentemente los cuerpos de Kyo y Iori volvieron a su estado normal, la energía envolvió el cuerpo de Kasumi por un momento y luego se dirigió a Ryo, también envolvió su cuerpo por un momento, hecho esto se elevó a una altura considerable y por alguna razón se desvaneció hasta convertirse en nada, de pronto Ryo y Kasumi pudieron moverse de nuevo y de inmediato se pusieron de pie, Ryo estaba a punto de lanzar una bola de energía a aquella cosa, pero antes que eso pasara, se desintegró en el aire

- Pero que diablos fue eso... - musitó Yuri - esto no me gusta nada...

Al parecer todo había terminado ya, solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que amaneciera y la calma volvió a reinar en el lugar, todos estaban consternados, nadie sabia que decir o que hacer, se quedaron ahí contemplando el panorama, la batalla había terminado y el llegar del amanecer sorprendió a todos. 

Esto es solo el comienzo...

** CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Confusion

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 8: CONFUSIÓN**

Una vez mas Ryo Sakazaki se encontraba con heridas en su cuerpo, ya eran como las ocho o nueve de la mañana, se encontraba sentado en el sofá que alguna vez hubiera servido como barricada para cubrir la entrada a la casa, estaba muy pensativo, a su lado se encontraba King, quien recargada en su hombro dormitaba placenteramente, Ryo recordó esto y se ruborizó, se acomodó cuidadosamente para no molestarla 

- Quien lo hubiera pensado... ese Kagami usó a Kyo y Iori... de seguro no es la última ni la única sorpresa que nos tiene preparada - siguió pensando en voz alta, la verdad es que no tenía sueño y quería ordenar sus ideas un poco

- Hola Ryo - saludó Terry acercándose a él levantando su mano derecha - puedo hablar contigo un momento? - preguntó un tanto divertido por la presencia de King y la posición en la que ambos se encontraban

- Claro que si, quieres que hablemos aquí o salimos afuera? - preguntó Ryo intentando moverse con mucho cuidado para no despertar a King

- No!! aquí esta bien, no la molestes!! - interrumpió Terry - no hay nada que esconder,  y si nos escucha no importa, esto nos incumbe a todos

- Pues soy todo oídos ... - señaló Ryo - de que se trata?

- Pues verás... - comenzó Terry - después de la batalla de ayer, me he dado cuenta que el objetivo real de Kagami no éramos nosotros realmente, al menos esta vez, creo que él estaba buscando algo mas...

- Como dices? algo mas? - preguntó Ryo muy intrigado

- Piensa Ryo, si Kagami realmente hubiera querido acabar con nosotros, Iori y Kyo Orochi nos hubieran matado a Robert y a mi cuando tuvieron oportunidad, además de que ambos no atacaron al mismo tiempo al principio, es como si hubieran esperado vencernos a todos, ellos buscaban algo en particular....

- Algo en particular? que podríamos tener nosotros que a Kagami pudiera servirle? - preguntó Ryo - no lo entiendo....

- No lo se, pero es la única explicación lógica que se me ocurre - declaró Terry - tal vez sea algo relacionado con él... algo que pudiéramos usar en su contra supongo...

- Relacionado con él... - pensó Ryo por unos segundos - no tenemos nada, ni siquiera sabíamos que existía ese demonio, como podríamos saber....... oye!! espera un momento!! - exclamó

- Que pasa, sabes de que se trata? - pregunto Terry ansioso

- No lo ves?? esta muy claro!! - exclamó - ellos estaban tras de Wyler, King me dijo que Robert y tú lograron capturarlo, tal vez quiere rescatarlo no crees?

- No lo creo.... - Terry lanzó un suspiro - si él es tan malo como describió Kasumi, no es del tipo al que le preocupan sus lacayos, entonces no es a él a quien quiere realmente... entonces la otra opción es... su poder!!

- Su poder?? - Ryo se rascó la cabeza - te refieres a la nueva fuerza que Kagami le dio a Wyler? 

- Exacto!! - exclamó Terry - los poderes de Wyler eran muy fuertes y a Robert y a mi nos costó mucho trabajo vencerlo, al final lo que lo venció fue la estrategia y no nuestro poder en si, casi podría apostar a que el bruto de Kagami no puede recuperar el poder que le dio, y por eso mandó a Kyo y Iori para rescatarlo creo - explico - me parece que todas las respuestas que buscamos las tiene Wyler... habrá que interrogarlo... 

Terry inspeccionó a Ryo unos segundos y sonrió maliciosamente mientras ponía su mano en su hombro 

- Oye... Ryo... - habló en voz baja - pero aún hay algo que me intriga, quiero que me saques de una gran duda....

- Una gran duda?? y cual es?? - preguntó Ryo extrañado - es algo serio?

- Pues un poco... - Terry cambió su semblante a una gran sonrisa aún mas maliciosa todavía - cuándo van a casarse tu y King?? estaremos invitados a la boda?? je je je je

Ryo se quedó pasmado por unos instantes sin saber que decir, pero después reaccionó y trató de defenderse con una gran gota de sudor en su espalda

- Pero como te atreves?? - gritó Ryo molesto - eres un insolente!! como se te ocurre preguntar semejante cosa!!!

- Bueno, bueno, ja ja ja ja - rió divertido Terry - no te pongas así, no es para tanto!! oye!! por que de repente te pusiste rojo?? 

- Ya deja de molestar!! siempre es lo mismo contigo!! - remarcó Ryo dejando escapar un gran suspiro - mejor volvamos a lo de Wyler...

- OK, bueno, pues te decía que hay que interrogar a Wyler, podría servirnos de mucho - afirmó Terry - tal vez quiera cooperar con nosotros

- Ya veo, - respondió Ryo - entonces eso haremos, habrá que comentar esto con los demás... o quieres que intentemos el interrogatorio ahora?

- Yo creo que sería lo mejor - comentó King súbitamente abriendo los ojos - discúlpenme muchachos pero lo escuche todo, lo mejor será que vayan de una vez, si vamos todos nunca nos vamos a poner de acuerdo

- Bien dicho King, comparto tu opinión - comento Terry un poco apenado de que ella solo fingía estar dormida - tu que dices Ryo?

- Opino lo mismo, pero no se vale fingir estar dormido...!! - declaró Ryo poniéndose de pie nerviosamente por la misma razón que Terry

Terry asintió y se adelantó a encaminarse hacia las escaleras

- Oye Terry.... - dijo King en voz alta tratando de llamar la atención de Terry - Mary y tu han pensado alguna vez en casarse y tener hijos??

A Ryo nuevamente lo recorrió una gran gota de sudor en su espalda

- Bueno yo... no.... - tartamudeó Terry - pues la verdad es que no, no hemos hablado de eso.... aún, quiero decir no!! no hemos pensado en eso todavía... - y dicho esto se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano

- Bueno.... creo que voy con él - Ryo comenzó a caminar también hacia las escaleras

- Muy bien, traten de averiguar lo mas que puedan - contestó King amablemente

Ryo asintió y se disponía a seguir a Terry, cuando sintió que King lo sujetó del brazo y lo atraía hacia ella

- Que pasa? - preguntó Ryo un tanto confundido

- No te preocupes Ryo... - le dijo King al oído - tengo la seguridad de que esto se arreglará pronto y entonces podremos estar juntos y sin preocupaciones...

- A que te refieres? - preguntó confundido - no te entiendo...

King permaneció unos segundos observando los ojos de Ryo, después se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y sin decir absolutamente nada mas, ella jaló a Ryo de la ropa y acercó el rostro de él hacia sus labios, los cuales se fundieron en un beso prolongado el cual puso a Ryo de colores, después de eso King volvió a contemplar el rostro de Ryo

- Que tierno te ves cuando te ruborizas - le dijo al oído - a eso era a lo que me refería...

- Bueno, vas a venir o no? - preguntó Terry quien había subido nuevamente al ver que Ryo no lo seguía

Ryo despertó del trance en el que se encontraba y reaccionó

- Eh?? si si ya voy... - tartamudeó Ryo apresurándose hacia la puerta de la casa

Ahora era a Terry a quien le salía una gran gota de sudor, miró a Ryo por unos segundos su cara sonrojada y no pudo evitar reírse de el

- Eh?? y ahora de que te ríes?? - preguntó Ryo confundido - cual fue el chiste esta vez?

- Pues claro que me refiero a King, a quien mas? - sonrió Terry - me da gusto que al fin te hayas decidido a decirle lo que sientes, ya te habías tardado d - e - m - a - s - i - a - d - o

- A que te refieres? de que hablas? - preguntó Ryo fastidiado y apenado

- Oh vamos Ryo... no pensarás que no me he dado cuenta...!!

- Bueno si, yo... es decir... ella... - Ryo tartamudeó - bueno, lo que pasa es que...

- Queee?? - preguntó Terry sorprendido - no me digas que fue ella la que se te declaró?? 

- Bueno ya!! - exclamó Ryo aun mas molesto - ya estuvo bien!! vamos a donde esta Wyler si? acabemos con esto de una vez!!

- OK - Terry asintió sin quitar una sonrisa malévola de su rostro ante las muecas de Ryo - vamos entonces

- Eres odioso... no me explico como Blue Mary te aguanta!! - musitó 

* * *

Ambos llegaron a donde se encontraba Wyler pero se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, alguien se les había adelantado y se podía escuchar a Wyler discutir con dos personas, Terry y Ryo reconocieron las voces de Eiji y Kasumi

- Eiji?? pero que estas haciendo aquí?? - preguntó Ryo - por que vinieron a ver a Wyler??

- Por que yo se lo pedí - contestó Kasumi para sorpresa de los recién llegados - quiero que Wyler nos ayude a vencerlos

- Que Wyler nos ayude a vencerlos? - preguntó incrédulo Terry - en verdad crees que él quiera ayudarte?

- Pues si, el si quiere ayudarme, sin embargo te equivocas en lo otro... - aclaró Kasumi con un tono raro de voz - ustedes han actuado muy bien, en verdad me engañaron, pero eso se acabó...

- Eh?? a que te refieres con eso Kasumi? no te entiendo!!  - exclamó Ryo - que te dijo Wyler??

- Silencio impostor!! - gritó Kasumi algo alterada - no tienes derecho de cuestionarme!! Wyler nos va a ayudar a Eiji y a mi a acabar con ustedes impostores!!! voy a rescatar al verdadero sempai Ryo, oíste?? y nada me lo va a impedir!!

- Impostores?? nosotros?? - exclamó muy sorprendido Terry - acaso tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo?? de donde sacaste esa mentira??

- Cállate!! tu no sabes lo que dices!! - gritó Kasumi - yo se que no tienes la culpa, solo eres un clon al servicio de ese demonio de Kagami... Wyler!! encárgate del clon de Terry!!

- Ni modo amigo, así es la vida - dijo Wyler al tiempo que, con una velocidad asombrosa se levantaba de la silla y aprisionaba a Terry rodeándolo con sus enormes brazos para que no escapara 

Por su parte, Kasumi y Eiji rodearon a Ryo y sujetaron sus brazos inmovilizándolo

- De que se trata todo esto Wyler?? - preguntó Terry - ese es tu nombre no? que pretendes hacer? cual es el juego?

- Matarte claro esta - exclamó Wyler - sin embargo tengo algunos amigos que quieren eliminarte con sus propias manos.... te dice algo el nombre de Krauser y Geese?? 

- Que?? ellos están trabajando con Kagami?? - preguntó Terry forcejeando por escapar - esos dos rara vez trabajan juntos!!

- Ja ja ja ja tienes razón!! - rió cruelmente - y que me dices de Rúgal?? lo recuerdas?? 

- Que?? el también?? pero si él está muerto!! 

- Tonto!! no trabajamos con el!! - aclaró  Wyler - trabajamos para él!! el ha aumentado nuestro poder en forma proporcional a nuestra fuerza y somos mucho mas poderosos que antes!! pronto seremos inmortales, y para ello solo falta eliminar a los Bógard y a los Sakazaki!! 

- Oye!! un momento...!! - exclamó Terry - si me estas diciendo esto, como es que Kasumi y Eiji quieren atacarnos??

- Tonto!! yo controlo sus mentes ahora, es un nuevo talento sabes? ellos solo ven y escuchan lo que yo quiero - explicó Wyler - de hecho fue muy fácil hacer que me obedecieran, ambos están obsesionados con Ryo, sabias eso?? Eiji está obsesionado con vengarse de Ryo y Kasumi está enamorada de él!! pero se dio cuenta de que King quiere quitárselo, que tontería!! pero gracias a mi ellos dos piensan que éste Ryo es un clon, por lo que descargarán todo su poder desquitándose con él, sin saber que se trata de el verdadero!! tal vez ahora si veamos una buena pelea no crees?? pero no te preocupes mi buen Bógard, he decidido que es mejor matarte aquí mismo, ambos morirán!!

- Cobarde!! como puedes hacer algo tan vil!! - protestó Terry - eso es algo muy cruel para Kasumi!! por que no puedes pelear limpiamente??

- Cállate!! no pienso escuchar tontas emociones humanas!! - exclamó Wyler  mientras comenzaba a presionar el cuerpo de Terry con sus brazos con la intención de romperle los huesos - todo termina aquí!!

- Aghhhhh!! - gritó Terry de dolor mientras intentaba librarse de aquel tremendo castigo - no te va a ser tan fácil!! aghhhhh!!

- Terry!! - exclamó Ryo intentando soltarse de Kasumi y Eiji

Ellos por su parte cada uno por su lado lanzaron a Ryo por los aires para que se estrellara en el techo y así sucedió, ya que el techo no era muy alto y no le dio tiempo de hacer nada, cayó al piso e instintivamente se alejó un poco de sus atacantes

- No tienes escapatoria clon, esto se acabó - exclamó Kasumi acercándose a Ryo

Eiji por su parte observaba la escena

- Oye!! yo no soy ningún clon!! de donde sacaste esa tonta idea?? - preguntó Ryo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás

- Cállate!! te odio por haberte hecho pasar por mi querido Ryo!! Súper Kasane Ate!! 

Kasumi lanzó su técnica doble especial con toda su fuerza, una gran onda de energía dorada se dirigió hacia Ryo, este no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la sorpresa y recibió el ataque de lleno sin siquiera cubrirse, salió volando hacia atrás y se estrelló en la pared del cuarto

- Ryo!! - gritó Terry aún tratando de soltarse del castigo de Wyler - estas bien?? levántate!!

- Veo que no estás jugando.... m-me atacaste con toda tu fuerza desde el principio... - exclamó Ryo entrecortadamente - bueno, supongo que para eso viniste aquí, para luchar conmigo no? esta bien, acepto mi derrota... al menos ahora no perdí el equilibrio como la ultima vez, recuerdas? casi me ganas... un clon no tiene memoria de eventos anteriores a su creación, sabias eso Kasumi...?

- Que dices....??? - preguntó Kasumi confundida - como es que sabes los detalles de nuestra ultima pelea?? 

- No lo se, dímelo tu... te parezco un clon?? - preguntó Ryo mientras caía de rodillas por el ataque que había recibido - mi padre nunca ha dejado de reprocharme eso, siempre me recuerda que estuve  a punto de perder ante ti, mi hermana Yuri dice que no es raro, ya que eres muy fuerte.... y sabes una cosa? yo pienso... yo... yo pienso lo mismo....

Ryo no pudo mas, el ataque de Kasumi había sido muy fuerte y se desplomó ante los confundidos ojos de Kasumi, quien solo pudo voltear a ver un momento a Eiji, éste por su parte no mostró ninguna reacción ante lo sucedido, después volteó a ver a Wyler como buscando respuesta a sus dudas

- Q-que pasa aquí Wyler?? - preguntó Kasumi bastante confundida - como es que él sabe tantas cosas?? 

Sin embargo Wyler no contestó por que estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de acabar con Terry

- Es por que ese es el verdadero Ryo - explicó Eiji - puedo sentir su aura, hemos sido engañados... sin embargo él ahora está muy débil y yo aún quiero vengarme de él, así que lo voy a acabar de una vez por todas!!

- Como dices?? el verdadero?? - preguntó Kasumi muy preocupada al tiempo que volvía la vista hacia Ryo quien yacía en el piso - y yo lo ataqué...!! el está herido por mi culpa...!!

- Quítate de ahí niña, voy a cumplir mi venganza y nadie va a interferir, oíste?? - exclamó Eiji - así que si no quieres salir lastimada mejor hazte a  un lado 

- Claro que no!! él es mi querido Ryo!! tendrás que pelear conmigo!! - exclamó Kasumi muy alterada - no dejare que le pasa nada!!  Super Kasane Ate!! - gritó Kasumi mientras ejecutaba nuevamente su técnica al máximo poder, pero ahora dirigiéndola hacia Eiji

- Ja!! realmente crees que eso va a funcionar conmigo? estás muy equivocada!! - gritó Eiji mientras ágilmente esquivaba la técnica de Kasumi, esta se siguió de largo en dirección hacia Wyler y Terry

- Pero que demonios.... - exclamó Wyler quien rápidamente esquivaba también la gran descarga de energía, pero viéndose obligado a soltar a Terry

- Ufff!! eso estuvo cerca!! coff!! coff!! coff!! - tosió Terry mientras tomaba aire - Kasumi!! hay que derrotar a Wyler, el es la clave de todo!!

- Y yo me encargaré de Ryo de una vez por todas!! - gritó Eiji corriendo hacia él - muere!!  

- Haou Shou Ko Ken!! - una gran cantidad de energía golpeaba a Eiji dejándolo fuera de combate - eso es para que no te metas con mi hermano!!

- Yuri!! que bueno que estás aquí!! - exclamó Kasumi - tenemos que derrotar a Wyler, estas lista??

- Por supuesto que si amiga - contestó Yuri - vamos a hacerlo!!

- Ustedes son muy obstinados!! ya caí en sus trucos una vez y no volverá a pasar por lo mismo!! - exclamó Wyler avanzando hacia Terry, Kasumi y Yuri - sus días terminan aquí!!

- No va a ser tan fácil - dijo una voz a espaldas de Wyler - entre los cuatro te derrotaremos mas fácilmente

- Que?? quien es?? - exclamó Wyler volteando a ver de quien se trataba, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Ryo el que lo estaba provocando - tu!! como es posible que aún estés consciente??

Terry no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia Wyler reuniendo toda su energía para ejecutar su técnica mas poderosa jugándose el todo por el todo, mientras tanto Kasumi y Yuri se ponían de acuerdo y ellas también reunían su máximo poder 

- Power Geyser!! - exclamó Terry ejecutando su técnica a espaldas de un sorprendido Wyler quien recibía de lleno el triple ataque sin poder creer lo que sucedía

- Aghhhh!! no puede ser!! me confié!! - gritaba Wyler de dolor mientras recibía el ataque triple de Terry

- Haou Shou Ko Ken!! - gritó Yuri ejecutando su técnica

- Super Kasane Ate!! - gritó Kasumi dirigiendo su técnica también hacia Wyler

Terry sabia que esto pasaría, así que una vez ejecutada su técnica se apartó inmediatamente de la línea de fuego, ambas técnicas impactaron en la espalda de Wyler quien ahora si salió disparado hacia delante debido al impacto

- Ah no, esto no termina aún amigo mío falto yo!! - gritó Ryo mientras corría al encuentro de Wyler ante los ojos incrédulos de los demás - Tenchi Ha Ou Ken!! exclamó Ryo propinando un tremendo golpe con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban

La fuerza de su técnica hizo que Wyler saliera disparado en dirección contraria y se estrellara en el piso, casi inmediatamente Ryo cayó de rodillas por el cansancio y todos corrieron a su encuentro

En ese instante todos los demás llegaron a la habitación debido al gran escándalo de la pelea

- Ryo!! Terry!! pero que demonios pasó aquí?? - exclamó Robert sorprendido

- Estás bien Ryo?? no te pasó nada?? háblame por favor!! - gritaba Kasumi al tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos

- Estoy bien Kasumi, solo estoy agotado - contestó Ryo - parece que ahora si está vencido no amigos?

- No, aun no lo está - se escucho una voz de la nada, de repente apareció una figura casi transparente como un fantasma, era un hombre joven, de pelo color negro y largo recogido con una pequeña cola atrás (muy al estilo japonés), vestía un uniforme también al estilo samurai, pero retocando su estilo con una especie de chaleco sobre su vestimenta tradicional, también portaba una espada...

De pronto ese sujeto extendió una mano al frente con la palma hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo estos eran de color rojo intenso, un vapor extraño comenzó a emanar del cuerpo inconsciente de Wyler al tiempo que una extraña esfera de energía obscura, casi negra con ligeros destellos púrpura se formó sobre la palma del recién llegado, esta creció y creció hasta adoptar el tamaño aproximado de un balón de soccer, después este cerró el puño de la mano que controlaba la energía y esta fue absorbida por una extraña piedra en forma de prisma que traía consigo en una especie de collar, la cual adoptó un color rojo intenso

- Después de tanto tiempo él ha regresado, tan poderoso como en aquella ocasión... - exclamó el recién llegado mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos, esté volvió a abrirlos y ahora ya eran normales - un demonio puede ser eliminado si se es posible reunir el poder suficiente para derrotarlo, y muchas veces ese poder está mucho mas cerca de lo que uno mismo se imagina... no hay fuertes ni débiles, solo hay un tipo de personas, y cada uno es el que decide si será fuerte o será de esos que limitan su poder argumentando que son débiles..... es por eso que los descendientes de los primeros Bógard y Sakazaki pueden ganar.... deben ganar

- Quien eres tu?? y como entraste aquí?? - preguntó nerviosa Yuri - que es lo que buscas??

- Busco eliminar definitivamente el poder del malvado Kagami, guardián de una de las cuatro puertas del infierno: Suzaku; el fénix rojo, yo soy el alumno del que alguna vez derrotara al poderoso Kagami con la furia de su espada y despertara al guardián Seiryuu en su interior, mi nombre es Dakkiri, discípulo del gran Kaede...  

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. El visitante

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 9: EL VISITANTE**

- Quien eres tu?? y como entraste aquí?? - preguntó nerviosa Yuri - que es lo que buscas??

- Busco eliminar definitivamente el poder del malvado Kagami, guardián de una de las cuatro puertas del infierno: Suzaku; el fénix rojo, yo soy el alumno del que alguna vez derrotara al poderoso Kagami con la furia de su espada y despertara al guardián Seiryuu en su interior, mi nombre es Dakkiri, discípulo del gran Kaede...  

King entró en ese momento y al ver a Kaede como una figura semi transparente flotando en medio de la habitación se quedó muy sorprendida, tanto que casi se le cae la charola de comida que traía, al fin pudo reaccionar y alcanzó a ver a Ryo quien estaba sentado en el suelo con algunas marcas visibles de los golpes que había recibido durante la batalla, King corrió hacia él y comenzó a examinar sus heridas causando que Kasumi hiciera una mueca y volteara hacia otro lado, después de esto Kasumi optó por salir de la habitación ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

- Voy por un poco de agua, en seguida regreso - musitó Kasumi

- Mejor voy con ella - pensó Yuri mientras también salía de la habitación dando tiempo a que su amiga se alejara un poco y no se diera cuenta de que la seguía

- Dakkiri?? nunca había oído de ti - preguntó Ryo un tanto extrañado - no serás uno de los sirvientes de Kagami que quiere engañarnos?

- Eres desconfiado.... - reflexionó Dakkiri en voz alta - eso es bueno, sin embargo tus habilidades no son muy buenas, apenas has logrado explotar el 60% del verdadero poder del arte de Kyokugen

- Como dices?? el 60%?? - exclamó Ryo - como puedes decir que nivel tenemos?

- Ja ja ja ja, muy fácil!! - señaló Dakkiri - por que yo soy el fundador del arte de Kyokugen original

- Que?? tú eres el fundador del arte de Kyokugen?? - preguntó Ryo muy sorprendido

- Así es - contestó Dakkiri - ese enemigo al que acaban de derrotar con tanto esfuerzo, yo lo hubiera logrado en unos cuantos segundos y sin tantos problemas, el arte de Kyokugen es mucho más que una técnica de combate, es el "Arte de Pelear", conjuga lo mejor de las técnicas del Tigre y el Dragón, dos rivales formidables, cuyas técnicas bien utilizadas pueden llegar a ser prácticamente invencibles.

- Eso explica muchas cosas .... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba

- Señor Takuma!! - saludó respetuosamente Terry - me da gusto verlo, han pasado muchas cosas....

- Sensei!! por que habías tardado tanto?? hay cosas que debes saber... - exclamó Ryo dirigiéndose a su maestro

- Necesito que me pongan al corriente de los detalles - comentó Takuma sumamente molesto - quiero saber quien le hizo eso a nuestro Dojo!!

- Yo te pondré al corriente - contestó Dakkiri - te daré todos los detalles, al fin y al cabo tu eres el responsable de la escuela de Kyokugen

- Un fantasma?? esto era lo único que nos faltaba!! - musitó King en voz baja - creo que es hora de sacar los disfraces del día de brujas... 

***

- Huh?? donde estoy?? - exclamó Iori Yagami mientras se incorporaba de un salto, se esforzó por tratar de recordar que había hecho la noche anterior pero nada, no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba - una casa... grande por lo que veo... un jardín grande también... mucho espacio... vaya!! debí haber bebido demasiado anoche como para no recordar en donde estoy... - exclamó Iori en voz baja, de repente volvió hacia un mueble al lado de la cama y encontró una fotografía, Iori la tomó y la observó bien, era una foto de Robert y Yuri en un parque de diversiones, simplemente no lo podía creer - esto es ridículo.... donde demonios estoy?? mejor me largo de aquí!!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, se quedó unos segundos frente a ella para escuchar si no había alguien afuera pero no escuchó nada, abrió la puerta y se topó con un pasillo largo adornado con una alfombra roja y unos candelabros colgando del techo, al final del pasillo se encontraban unas escaleras las cuales eran amplias y tenían un barandal de madera bastante llamativo, comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, cuando estaba a la mitad, escuchó como una de las puertas del pasillo detrás de él se abrió, Iori volteó rápidamente para ver quien había hecho eso, cuando lo hizo se quedó inmóvil unos momentos al ver de quien se trataba, no era otro sino Kyo, el cual también se encontraba un tanto desubicado.

- Pero que rayos estas haciendo tu aquí??? - preguntó Kyo bastante sorprendido - que es lo que pretendes con todo esto??

- Yooo??? - preguntó Iori - que es lo que estás haciendo tu aquí!! y donde demonios estamos?? 

- Que?? quieres decir que no tienes nada que ver con esto?? - preguntó Kyo algo confundido - yo no recuerdo nada... solo un gran resplandor... y un endemoniado dolor de cabeza... ouch!!

- Hey!! ahora que lo mencionas, yo también recuerdo una luz muy brillante - comentó Iori - pero después de eso nada... hasta ahora...

- mmmm, sugiero que hagamos una tregua y que nos dediquemos a averiguar que hacemos aquí, y quien nos trajo - señaló Kyo - quiero saber que fue lo que pasó

- Yo también, pero después de esto, ten por seguro que voy a.... espera!! escucho que alguien viene... escóndete rápido!! trataremos de tomarlos por sorpresa

Ambos se escondieron tras unos jarrones que estaban a los lados del pasillo, esperaron pacientemente y vieron a una chica pasar con una charola de comida, ellos la reconocieron de inmediato y decidieron seguirla cautelosamente, apenas alcanzaron a ver que entraba a una habitación y cerró la puerta, ellos se acercaron y se disponían a entrar

- Viste?? - comentó Kyo - esa era Kasumi Todo... que estará haciendo ella aquí?

- No se, por que no entras y le preguntas?? - contestó Iori sarcásticamente - a la mejor nos invita a tomar el té con unas galletitas mientras discutimos la situación

- No seas payaso!! - exclamó Kyo - esto es serio!! entremos entonces....

- Ah!! ya están despiertos!! - exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba - creímos que tardarían un poco mas en despertar!!

- Hey!! tu eres una Sakazaki no?? que haces tu aquí... no, mejor dime que estamos haciendo nosotros aquí!! explícame inmediatamente lo que está pasando antes de que pierda la paciencia!! - exclamó Iori un tanto irritado por la situación

- Yuri Sakazaki?? - exclamó un sorprendido Kyo - supongo que tu podrías explicarnos que estamos haciendo aquí??

- No recuerdan nada?? - exclamó Yuri - y que me dicen de la pelea?? mi hermano y los demás apenas y pudieron vencerlos ayer... estaban bajo la influencia de Orochi...

- Que que?? que nosotros que?? - preguntó Kyo - no me vengas con eso!! Orochi fue vencido hace un año, ya lo olvidaste??

- Si vas a inventar algo, al menos que sea algo mas creíble niña - exclamó Iori molesto 

- Es en serio!! ayer todos peleamos con ustedes... de hecho creímos que ustedes podían decirnos que pasó... bueno, creo que lo mejor es que les explique lo que ha sucedido...

- Somos todo oídos - recalcó Iori recargándose en la pared y cruzando los brazos con un gesto de incredulidad - tienes diez minutos para convencerme... 

***

- Ahora si ya entendí... por un momento pensé que el poder de Orochi había vuelto... - comentó Takuma - eso sería demasiado poder que combatir

- No es el ente Orochi en sí al que vencieron antes, sino una parte de su poder está siendo utilizado por Kagami, gracias a la ayuda de un mortal que se hace llamar Rúgal, ellos han utilizado el poder de Orochi implantándolo artificialmente en varios sujetos - comentó Dakkiri - sin embargo ese poder no es perfecto, en especial el poder del llamado Rúgal, ya que éste crece cada vez más en su interior y ni siquiera Kagami se ha dado cuenta de eso... podría haber un cambio de planes radical para nuestro enemigo

- A que te refieres con eso? - comentó Ryo - Rúgal puede manejar el poder de Orochi??

- No, pero con sus experimentos ha logrado implantarlo artificialmente y eso puede ser peligroso, al que ustedes llaman Wyler, Kagami le dio una pequeña cantidad de su poder, el problema para Kagami es que no puede recuperar esa porción de poder una vez que ya se la ha otorgado a alguien, solo matándolo podría recuperarlo...

- Por eso vinieron Kyo y Iori... ahora tiene sentido - reflexionó Ryo - pero Kagami puede volver a manipularlos, cierto?

- No, ya los ha utilizado una vez - explicó Dakkiri - ellos ya no son una amenaza,  el "Blood Riot" no es lo que debería preocuparnos, sino Rúgal... éll cada vez se vuelve mas fuerte...

- Ya veo, en ese caso somos nosotros ahora quienes debemos atacar, no es así? - preguntó King - el problema es que no sabemos donde se reúnen o cual es su punto de operaciones...

- Vaya vaya, así que hay algo que el gran Ryo no sabe? - exclamó sarcásticamente Eiji - parece que al fin sé algo que tu no sabes... ja ja ja ja!! y la tal Kasumi se la pasa todo el tiempo diciendo que eres lo máximo... que tontería!!

- Si no vas a ayudar, entonces lo mejor será que te largues de aquí Eiji - exclamó Robert - tu sarcasmo no ayuda para nada

- Sé en donde se encuentran... - murmuró Eiji - pero no tengo intenciones de ayudar a nadie, yo me largo de aquí!! - y dicho esto Eiji dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse

- Vuelve aquí!! - gritó Terry - o nos dices lo que sabes, o si no...!!

- Déjalo que se vaya... - interrumpió Ryo - no tiene caso pelear por eso, además recuerda que aún tenemos a Wyler...

En ese momento Kasumi entró a la habitación, volteó a ver a King y vio que estaba muy cerca de Ryo, ella bajó la vista y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, Eiji se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero Kasumi le impedía el paso sin querer, éste la rodeó sin decir nada y salió del cuarto, Kasumi lo pensó durante unos segundos y después fue tras Eiji, aunque ni ella sabía exactamente por qué.  Cuando ella salió se encontró a Eiji en posición de combate, esto la desconcertó un poco, Yuri también estaba ahí, pero finalmente se percató de que había dos personas mas, eran Kyo y Iori, y Eiji discutía molesto con Iori

- Pero que esta pasando aquí?? - preguntó Kasumi

- Nada, solo que tu amiguito no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar de insolente y buscar pleitos - contestó Iori - me da la impresión de que me ha estado extrañando mucho...

- Maldito Iori, en el torneo del '95 casi nos matas a Billy y a mi, nos traicionaste!! creo que puedo vengarme de tí antes que de Sakazaki!!

- Oye!! no puedes estar haciendo eso cada que alguien te derrota!! - exclamó Kasumi - en lugar de eso, deberías entrenar mas para así poder aprender de tus errores y no gastar el tiempo en venganzas inútiles que solo te llevan a la derrota una y otra vez...

- Hazle caso a ella amigo, la niña si sabe de esto - añadió Iori - además, hoy no tengo ganas de eliminar a nadie y tu pareces un buen chico

- Si como no!! entonces que esta niña me explique por que siempre busca a Sakazaki? si no mas recuerdo, siempre lo ha hecho para pelear con él, al principio por que Sakazaki derrotó a su padre, y después por que la derrotó a ella, o no?? - cuestionó Eiji en forma despectiva

- Que?? tu también?? - preguntó Iori - entonces como quieres que éste bobo cambie si tu haces lo mismo?? ja ja ja ja ja

- Ya déjala en paz Iori - intervino Kyo - tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar

- Nunca fue así... - murmuró Kasumi en voz baja - la primera vez si reté a Ryo por venganza... pero a partir de ahí no fue por eso... quería vencerlo, pero no era por venganza....

- Que?? no querías venganza?? por que querías vencer a Ryo entonces? no lo entiendo... - preguntó Kyo desconcertado

- Ella no tiene por que contestar eso - interrumpió Yuri - ese es asunto de ella y nada mas!!

- Fue por que... por que yo... - Kasumi entonces adoptó un gesto de tristeza que hizo que hasta el mismísimo Iori guardara silencio y dejara de burlarse - por que yo estoy... estoy enamorada... estoy enamorada de Ryo Sakazaki...

Todos guardaron silencio por unos momentos, estaban bastante sorprendidos con aquella respuesta, todos excepto Yuri que ya sabía eso, y la miraba con preocupación

Iori hizo una mueca de fastidio al escuchar eso

- Vaya!! eso esta muy bien!! - exclamó Kyo - yo se lo que es eso, al menos ya diste el paso mas importante, lo único que te falta por hacer es decírselo sinceramente, hazle saber tus sentimientos!! puedes hacerlo no?

Yuri en ese momento dio la espalda a los presentes para sorpresa de Kyo y Iori, como sabiendo que era lo que iba a reponder su amiga.

- Ustedes no entienden... no puedo hacer eso... - declaró Kasumi - esto es mas complicado de lo que parece...

- Acaso tienes miedo?? - preguntó Eiji sarcásticamente - la niñita tiene miedo?? o le da tanta vergüenza que no puede pararse frente a él?? ja ja ja ja!!

- Es por que... King está enamorada de Ryo... y  Ryo siente lo mismo por ella... y la verdad es que... no se... no se que hacer... es tan doloroso... yo... - Kasumi no pudo soportar mas y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes

- Vaya... yo no sabia eso... - tartamudeó Eiji como disculpándose por lo cruel que había sido instantes antes - es algo muy complicado... supongo... 

- Ese si que es un problema... - increíblemente, Iori interrumpió como si en verdad le interesara la situación, actitud que sorprendió mucho a Kyo y a Yuri - creo que lo mejor es que luches para conseguir lo que quieres, uno debe luchar ante todo para obtener lo deseado ya sea bueno o malo...

- Oye no!! como puedes decirle eso!! - interrumpió esta vez Kyo - no siempre es así, a la mejor aquí ya no hay nada que hacer... la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendido por lo de Ryo y King, si había notado algo sospechoso entre ellos dos, pero nunca me imaginé que lo formalizarían tan pronto, pero si lo que Kasumi dice es verdad... sería como destruir la relación entre ellos dos...

- Estás loco!! - protestó Iori - esto es como cualquier otra batalla, es como si pelearas contra un enemigo fuerte y supieras que tienes grandes posibilidades de morir ante tu adversario, uno tiene que pelear hasta el final y no darse por vencido, aquí es lo mismo, si la mocosa en verdad quiere algo, entonces luchará sin descanso hasta quedarse con él, incluso dejar fuera del camino a su rival si es necesario, es bastante simple, no se que parte es la que no entendiste

- Bueno ya, ya fue suficiente!! dejen a Kasumi en paz, solo la están confundiendo - protestó Yuri - mejor entremos a donde se encuentran los demás.

- Vayan ustedes, ahora los alcanzo - dijo Kasumi aún sollozando - no quiero que sepan que estuve llorando, saben? tengo una imagen que cuidar...

- Estás bien? si quieres me quedo contigo... - propuso Yuri preocupada por su amiga

- No te preocupes Yuri, solo estaré aquí unos minutos y enseguida estoy con ustedes - respondió Kasumi - solo voy a asearme y regreso

- O.K. te esperamos amiga, no tardes mucho - exclamó Yuri mientras Kasumi se encaminaba hacia el baño

Después de esto, Yuri, Eiji, Kyo y Iori entraron en la habitación pero nadie se percató de su presencia debido a que Dakkiri en ese momento terminaba de contar los detalles de los sucedido a Takuma, los demás a pesar de que ya sabían lo sucedido escucharon con atención para ver si podían detectar algún detalle que se les hubiere escapado, Yuri, Eiji, Kyo y Iori se percataron sin querer que durante el relato de Dakkiri, King y Ryo parecían muy cómodos juntos, King estaba recargada en el hombro de Ryo, se notaba que efectivamente algo había entre ellos dos.

- Pobre de Kasumi, en verdad que esto debe ser difícil para ella, el ver a mi hermano y a King así... - musitó Yuri en voz baja

- Realmente tenía mis dudas respecto a esto - exclamó Kyo - pero ahora... 

- Esa King si que resultó ser toda una "mosquita muerta" no? - agregó Iori - nunca había mostrado interés por nadie y ahora actúa como si tuviera mucha experiencia en esto, simplemente patético

Eiji iba a decir algo, pero en el último momento optó por seguir en silencio, solo se limitó a observar a la pareja mientras esta se ponía de pie, el relato de Dakkiri había terminado, fue entonces que todos los presentes voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Yuri, Eiji, Kyo y Iori que estaban observándolos

- Vaya!! bienvenidos!! por lo que veo ustedes se recuperan muy rápido!! - exclamó Terry - tenemos que hablar...

** CONTINUARÁ...**


	10. Cuando cae la noche

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 10: CUANDO CAE LA NOCHE**

- Vaya!! bienvenidos!! por lo que veo ustedes se recuperan muy rápido!! - exclamó Terry - me da gusto que estén bien, pero por ahora tenemos que hablar...

- Y que lo digas, Yuri ya nos contó todo lo sucedido - contestó Kyo - sin embargo, al menos yo, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, esta no es mi lucha, lo único que quiero es regresar a casa con Yuki...

- Tienes razón... no es tu problema - añadió Ryo - eres libre de irte cuando quieras, al fin y al cabo Kagami ya no es capaz de manipularlos nuevamente

- Y tu Iori? que vas a hacer? - preguntó Mai - también vas a irte?

- Ja!! pero por supuesto que si!!, este no es mi problema y no tengo intenciones de ayudar a nadie, arréglenselas como puedan - contestó Iori - así que ni siquiera lo piensen

- Ah!! pero si son los descendientes de los clanes Kusanagi y Yagami - exclamó Dakkiri - me da gusto conocerlos en persona, yo soy el fundador del estilo Kyokugen

- Si como no, y yo soy Goenitz... - bromeó Iori - eso es imposible!! se supone que ya deberías estar muerto no??

- Bueno - respondió Dakkiri - de hecho, ya estoy muerto...

Kyo lo observó por unos instantes y después volteó a ver a Ryo 

- Es una broma verdad?? - preguntó Kyo sorprendido

- Créeme que yo pensé lo mismo al principio - contestó Ryo - es algo difícil de creer pero es verdad, se relaciona de alguna forma con Kagami

- Bueno, a ver si al menos así les enseña algo nuevo y dejan de ser tan débiles - se burló Iori - siempre son derrotados en las semifinales!! ja ja ja ja ja!!

- Repite eso bocón!! - protestó Robert enérgicamente - puedo hacerte pedazos cuando yo quiera!!

- Ja!! me gustaría verlo!! - contestó retadoramente Iori - no comiences algo que no puedes terminar...

- Ya basta!! - intervino Kyo - ya dejen de pelear!! este no es el momento de estar discutiendo!! y tu Iori, si no los vas a ayudar, entonces no molestes!!

En eso estaban, cuando de pronto una gran luz cayó sobre todos ellos, era una luz roja, todo se veía de ese color, al tiempo que una imagen aparecía frente a ellos, era el rostro gigantesco de Kagami

- Pero que... - protestó Takuma - que pasa aquí?? siento como si mi cuerpo se desvaneciera...!!

- Quien eres y que es lo que pretendes?? - preguntó Kyo muy exaltado - ven aquí y pelea como un hombre!!

- Mi nombre es Kagami, por lo visto lograron librarse de mi control mental pero no importa!! mis sirvientes y yo nos encargaremos de enviarlos al infierno!! Ja ja ja ja ja!! que les parece?? - se burló - al final son tan débiles que me asombran!! tal vez juntos hubieran tenido una oportunidad muy remota de vencernos... tal vez...

- A que te refieres con eso?? - cuestionó Ryo muy molesto - que es lo que nos estás haciendo?? 

- Ja ja ja!! solo aplico aquel dicho que dice: "Divide y Vencerás", ustedes serán separados y enviados a diferentes puntos de esta ciudad, donde uno de mis sirvientes se encargará de enviarlos al otro mundo, no les parece patético?? morirán de una forma muy conveniente... peleando... peleando por sus vidas!! ja ja ja!!

- Que bobo eres!! - exclamó Blue Mary - eso es una gran tontería, podremos buscar armas y los medios suficientes por toda la ciudad para derrotarlos...

- Ja ja ja ja!! ya pensé en eso linda!! - explicó Kagami - van a estar en esta ciudad pero atrapados en una dimensión alterna cerca de las puertas del infierno, ustedes serán los únicos seres vivos en la ciudad, bueno, a excepción de unas ratas... 

- Te derrotaremos de cualquier forma Kagami, te enviaremos de vuelta al infierno, ya lo verás - amenazó Dakkiri - solo es cuestión de tiempo...

- Ah, eres ese molesto alumno de Kaede... bueno no importa - contestó Kagami - y en cuanto a ustedes, disfruten sus últimos momentos juntos por que ya no les quedan muchos... ah!! se me olvidaba!! si es que milagrosamente logran escapar de mis sirvientes... por que la verdad dudo mucho que puedan vencerlos, yo los estaré esperando en su viejo Dojo, donde con mucho gusto tendré el placer de mandarlos al infierno!! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!

Y dicho esto, todos, a excepción de Dakkiri y Wyler se desvanecieron en el aire hacia rumbos desconocidos, Dakkiri inspeccionó la habitación y notó que la atmósfera volvió a sus colores originales por un momento, pero después de unos instantes volvió a tomar el color rojo, incluso uno se sentía algo mas pesado de lo normal, algo raro había en el ambiente 

- Otra dimensión... - pensó para si en voz alta, después se dio cuenta de que Wyler ya estaba consciente y lo veía extrañado

- Bueno si, me veo raro así como estoy - pensó para si - ahora si ya te diste cuenta de la situación?? - preguntó dirigiéndose a Wyler

- De que?? de que pronto serán eliminados?? ja ja ja - rió Wyler sarcásticamente - ya son historia!!

- Querrás decir: "Somos Historia" - corrigió Dakkiri - bueno, pensándolo bien, yo ya soy historia desde hace tiempo... bueno, pero volviendo al tema, veo que ya no tienes poderes, ya no eres útil para Kagami, la próxima vez que él te encuentre, te va a eliminar...

- Como?? pero si yo...

- Fallaste, los Sakazaki te capturaron, y al final perdiste el poder que Kagami te dio - señaló Dakkiri - crees que esté muy contento contigo??

Wyler no supo que decir, se quedó muy pensativo y solo bajó la mirada 

- Diablos!! e he vendido mi alma al diablo!!

** *****

- Eh?? donde estoy?? - se preguntaba Ryo en voz alta mientras observaba a su alrededor

Parecían ser los muelles de South Town, solo que el cielo se veía de un color rojo intenso, el ambiente se sentía frío y no había ni un alma en los alrededores 

- Vaya, parece que ese Kagami no bromeaba... pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que debo encontrar a los otros antes de que Kagami decida atacarnos estando separados... 

Dicho esto Ryo se puso en marcha teniendo cuidado de no moverse muy rápidamente, ya que lo que menos quería es que lo encontraran sus enemigos, siguió caminando sin rumbo pensativo, sin darse cuenta que una sombra lo seguía

** *****

- Pero que estupidez es esta?? en donde demonios estamos?? - preguntó Iori muy alterado - dejen que le ponga mis manos encima a ese tal Kagami...

- Esto no me gusta... - musitó Takuma - esto parece Central Park, pero se siente un ambiente de muerte aquí... es como si la ciudad entera hubiese muerto... no hay nadie, eso sin contar que pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento... somos blanco fácil

- Habla por ti, viejo - respondió Iori - yo soy un hueso duro de roer, ningún demonio de tercera va a derrotarme!!

- Tal vez, pero recuerda que ese tal Kagami tiene un poder muy grande, sería demasiado fuerte aún para nosotros dos... tenemos que encontrar a los demás, solo así tendremos una oportunidad

- Mmmmm, en eso tienes razón - reflexionó Iori - eso quiere decir que oficialmente estamos huyendo del enemigo, cierto?

- Por el momento es lo mejor - respondió Takuma - no nos conviene enfrentarnos a alguno de los sirvientes de Kagami ahora, el problema es que no sabemos en donde buscar, pueden estar en cualquier punto de la ciudad

- Bueno, pues si es así, entonces empecemos a movernos - gruñó Iori - tampoco nos ayuda quedarnos aquí

- Vaya... espero que los demás se encuentren bien... - dijo Takuma dejando escapar un ligero suspiro

** *****

- Ja ja ja ja ja!! - Reía King mientras observaba como Eiji trataba de salir de una especie de estanque, el ninja había aparecido sobre el estanque y ahora estaba todo empapado - vaya!! no sabía que los ninjas podían nadar tan bien!! ja ja ja ja!!

- A callar mujer!! no es algo que te importe - protestó Eiji sumamente molesto - pero juro que ese Kagami me las pagará...

- Si como no - se burló King - siempre dices lo mismo y por alguna razón siempre eres derrotado!!

- Silencio!! estuve a punto de cumplir mi venganza con Sakazaki, pero siempre se interpone algo en mi camino!!

- Ajá, y que me dices cuando peleaste con Ryo en los muelles? yo estuve ahí y fue una batalla justa!!

- No cuenta!! - protestó Eiji - estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y tu lo apoyabas a él, tus gritos no me dejaban concentrarme!!

- De todas formas no creo que puedas ganarle a Ryo en otras circunstancias, el siempre te ha ganado... - suspiró King

- Diablos!! como es que siempre gana todas las batallas ese inútil?? - exclamó molesto Eiji - y que demonios le ves a ese tonto?? no lo entiendo!!

King volteó a ver a Eiji en una forma un tanto rara, Eiji por su parte se incomodó al sentir la mirada de King en él

- Bueno, te lo voy a decir - contestó King - la verdad es que en un principio Ryo y yo éramos enemigos, yo trabajaba para Mr. Big en los barrios bajos de South Town, yo era considerado como uno de los mejores peleadores en esta ciudad, y digo peleador, por que el ambiente en los barrios bajos era muy hostil, así que cambié mi imagen y adopté la apariencia de un hombre, en aquel tiempo Mr. Big tomó como rehén a Yuri, hija de Takuma y hermana de Ryo para obligar a Takuma a que lo ayudara en sus negocios sucios a espaldas de Geese, Ryo y Robert recorrieron todo South Town en busca de Yuri, a Ryo le tocó pelear conmigo...

- Que pasó después?? - preguntó Eiji con algo de interés

- Pues en un principio yo dominé la pelea, el difícilmente podía defenderse de mis ataques y casi no contraatacaba, fue entonces que de una patada lo mandé a morder el polvo, era como uno de tantos rivales sin importancia que había tenido, sin embargo, Robert le recordó a Ryo que no disponían de mucho tiempo, y que cada minuto era vital para rescatar a Yuri, Ryo se quedó boca abajo unos segundos y después de eso reaccionó, se incorporó de nuevo de un salto, seguimos con la pelea y yo estaba confiada de ganar pero no fue así, esa vez fue diferente...

- Diferente?? - preguntó Eiji - a que te refieres con eso??

- Era como si estuviera peleando con alguien mas... de repente podía defenderse fácilmente de mis ataques y su ofensiva cambió radicalmente, recibí pocos impactos de su parte, pero cada uno de ellos llevaban una fuerza tremenda, en poco tiempo termine en el suelo, me parecía increíble pensar que había sido derrotado por alguien, así que traté de levantarme, difícilmente lo conseguí y miré a mi oponente, el hizo una posición de combate algo extraña para mi, casi podría jurar que lucía como un dragón a punto de atacar, no le di importancia y me abalancé hacia Ryo, el fácilmente evitó mi ataque y contraatacó conectando un golpe tremendo a mi estómago, y justo cuando di un paso hacia atrás debido al impacto, el ejecutó un Ko Ou Ken, el cual desgarró la parte superior de mi camisa....

Eiji se quedó un poco desconcertado con lo que King acababa de decir, King lo notó y continuó

- Fué entonces que... el vió... el vió mis... 

Eiji se quedó aún mas sorprendido

- ... Ahí el se dio cuenta que yo era una mujer - "diablos, este tipo no entiende nada!!" pensó - él estaba bastante sorprendido, por lo que sé, el se sintió muy mal por haber golpeado a una mujer como lo había hecho, me pidió disculpas muy sinceramente y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, nadie antes había sido amable conmigo... fue entonces que me contó a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, yo les di toda la información que sabía y se marcharon, pero hasta el último momento Ryo seguía muy apenado por lo sucedido, es raro... en ocasiones puede ser un verdadero demonio peleando... pero en otras puede llegar a ser muy tierno... su determinación es lo que me dejó muy impresionada...

- Bah!! mujeres!! - protestó Eiji - siempre se fijan en pequeñeces!!

- Di lo que quieras!! - exclamó King mientras le daba la espalda a Eiji aparentando estar molesta por el comentario - eso lo dices por que nadie se ha interesado en ti...

- Que?? eso no es cierto... es solo que... no me interesa... - tartamudeó Eiji - esas emociones vulgares son solo para los débiles!!

- Si tu lo dices... - contestó King mientras se quedaba viendo a los alrededores - hey!! yo conozco este lugar!! estamos en los muelles de South Town!!

- En serio? y eso es bueno o es malo? - preguntó Eiji

- Bueno - contestó King - yo creo que ni lo uno ni lo otro, ya que tenemos que encontrar a los otros y no sabemos donde puedan estar... y si a eso le agregas que los esbirros de Kagami nos andan buscando y que él nos está esperando en el Dojo de los Sakazaki... no se que significa lo bueno y malo para ti...

- Hey!! pudiste ser menos sarcástica en tu respuesta!! - protestó Eiji - entonces hay que movernos antes de que nos encuentren

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo amigo - asintió King - manos a la obra

** *****

- Ya me cansé, ya me cansé de todo esto!! - gritaba Yuri, inmediatamente Robert corrió hacia ella y le tapó la boca para que no gritara 

- Hey!! que haces??

- Yuri, que no ves que si hacemos ruido los sirvientes de Kagami nos encontrarán mas rápido?? - explicó Robert un  tanto preocupado - la verdad no creo que tu y yo podamos solos contra uno de ellos, recuerda todo el poder que tenía Wyler...

- Tienes razón!! fui una tonta!! - exclamó Yuri avergonzada - es que todo esto me esta sacando de mis casillas y... - Yuri no terminó de decir esto, cuando Robert la abrazó por detrás y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos

- No te preocupes - le dijo dulcemente - yo te protegeré, recuerdas? yo seré quien te proteja de ahora en adelante

- Robert... - musitó ella - si, quiero que tu me cuides... solo tu... 

Yuri se dio la vuelta y ambos quedaron abrazados uno frente al otro, en cuestión de instantes y en forma espontánea sus rostros se acercaron peligrosamente uno a uno, hasta fundirse en un gran beso que se prolongó por varios minutos, después de eso, se miraron el uno al otro

- Sabes? en verdad que lo haces muy bien!! - exclamó Yuri - quiero estar contigo siempre!!

- Yo también Yuri, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida - musitó Robert - pero por ahora creo que debemos salir de aquí...

- Es cierto... este lugar me asusta, todo está en rojo!! - señaló Yuri - debemos encontrar a mi hermano y a los demás!!

- Si, debemos movernos con cuidado para no llamar la atención - señaló Robert - lo mejor será ser cautelosos para evitar encuentros indeseados, Kagami dijo que no habría nadie excepto nosotros, pero quien sabe quien o que pueda esconderse en este lugar...

- Robert!! me asustas!! - exclamó ella - ... oye!! y si en lugar de buscarlos a todos nos dirigimos a tu casa? estoy segura de que todos optarán por reunirse ahí!!

- Es cierto!! es el punto de reunión!! - exclamó Robert - como ahí hemos estado todo este tiempo es lógico que todo el mundo piense que ahí debemos reunirnos

- Pero también puede ser una trampa... - señaló Yuri algo preocupada 

- Es cierto - afirmó Robert - pero aún así, entre mas nos reunamos, mas posibilidades tendremos de ganarles ... no tenemos otra opción que arriesgarnos!!

- Tienes razón!! es lo único que podemos hacer!! - exclamó Yuri - en ese caso, hay que ponerse en marcha!!

Robert asintió y ambos se pusieron en marcha, él la tomó de la mano y ambos se detuvieron volteándose a ver el uno al otro por un instante, después de eso reanudaron la caminata con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros, aún a pesar de la situación por la que estaban pasando. 

** *****

- Por lo que veo, nos va a ser difícil encontrar a los demás... - musitó Andy quien estaba sentado en la acera de una gran avenida, Mai estaba con él y se replegaba a su brazo - me pregunto si le va mejor a Terry...

- No te preocupes Andy querido - intervino Mai - todos deben estar en la misma situación, debemos encontrarnos a como de lugar, no podemos darnos por vencidos...

- Tienes razón, debemos seguir buscando - Andy se levantó de la acera y se quedó viendo a lo lejos por unos instantes, después de eso se volvió y tendió la mano a su prometida para ayudarla a ponerse de pie - no nos daremos por vencidos, encontremos a Terry y a los demás!!

- Ya sabes, yo te sigo Andy... - replicó Mai - vámonos...

De pronto, ambos sintieron una presencia cerca, instintivamente ambos voltearon atrás, y vieron con sorpresa como después de un ligero terremoto, una criatura emergía del subsuelo... era una especie de rata del tamaño de una casa solo que esta tenía cuernos y era de color blanco, sus ojos eran de color rojo y casi inmediatamente se abalanzó contra Andy y Mai, quienes la esquivaron hábilmente.

- Wow!! esta cosa debe tener hambre!! - exclamó Andy - como pueden haber ratas tan enormes en este lugar??!!

- Andy!! - gritó Mai - que es eso?? es muy grande!!

- No nos queda otra mas que pelear con ella - declaró Andy - si huimos ahora, podría alcanzarnos rápidamente, además de que causaríamos mucho alboroto y los esbirros de Kagami nos encontrarían, lo mejor es pelear Mai...

- Si, pero... - tartamudeo Mai - esa cosa es...

- Ya lo se!! - añadió Andy - no te fijes que es, solo ataca como si fuera cualquier enemigo, tenemos que derrotarlo lo mas rápido posible

- Entiendo... - contestó Mai mientras volteaba a ver a Andy, se le quedó viendo unos instantes y después le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa - vamos a hacerlo entonces

Ambos se pusieron de acuerdo con una mirada, y de inmediato, como si ya lo hubieran ensayado antes, se lanzaron al mismo tiempo al ataque, rodeando a la criatura, mientras la gran rata desconcertada, no sabía a quien de los dos hacerle caso.

** *****

- ... Entonces ya has estado en situaciones como esta antes? - preguntó Blue Mary a un pensativo Terry, el cual veía al cielo color rubí, ambos se encontraban entre árboles, posiblemente en Central Park - crees que tengamos oportunidad?

- Por supuesto que si - contestó Terry - nunca hay imposibles, incluso cuando Joe, Andy, Mai y yo peleamos contra un sujeto que se había apoderado de la armadura de Marte, el y sus lacayos parecían invencibles - Terry bajó la cabeza - ella murió en esa batalla... de no ser por ella yo... Sulia...

Blue Mary comprendió en un instante que el nombre pronunciado por Terry había significado alguna vez algo muy importante para el, por lo que guardó silencio y no preguntó nada mas, por un momento se sintió celosa de escuchar ese nombre y como lo había pronunciado, sin embargo sabía que ella ya estaba muerta y que se trataba de un doloroso recuerdo, solo un recuerdo, ahora Mary era la que volteaba hacia el cielo.

- Bueno - continuó Terry - hubo momentos difíciles pero sobrevivimos... no te cuento la historia por que es algo larga, pero 

logramos salir adelante, así como también lo haremos esta vez, ya lo verás

- Terry... - musitó Mary mientras volteaba a verlo sorprendida de que se hubiera recuperado tan rápido - si, eso espero...

- Animo!! - exclamó Terry mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros de su acompañante - me gustas mucho mas cuando estas alegre!! además todavía tenemos que encontrar a Andy y a los demás, no debemos perder tiempo!!

- Tienes razón - contestó Mary - tenemos que encontrarlos y rápido, no hay que darle tiempo a los lacayos de Kagami de encontrarnos, ah!! y tu también me gustas mucho mas cuando estás en tu semblante de optimista!!

Ambos se quedaron viendo frente a frente unos instantes, después de eso se fundieron en un gran beso que duró varios minutos, era como un remedio para toda la tensión que se sentía en ese momento, después de separarse, Mary se quedó un poco seria

- Terry...

- Si dime...

- Crees que Kasumi este bien después de escuchar la verdad? - preguntó Mary angustiada - después de todo, ella es mi amiga y no me gustaría verla sufrir...

- No lo sé - contestó Terry frunciendo el cejo - definitivamente será un golpe duro

- Eso supuse... - contestó Mary - pero en fin, cada quien tiene sus problemas, y el nuestro ahora es encontrar a los demás lo mas pronto posible

Después de eso ambos asintieron con la intención de salir de ese bosque, minutos mas tarde de caminata ambos miraron al horizonte y pudieron divisar la ciudad de South Town.

** *****

- Este lugar me produce escalofríos!! - exclamó Joe - tenemos que salir de aquí!!

- Tómalo con calma amigo!! - exclamó Kyo - para lograr eso tenemos que derrotar a Kagami y a sus lacayos, y antes de eso, debemos encontrar a los demás, solo así tendremos una oportunidad, ya que según lo que dicen, son extremadamente fuertes...

- Maldición!! es que este ambiente me pone muy nervioso!! - protestó Joe - esto se parece al ambiente que se sentía durante la batalla con Orochi...

- Tienes razón, hay algo aquí que hace que sea muy semejante a aquella vez... - reflexionó Kyo un tanto extrañado - me pregunto que puede ser...

- Sigamos buscando - propuso Joe - tal vez los demás estén en un lugar céntrico de...

- Espera, eso es!! - exclamó Triunfante Kyo - ellos buscarán un punto de reunión!! y el único punto factible es donde estábamos antes, la casa de Robert!!

- Hey, es cierto!! - gritó Joe - pues que esperamos!! vamos allá lo antes posible!!

Ambos se pusieron nuevamente en sigilosa marcha, pero esta vez con un rumbo definido, conscientes de que las cosas podían ponerse aun peor, pero completamente seguros de que no se darían por vencidos tan fácilmente.

** *****

Estaba ya oscureciendo, era un espectáculo un tanto extraño, ya que dado que el cielo siempre esta color rojo, la noche se torna color negro total, por lo que la visibilidad era menor a medida que oscurecía, Ryo seguía caminando por una de las avenidas cercanas a Central Park, cuando de pronto escuchó un grito de alguien, Ryo al principio se mostró incrédulo, creyó que estaba imaginando cosas, ya que se suponía ellos eran los únicos en la ciudad, pero después pensó que podría tratarse de alguna de las chicas, fue cuando volvió a escuchar el grito de nuevo y rápidamente acudió en su ayuda, el sonido venía de una bodega abandonada. Al llegar, Ryo pudo ver a una gran bestia del tamaño de una casa en forma de rata color blanca con cuernos y ojos rojos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 20 años que estaba a punto de ser devorada por la bestia.

- Ja!! y Kagami decía que solo había ratas además de nosotros - exclamó en voz alta lanzándose a atacar a la bestia - Hey tu, rata!! deja a la chica en paz!!

La chica volteó y vio a Ryo en pleno vuelo con dirección a la bestia, era obvio que estaba sumamente sorprendida de verlo, por que prestaba mas atención a los movimientos de Ryo, que a la criatura en si.

- Hien Shippuu Kyaku!! - gritó Ryo mientras conectaba a la bestia su famosa patada doble, la cual obligó a la bestia a retroceder de su víctima 

Era obvio que la chica estaba muy confundida, ya que seguramente pensó que ese era su fin

- Estas bien?? no estas herida?? - preguntó Ryo sin apartar la vista de su oponente, el cual lo observaba cuidadosamente

- No... quiero decir... si!! - tartamudeó la chica - gracias por salvarme, yo... 

- Después!! - gritó Ryo - ponte a salvo, aún es peligroso que estés cerca, aléjate de aquí!!

La chica obedeció, mientras Ryo se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque, la bestia también se lanzó sobre él, pero antes de hacer contacto, Ryo saltó sobre de la rata y apoyándose en su cabeza se impulsó hacia arriba haciendo que la rata quedara desubicada, en el aire Ryo comenzó a reunir su energía

- Haou Shoukou Ken!! - gritó Ryo mientras la descarga de energía golpeaba de lleno la cabeza del animal haciendo que este perdiera parcialmente el conocimiento, una vez abajo Ryo no quiso correr riesgos y ejecutó su "Tenchi Haou Ken" el cual si dejó completamente inconsciente a la bestia, ya que esta solo estaba fingiendo para sorprender a sus dos víctimas, el peligro había pasado.

- Eso fue fácil!! - exclamó Ryo - era muy grande, pero afortunadamente no era una criatura que utilizara técnicas especiales, es una lástima 

En eso la chica se acerco a Ryo y se le quedó viendo atentamente, Ryo lo notó y se sintió algo incómodo

- Este... estas bien?? no te pasó nada?? - preguntó Ryo

- No - contestó ella - no, gracias a ti!! muchas gracias por salvarme!!

- Ah, no fue nada!! era lo menos que podía hacer - contestó Ryo tocándose la nuca avergonzado - deberías tener mas cuidado!! oye, podrías decirme que haces tu aquí?

- La noche esta cayendo, debemos ir al refugio, la noche es muy peligrosa... perdón!! en cuanto a lo que me preguntaste, pues... aquí vivo - contestó alegremente - yo soy probablemente la única persona que existe en esta ciudad en ruinas, todos los demás fueron eliminados por los "devoradores"

- "Devoradores"? que es eso? - preguntó Ryo con curiosidad

- La bestia que acabas de derrotar, eso es un devorador - contestó secamente - ellos acabaron con toda la ciudad, fue un castigo del gran demonio...

- Hey, un momento!! "el gran demonio"? castigo? quien es ese "gran demonio"?? - preguntó Ryo bastante extrañado

- Es el demonio que ha dominado estas tierras desde hace mas o menos doscientos años, el dirigió esta ciudad hasta hace quince años, por alguna razón él se enfadó de nosotros y creó a los devoradores para que nos exterminaran, solo yo he podido sobrevivir hasta hoy... y pensé que hoy sería mi fin... de no ser por ti ahora ya no existiría!! 

La chica tomó aire, miró atentamente a Ryo y continuó 

- Es un demonio muy malo, desde siempre ha eliminado a gente inocente a placer y muchas veces sin razón aparente, él es conocido como "Suzaku", aunque los que habían estado cerca de el y lo servían directamente dicen que su verdadero nombre es Kagami, el Fénix Rojo...

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. The dark stone

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 11: THE DARK STONE**

- Es el demonio que ha dominado estas tierras desde hace mas o menos doscientos años, el dirigió esta ciudad hasta hace quince años, por alguna razón él se enfadó de nosotros y creó a los devoradores para que nos exterminaran, solo yo he podido sobrevivir hasta hoy... y pensé que hoy sería mi fin... de no ser por ti ahora ya no existiría!! 

La chica tomó aire, miró atentamente a Ryo y continuó 

- Es un demonio muy malo, desde siempre ha eliminado a gente inocente a placer y muchas veces sin razón aparente, él es conocido como "Suzaku", aunque los que habían estado cerca de el y lo servían directamente dicen que su verdadero nombre es Kagami, el Fénix Rojo...

- No puede ser!! ese demonio!! - exclamó Ryo sumamente molesto - ese demente debe ser detenido de una vez por todas...!!

- Si, eso creo... aunque ahora ya no importa mucho... - añadió la chica tristemente - ya mató a todos...

Ryo contempló a la chica y de inmediato comprendió que entre la gente asesinada por Kagami, posiblemente se encontraba su familia, por lo que trató de cambiar el tema

- Bueno, bueno, soy muy mal educado y no tengo remedio!! je je je - exclamó Ryo - mi nombre es Ryo y tu?

- Huh?? - la chica se volvió hacia Ryo y lo observó por unos instantes, después de eso sonrió y se acercó a Ryo - mi nombre es Ayako, mucho gusto!! gracias otra vez por salvarme !! - y dicho esto y sin previo aviso, la chica le dio un beso a Ryo en la mejilla

- Este... bueno... no fue... nada... me dio gusto haber podido ayudar - exclamó Ryo un poco nervioso

- Pero que significa todo esto??!! - se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Ambos voltearon y vieron una silueta que se movía de entre las sombras y se dirigía hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a una corta distancia Ryo pudo ver de quien se trataba

- Kasumi!! eres tu!! - exclamó Ryo un tanto emocionado - me da mucho gusto verte!! como me encontraste??

- Bueeeno, no fue muy difícil, tomando en cuenta que se escuchaba un gran alboroto a lo lejos - explicó Kasumi en un tono algo frío - la verdad es que tuvieron mucha suerte de que no los escuchara algún sirviente de ese demonio... - Kasumi se percató en ese momento de que la chica que acompañaba a Ryo, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como si la estuviera analizando de arriba a abajo - Hey!! cual es el problema? acaso tengo algo raro o que...?

- Ah!! disculpa Kasumi, ella es Ayako, Ayako, ella es Kasumi, una buena amiga... 

- Una amiga eh? mucho gusto - dijo secamente Ayako mientras daba unos pasos hacia la salida - pero ahora debemos irnos, no es seguro pasar la noche aquí, vamos al refugio, ahí podremos descansar

Kasumi y Ryo solo se miraron el uno al otro, no les quedó de otra mas que asentir, de seguro al día siguiente con mas calma y ya mas repuestos reanudarían la búsqueda, además de que no tenía ningún sentido seguir buscando en ese momento, ya que no se podía ver nada, no había luz en ninguna parte.

Caminaron los tres unos quince minutos siguiendo a Ayako, estaba demasiado oscuro, casi no podían ver en las penumbras, Kasumi por su parte iba del brazo de Ryo, según ella "para no perderse" (je je como no). Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño agujero, el cual no era otra cosa que un respiradero, pero tan pequeño que apenas cabía una persona por ahí, los tres entraron, aunque Ryo con un poco mas de problemas debido a que su masa corporal era mayor a la de las chicas, fue entonces que Ayako prendió fuego a un barril que tenía adentro algo de leña, la fogata iluminó el lugar, era una especie de sótano sin ventanas, ni entradas adicionales, solo el pequeño respiradero, era obvio que los devoradores nunca podrían entrar a ese lugar.

- Vaya!! pues si que estoy sorprendido con este lugar - exclamó Ryo mientras inspeccionaba detenidamente - al menos hay un poco de luz y es calido...

- Siéntanse como en su casa, hay varias frazadas en el rincón, he recolectado varias cosas y las he traído aquí - explicó Ayako - aunque solo estoy aquí por las noches, solo vengo a dormir...

- Solo por las noches?? - preguntó Kasumi algo confundida - y que haces tanto tiempo en el día con esas cosas allá afuera??

Sin embargo Ayako no contestó, ésta se sentó detrás de Ryo y comenzó a masajear sus hombros para sorpresa de Kasumi, a Ryo por otro lado parecía no importarle mucho, es más, parecía que lo disfrutaba, fue entonces que los ánimos de Kasumi cambiaron bruscamente a enojo, por lo que esta tomó un cobertor y sin decir palabra, se derrumbó en el piso y se envolvió completamente con la frazada.

- Gracias... no sabes cuanto necesitaba eso - agradeció Ryo a la chica - eso se siente muy bien...

- Gracias, es algo que a veces le hacía a mi padre cuando regresaba de trabajar, estaba muy tenso y con un pequeño masaje quedaba como nuevo al otro día, mientras mi mamá hacia la cena y mi hermana practicaba con el piano, a ella le gustaba tocar... diario tocaba algo para nosotros...

- Ya veo - respondió Ryo - son una familia ejemplar, deben ser muy felices, te felicito...

- No... - respondió ella en un tono casi inaudible - ellos ya están muertos, murieron junto con todos los habitantes de esta ciudad...

- Lo siento, yo... - se disculpó Ryo - yo no sabía eso... discúlpame por favor...

- No te preocupes - intervino Ayako - ya nada puede hacerse, al menos tengo los buenos recuerdos en mi cabeza de cuando ellos estaban vivos, eso es lo que importa, siempre trato de recordar las cosas buenas, no las malas

- Ayako... - musitó Ryo mientras contemplaba su rostro a la luz de las llamas

- Er... bueno - interrumpió Ryo - mas vale que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano

- Si, creo que tienes razón - asintió Ayako - me caerá muy bien dormir tranquilamente, muy bien, hasta mañana señor Ryo!! 

- Hasta mañana!! hasta mañana Kasu...!! - en eso Ryo se dio cuenta de que Kasumi se encontraba como a unos diez metros de distancia, ya se encontraba envuelta en su frazada y dándole la espalda - bueno... hasta mañana a todos...!! 

Ayako y Ryo se envolvieron en sus respectivas frazadas y cada uno se volteó para un lado diferente, Kasumi por su parte aún estaba despierta, por alguna razón había estado escuchando todo atentamente y una lágrima había rodado por su rostro, ésta la limpió y se volvió a envolver en su frazada.

** *****

Por su parte, Iori y Takuma para ese entonces, increíblemente se encontraban muy cerca de la García's House

- Vaya, ya llevamos un buen rato caminando y nada!! - exclamó Iori iluminando el camino con su flama púrpura - ni Kyo, ni los demás bobos... ni siquiera un méndigo enemigo!! y para colmo está muy oscuro!! 

- Calma - respondió Takuma - los encontraremos pronto, ya veras... solo es cuestión de... de... espera... siento algo...

- Y ahora que?? - preguntó Iori un tanto desesperado - no me digas que te va a dar un infarto...

- No bobo - respondió Takuma - siento la presencia de Dakkiri, está muy cerca de aquí!! debemos ir ahí

- Si tu lo dices... vamos entonces, que podemos perder...!!

** *****

- Ouch!! no puedo ver casi nada!! que lugar tan espantoso!! - exclamó King tropezando por sexta vez con algo - tenemos que pasar la noche en algún lado, no tiene caso seguir así...

- Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo - contestó Eiji - sin embargo, aun así será difícil encontrar un lugar ideal para pasar la noche...

- Hey!! que es eso? - preguntó King mientras señalaba un muy leve resplandor como a unos cien metros - luz... hay luz en este lugar?

- Es cierto, es luz, tal vez sean los demás que ya se reunieron y encendieron una fogata - explicó Eiji

- Vamos a ver - propuso King, Eiji asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la pequeña luz, la cual los llevó a un orificio de un respiradero, apenas era lo suficientemente grande como para que una persona entrara

- Esta bloqueado por algo, fue cerrado por dentro - explicó Eiji mientras inspeccionaba el agujero - empujemos a ver que pasa...

Ambos empujaron y el objeto se movió, poco a poco pudieron ver un resplandor dentro, se trataba de una fogata encendida en un barril, Eiji y King entraron y volvieron a colocar el objeto en su lugar

- Vaya, este es un escondite perfecto!! - exclamó King - una vez que estemos todos juntos, aquí sería perfecto para escondernos!!

- Je je, piensa otra vez - comentó Eiji mientras señalaba hacia un rincón - me parece que alguien ya ocupa este agujero

King volteó hacia donde señalaba Eiji y vio a Kasumi que estaba de pie y los veía a ambos notoriamente sorprendida

- Kasumi??!! - preguntó King - que estás haciendo aquí?? como es que tu...??

- Como? bueno, me encontraba caminando por ahí, cuando de pronto escuché un gran escándalo, seguí el ruido y me encontré a Ryo junto con una chica, Ryo derrotó a una criatura gigante, después de eso la chica nos trajo aquí para pasar la noche...

- Así que Sakazaki también esta aquí... - pensó Eiji en voz alta

- Una chica... mmmm... - pensó King en voz alta 

King fue hacia otro rincón y encontró a Ryo recostado en el suelo y envuelto en una frazada, como a dos metros estaba una chica también con una frazada, esta chica tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la cintura, y a pesar de la frazada, era fácil notar que poseía un cuerpo equiparable al de la mismísima Mai Shiranui, por un momento King sintió algo de celos de que Ryo estuviera durmiendo tan cerca de una chica tan atractiva, pero al final comprendió que era normal y no había nada de que preocuparse... o si? bueno, de cualquier forma decidió dejarlos descansar y no despertarlos, por lo que caminó de vuelta con Eiji y Kasumi, y para su sorpresa, estos dos estaban conversando. 

- ...En serio? - preguntaba Kasumi - han estado juntos y trabajando en equipo? je je je me extraña de King, ella no se lleva bien casi con nadie... a la mejor le gustas...

- Eso quisieras!! - exclamó King molesta - sería lo peor que me pudiera pasar!! y ya déjense de tonterías!! mañana hay que reanudar la búsqueda, lo mejor será dormir un poco... 

King tomó una frazada, se envolvió en ella y sin decir nada se acomodó en el suelo para poder conciliar el sueño, Kasumi y Eiji por su parte solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro confundidos.

- Pero que le pasa? - preguntó Eiji - la había visto insoportable, pero ahora además esta siendo grosera...

- Y que sabes tu? - respondió Kasumi mientras cruzaba los brazos y le daba la espalda - a la mejor le pasa algo... o esta celosa... que se yo...

- Celosa?? de quien? de esa chica o de ti? - preguntó Eiji confundido - no entiendo...

- No seas bobo!! - reclamó Kasumi notoriamente sonrojada - pues de... de... pues de aquella chica supongo... tal vez...

- Huh?? - preguntó Eiji curioso - lo dudas? la verdad no te entiendo... que quieres decir...??

- No lo sé, mejor olvídalo quieres...?? mejor... mejor cuéntame algo de ti, que hacías antes del K.O.F... - pidió Kasumi mientras volteaba y quedaba frente a Eiji - me imagino que tienes una historia o no?

- Por supuesto - contestó - solo que es una historia muuuy larga y aburrida...

- Pues tenemos unas horas antes de dormir, yo no tengo sueño y no creo aburrirme - comentó Kasumi - así que, por que no comienzas desde el principio?

- Gulp!! bueno... yo... - tartamudeó Eiji - esta bien, yo nací en Japón...

King se limitó a medio escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, no sabía si reírse de la conversación de Kasumi y Eiji o sentir celos de la chica que dormía cerca de Ryo 

- Hay algo raro con esa chica, siento algo familiar en ella, es como si la conociera... pero no la había visto nunca... - pensó

Volvió la vista hacia Ryo y lo observó por unos minutos, pero estaba muy cansada y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, no pasaron ni cinco minutos de esto, cuando por fin se quedó dormida, Eiji y Kasumi se quedaron hablando.

** *****

Takuma y Iori después de muchas dificultades debido a la casi total oscuridad, llegaban  a García's House.

- Por fin llegamos!! - exclamó Takuma - ahora busquemos a Dakkiri... una vez que nos reunamos...

- Tu lo has dicho, una vez que nos reunamos... - corrigió Iori - mira otra vez, al parecer somos los primeros en llegar aquí, no siento a nadie mas cerca, a excepción del tal Dakkiri y ese loco de Wyler

- Es cierto, son los primeros... - dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era Dakkiri quien venía acompañado de Wyler en su forma humana y con ropas nuevas - confiamos en que pronto lleguen los demás, entre mas nos reunamos, mas posibilidades tendremos de resistir los ataques del enemigo y seguir con vida... ahora hay que.... !!

- Eh?? que te pasa?? - preguntó Wyler un tanto sorprendido por la reacción de Dakkiri - que sucede??

- Diablos... uno de ellos acaba de aparecer!! uno de los sirvientes de Kagami se encuentra en la ciudad!!

- Si ese poder es grande, la van a pasar mal los chicos estando separados...!! - exclamó Takuma - tenemos que hacer algo!!

- De quien se trata? - preguntó Iori - quien es el enemigo?? es alguien conocido??

- Puedo mostrarles al enemigo... - aclaró Dakkiri mientras con un ademán de sus manos se formaba una especie de imagen frente a él, la cual mostraba la figura del segundo enemigo

- Es Mr. Big!! - exclamaron al unísono Wyler y Takuma

- Ah, ese? - preguntó Iori un tanto fastidiado

- No es muy fuerte en si... - explicó Takuma - pero con el poder que le dio Kagami, no sabría decir que tan peligroso es...

- Si Kagami lo eligió a él después que a mi - interrumpió Wyler - eso quiere decir que es mas fuerte de lo que yo era cuando los ataqué... tal vez el doble...

- Esperen...!! - exclamó Iori - ahora puedo sentir su poder...!!

- ...!! es fuete, no hay duda de ello... - exclamó también Takuma

- Que?? que  pasa?? - preguntó  Wyler 

- El es fuerte - declaró Dakkiri - sin embargo, aún así no representaría un reto para el Arte de Kyokugen, claro peleando al 100%...

- Quieres decir que tu puedes derrotarlo?? - preguntó Wyler

- Ciertamente puedo... pero no lo haré, al menos no ahora - contestó Dakkiri

- Que?? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos- y por que no??

- Pues, por que si no lo recuerdan, yo ya estoy muerto - explicó Dakkiri - y el solo hecho de estar aquí consume una cantidad de energía muy grande, mi objetivo es enseñar las técnicas faltantes a los descendientes de Kyokugen para que puedan derrotar al enemigo, si yo peleara mi energía solo alcanzaría para una sola batalla, al termino de la cual inmediatamente regresaría al mundo de los muertos para siempre.

- ... Y quieres sostener tu última batalla contra Kagami, cierto?? - preguntó Takuma

- Exacto, tengo que evitar a toda costa que Kagami abra las puertas del infierno - explicó Dakkiri - y una vez que lo haya derrotado, y para evitar que vuelva a este mundo, debo encerrar su poder

- Pero como piensas contener ese poder tan grande?? es imposible!! - señaló Takuma - él es un demonio no??

- Exacto!! - contestó Dakkiri - por eso utilizo esto - Dakkiri mostró entonces el pendiente que llevaba en su cuello, el cual contenía una piedra muy rara, la misma que había utilizado para contener el poder de Kyo y Iori cuando se encontraban en estado Orochi - esto puede contener ese poder

- Ah!!! - exclamó Takuma - eso es...!!

- No es otra cosa que la mismísima "Dark Stone" - contestó Dakkiri   

- Pero hasta donde yo se, es muy peligrosa!! - exclamó Takuma - se dice que esa cosa incluso es capaz de destruir el alma de quien la usa, en tu caso, como ya estas muerto, eso representaría la muerte después de la muerte!! eso es la destrucción total de tu conciencia y tu energía...!!

- Eso ya lo sé!! - contestó Dakkiri con un semblante de furia en su rostro - pero si esto acaba de una vez por todas con ese demonio, bien habrá valido la pena...!!

** *****

Terry y Mary por su parte, se encontraban en la parte superior de un gran árbol, como estaba demasiado oscuro para seguir caminando, optaron por pasar la noche en ese lugar, ambos charlaban tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad casi absoluta.

- ... todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás - dijo Terry mientras abrazaba a Mary - hemos estado en situaciones peores...

- Pero no atrapados en un lugar solitario y hostil... - acomodó Mary, Terry la vio fijamente a los ojos por unos instantes y después apartó la mirada

- Tal vez, pero no hay que perder la esperanza, con un poco de suerte encontraremos a los demás y podremos pelear con garantías...

- Y si no los encontramos...? - preguntó Mary interrumpiendo a Terry un tanto preocupada, Terry volvió a mirarla a los ojos

- Me da la impresión de que hoy estás un poco pesimista... - señaló Terry - crees que puedan vencernos esta vez? tienes miedo...?

- No no, no es eso Terry, perdóname por favor - se disculpó Mary - lo que pasa es que estoy un poco deprimida por la situación, es todo, pero confío en ti, es solo que yo pensé que...

- No pienses... solo siente - susurró Terry a su oído - estoy contigo y siempre lo estaré, en las buenas y en las malas...

- Terry.... - musitó Mary para después ser silenciada por los labios de Terry, ambos se entregaron totalmente a aquel beso, el cual duró un buen rato, pudo haber continuado por mas tiempo pero algo no andaba bien

- ...!! - Terry apartó a Mary y observó fijamente a lo lejos

- mmmm, que pasa Terry?? - preguntó Mary confundida

- Alguien fuerte se acerca...!! tal vez se trate de uno de los lacayos de Kagami!! - exclamó Terry

- Y que haremos?? que haremos si nos encuentra?? - exclamó Mary, Terry por su parte le tapó la boca con su mano

- Antes que nada, mantener la calma, mas vale no hacer ningún ruido para que no nos encuentre, una vez que se haya ido podremos continuar con la búsqueda...

- Si, creo que es lo mejor... discúlpame Terry - terminó Mary

- Ahora esperaremos, y pase lo que pase, no hagas ningún ruido,  de eso depende mucho el que salgamos bien de esta...

Mary asintió y se aferró al árbol aún mas, esperando que el enemigo apareciera

- Aquí viene!! - exclamó Terry mientras ambos se ocultaban lo mejor que podían entre las ramas

De pronto un destello de luz apareció de la nada cerca del lugar, Terry y Mary podían verlo perfectamente, estaba como a unos cien metros de donde se encontraban, pronto la luz desapareció y mostró al segundo enemigo, éste se dedicó a inspeccionar el terreno mientras echaba al hombro uno de sus dos bastones que le servían de armas.

- Es Mr. Big - susurró Terry al oído de Mary - él estuvo en el torneo del 96 junto con Geese y Krauser, es enemigo de los Sakazaki... 

- Y que hacemos? - susurró Mary también - debemos atacarlo? podemos ganarle?

- No, creo que lo mas inteligente es esconderse y esperar a que se vaya, no nos conviene subestimar su fuerza, antes de que apareciera sentí un gran poder... pero ahora no detecto nada, me parece que resultó mas listo y escondió su Ki...

- Terry mira hacia allá!! - exclamó Mary sumamente sorprendida al oído de Terry

Terry casi inmediatamente se volvió hacia donde Mary le indicaba y un gran escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

- Son Robert y Yuri!! vienen hacia acá, directamente donde se encuentra el enemigo!! - los va a tomar por sorpresa!!

- Que haremos Terry?? no podemos dejar que los ataque... - señaló Mary - tenemos que avisarles...

- Imposible... - contestó Terry - a esta distancia no podemos, no nos queda otra opción mas que pelear, tal vez entre los cuatro podamos derrotarlo... esperaremos el momento preciso, prepárate a atacar...!!

** *****

- Oye Robert... estoy muy cansada!! - exclamó Yuri - eso de buscar donde dormir resulta muy complicado, a este paso vamos a acabar durmiendo sobre la calle!! además no veo nada!!

- Ya lo sé Yuri, no desesperes por favor - contestó Robert - se que es duro pero ya verás que pronto encontraremos un lugar para pasar la noche...

- Huh? pasa algo Robert? - preguntó Yuri - de repente te pusiste muy serio...

- Escuchaste? hasta hace unos momentos se escuchaba el sonido de los insectos, pero de repente se callaron... - explicó Robert muy serio - aquí pasa algo raro...

- Enemigo?? ahora?? - exclamó Yuri - donde? no lo veo...!!

Fue entonces que Yuri volteó hacia un costado y se encontró cara a cara con quien alguna vez le hubiera hecho pasar los peores momentos de su vida, ella palideció

- Eres tu!! - exclamó Yuri, Robert entonces volteó al escuchar esto y se encontró también cara a cara con su enemigo 

- Así que también le vendiste tu alma a ese demonio...?? - lo cuestionó Robert

- Ja ja ja ja ja ja!! - solo hago esto para ser mas fuerte... y poder acabar con ustedes de una vez por todas!! 

- Debí imaginarlo!! - exclamó Robert abalanzándose sobre su enemigo - pues si eso quieres, entonces te derrotaré!!

Mr. Big ni siquiera se molestó en poner defensa al ataque de Robert, simplemente dio un golpe bastante fuerte al aire con uno de sus bastones, una tremenda corriente de aire se formó y golpeó a Robert de lleno lanzándolo e impactándolo varios metros atrás, levantando una gran nube de polvo, era tanta la sorpresa de Yuri que reaccionó varios segundos después

- Robert!! Robert!! estas bien?? contéstame!! que te hizo?? - exclamó Yuri corriendo hacia Robert, el cual se encontraba tirado boca abajo y al parecer no se movía

- Power Geiser!! - se sintió un pequeño terremoto y la técnica sorprendió a Mr. Big impactándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder, Terry se puso de por medio y adoptó su posición de ataque.  

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Descendencia

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters 

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

** CAPÍTULO 12: DESCENDENCIA**

Mr. Big ni siquiera se molestó en poner defensa al ataque de Robert, simplemente dio un golpe al aire con uno de sus bastones formando una tremenda corriente de aire que golpeó a Robert de lleno lanzándolo e impactándolo varios metros atrás, levantando una gran nube de polvo, era tanta la sorpresa de Yuri que reaccionó varios segundos después

- Robert!! Robert!! estás bien?? contéstame!! que te hizo?? - exclamó Yuri mientras corría hacia Robert, el cual se encontraba tirado boca abajo y no se movía

- Power Geiser!! - se sintió un pequeño terremoto y la técnica sorprendió a Mr. Big impactándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder, Terry se puso de por medio y adoptó su posición de ataque. 

- Terry!! - exclamó Yuri muy sorprendida, se quedó unos instantes parada por la impresión de ver a Terry ahí, sin embargo pronto reaccionó y llegó donde se encontraba Robert, lo puso boca arriba y lo revisó para ver si tenía heridas

- Como está Robert? - preguntó Terry - está herido?

- No - contestó Yuri con alivio - al parecer solo esta inconsciente... - en ese momento Mary apareció y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Yuri para ayudarla

- Yuri!! - exclamó Mary - no se por qué esto ya se está volviendo cotidiano... anda!! llevemos a Robert a un lugar seguro!! 

Yuri asintió y ambas se llevaron pesadamente a Robert hacia los arbustos

- Tontos!! en verdad creen que pueden luchar contra mi?? - masculló Mr. Big - yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ese inútil de Wyler!!

- Tal vez - afirmó una voz detrás de Big, este se volteó a ver de quien se trataba - puede que seas mas fuerte, pero si peleamos juntos sin duda podremos vencerte!!

Terry no pudo disimular la alegría que sintió al ver que quien emergía de entre las sombras era su hermano Andy, que venía acompañado de Mai

- Andy!! Mai!! que bueno que están bien!! - exclamó Terry  para después voltear a ver a Big - después de todo si podemos ganar...

- Bueno, parece que tienes mucha confianza en ti no es cierto? - preguntó Big en un tono burlón - esta bien, veamos que es lo que son capaces de hacer

Terry no perdió tiempo e inmediatamente adoptó su posición de ataque, observando cuidadosamente los posibles movimientos de Big, no quería cometer errores y mucho menos con alguien del cual desconocía que tan fuerte era, lo observaba muy detenidamente como buscando algún punto débil que fuera la clave para derrotarlo.

- No me digas que estás estudiando mis movimientos - exclamó Big - no son en nada parecidos a los de antes

En un solo instante, Big se acercó a Terry tan rápido que este ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, golpeándolo fuertemente en el estómago con la punta de uno de sus bastones

- Que...!! - murmuró Terry mientras se doblaba a causa del golpe y de la falta de aire

- No son nada!! - exclamó Big - están acabados!! voy a eliminarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes!!

Andy corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia Big y trató de golpearlo, pero Big adivinó bien sus intenciones y lo esquivó muy fácilmente, Andy se dio cuenta de esto y atacó otra vez, y otra y otra y otra... pero no conseguía golpearlo

- Que pasa niño? - Preguntó Big sarcásticamente - no puedes golpearme? anda, inténtalo de nuevo, tal vez ahora si tengas éxito... - y dicho esto Big puso su rostro cerca de Andy y señaló una de sus mejillas como indicándole a Andy que golpeara en ese lugar; Andy se enfureció con esto y siguió tratando de golpearlo pero Big solo lo esquivaba con las manos en sus espalda y sujetando sus bastones

- HIGH HI SHO KEN!! - exclamó Andy mientras sorprendía a Big con su técnica, Big se había confiado demasiado, así que la técnica de Andy había dado buen resultado, Big había sido golpeado repetidas veces con esa técnica, para rematarlo después con un Zan Ei Ken, que mandó a Big varios metros para atrás

- Terry!! estas bien?? - exclamó Andy volviéndose hacia su hermano que ya se recuperaba del golpe de Big - como te sientes?

- No te preocupes Andy - contestó Terry - solo fue un golpe sorpresa, aunque es bastante rápido, hay que tener cuidado con el...

- Así es... - dijo una voz detrás de ellos

Andy y Terry voltearon para ver de quien se trataba y descubrieron que era Robert, quien a pesar de que un pequeño hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca, aparentemente ya se había recuperado del golpe que le había dado Big 

- Entre los tres podemos derrotarlo - dijo Robert - su poder se ha incrementado enormemente, pero tampoco es la gran cosa

- Es cierto, hay que encontrar la forma de contrarrestar su velocidad - exclamó Terry - solo así podremos derrotarlo

- En ese caso tendremos que coordinar muy bien nuestros ataques - añadió Andy - así le será mas difícil defenderse

- Se puede saber que murmuran? - preguntó sarcástico Big - ah!! ya se ha recuperado el chico italiano, esperaba ocuparme de el mas tarde, pero es mejor acabar con todos ustedes de una vez, me voy a vengar de ti y de ese odioso Sakazaki

- Guarda silencio payaso!! - lo retó Robert - esta vez no será diferente a la ultima vez, volveremos a derrotarte y así comprobarás que no eres mas que un bocón

Big estalló en furia e inmediatamente atacó a Robert - SPINNING LANCER!! - exclamó mientras se lanzaba en torpedo hacia Robert quien apenas y pudo esquivar el ataque, pero logró contraatacar con un RYU GEKI KEN el cual impactó a Big y lo hizo caer al suelo

- Muy bien muchachos - explicó Robert dirigiéndose a Terry y Andy - Big está enojado, así que tenemos ventaja para atacarlo, tenemos que coordinar nuestros ataques para poder noquearlo lo antes posible, de lo contrario terminaremos por cansarnos y perder velocidad...

- Muy bien - asintió Terry - yo lo atacaré primero, luego seguirás tu Andy y finalmente Robert lo rematará con un ataque especial OK?

Dicho esto, los tres se separaron y rodearon a Big, este solo sonrió al ver lo que trataban de hacer

- Ja ja ja!! - que es lo que tratan de hacer? no me hagan reír - se burló Big - en verdad piensan que pueden derrotarme? ni siquiera los tres juntos podrían conmigo!!

- Haaaa!!! - gritó Terry mientras se lanzaba hacia Big sin dar mucha importancia a sus palabras - cállate!! ya verás como si podemos derrotarte!!

** *****

Podía decirse que estaba amaneciendo, unos tenues rayos color rojizo iluminaban el horizonte, ahora la oscuridad ya no era absoluta, lo cual podía ser de gran ayuda, de regreso en García´s House, los ánimos se ponían un tanto a tono...

- ... Ya te dije que no!! - gruñía Iori - de ninguna manera voy a ir a ayudar a esos tontos, que se las arreglen como puedan!!

- Eres demasiado necio!! - exclamó Takuma - uno de los dos debe ir a ayudar o si no los demás la van a pasar mal... quien sabe de que sea capaz Big...

- Pues como te digo, ese es problema de ellos - replicó Iori - haz lo que quieras, a mi no me metas

- Este tipo no es de ninguna ayuda!! - renegó Takuma - es como si no estuviese aquí!! parece que seré yo quien tenga que ir...

- Si quieres puedo ir contigo, o puedo ir yo a ayudar a los demás - se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos - al fin y al cabo ese tonto de Iori siempre ha sido un cascarrabias

- Kyo Kusanagi!! - exclamó Takuma - que bueno que llegaron, los demás aún no han llegado...

- Así parece - añadió Joe quien también emergía de las sombras - posiblemente estén peleando ahora... debemos ayudarlos...

- Es muy arriesgado ir ahora, ni siquiera saben en donde se encuentran!! - exclamó Wyler - lo mejor será esperar a que...

- Estás loco?? - exclamó Joe - si nos quedamos aquí esperando lo mas probable es que sean derrotados por el enemigo!!

- Debemos hacer un plan... - propuso Kyo - podemos ir uno de nosotros o dos a lo mucho a ayudar, pero no sabemos en donde se encuentran o cuantos de nosotros están siendo atacados...

- Bueno - interrumpió Dakkiri - puedo hacer un esfuerzo y saber quienes son y en donde están, pero eso es lo mas que puedo hacer

- Perfecto!! - asintió Takuma - eso es suficiente, lo demás corre por nuestra cuenta

***

De regreso en el refugio, Ayako, Kasumi y Eiji se encontraban despiertos, y los demás comenzaban a reincorporarse también

- Ahuuuuuuum!! - vaya!! pero que noche!! - exclamó King estirándose un poco - la verdad es que no dormí tan mal como esperaba... - en eso volteó hacia los lados y pudo ver que todos estaban ya despiertos, todos menos... Ryo, bueno, no completamente, ya que estaba ya sentado con las piernas cruzadas y frotándose los ojos, King se acercó a el cautelosamente

- Vaya vaya, así que el durmiente acaba de despertar... - le susurró King dulcemente

- Eh?? - Ryo rápidamente volteó y se topó frente a frente con la mirada de King, quien lo contemplaba detenidamente

- King??!! en verdad eres tu?? - exclamó Ryo - que bueno que estás aquí!! - Ryo abrazó a King con fuerza unos instantes para después susurrarle algo al oído - te extrañé mucho chica...

- Ja ja ja!! - que coincidencia... - musitó King - yo iba a decir lo mismo, la próxima vez no voy a tolerar que te apartes de mi, entendido? si no, voy a tener que castigarte...

- Ejem, ejem!! - se escuchó una tos a sus espaldas, ellos voltearon rápidamente, era Kasumi que se notaba un tanto fastidiada al igual que Eiji, Ayako por su parte, bueno ella se notaba un tanto sonrojada por la escena que acababa de contemplar, cortesía de King y Ryo

- Oigan... no se les hace como que ya deberíamos ponernos en marcha? poco a poco comienza a aclarar y no creo que sea buena idea "PERDER EL TIEMPO" de esta manera - recalcó Kasumi - además, al parecer no hay rastros de devoradores

- Este... si, creo que Kasumi tiene razón... - añadió Ayako - tal vez deban seguir adelante...

- Si, tienes razón - contestó Ryo - en ese caso es hora de irnos... oye Ayako... quieres venir con nosotros?

Todos voltearon a ver a Ryo por un momento, pero después volvieron la mirada hacia Ayako

- Este... yo... no se... - tartamudeó la chica - no se si deba, o pueda...

- Vamos!! - la animo Ryo - estarás mas segura, además aquí no tienes nada que hacer, entre todos podemos protegernos mejor y luchar contra el enemigo

- Eso es cierto - agregó King guiñándole un ojo - además, siempre hace falta la guía de alguien que conoce bien el lugar

- Verdad que si quieres venir con nosotros? - le preguntó ansiosa Kasumi - podríamos hacer un buen equipo juntos, anda!! que dices!!

- Bueno, creo que no tengo una buena razón para no ir con ustedes, esta bien, iré - contestó Ayako mas entusiasmada - yo también se pelear, así que creo que puedo ser de ayuda

- Ah vaya, mejor aún!! - contestó Kasumi - bueno, entonces pongámonos en marcha

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a recoger las cosas y ponerlas en donde las habían encontrado para después salir del refugio, todos excepto Eiji quien estaba un tanto pensativo, había percibido algo extraño desde la noche anterior que llegaron a ese lugar pero no podía adivinar que era

- Aquí hay algo raro... algo me parece muy familiar... demasiado familiar - cuestionó el Ninja mientras se dirigía a la entrada - ella esconde algo, lo sé... y yo voy a descubrir que es - y dicho esto salió del refugio tras de sus compañeros

*******

En García´s House mientras tanto, se ponían de acuerdo quien iría a buscar y en su caso ayudar a los demás en caso de un ataque, aunque lo único seguro era que Iori no participaría en esa empresa...

- Bueno, parece ser que tendremos que dejarlo a la suerte - comentó Dakkiri - tomando en cuenta que están presentes Kyo y Iori e incluso Takuma, creo que podemos defendernos bien de los ataques, Wyler y Joe en este caso son los mas indicados para ir a ayudar a los demás

- Si - añadió Wyler - yo creo que podemos AHHHHHH!! - Wyler no terminó la frase cuando un tremendo destello de energía impactó su cuerpo y lo proyectó contra un árbol a lo lejos, nadie reaccionó a tiempo debido a la sorpresa

- Wyler!! - gritó al fin Joe - pero que demonios...

Todos voltearon y notaron un resplandor púrpura que se acercaba de entre los arbustos, pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para saber de quien se trataba

- Geese!! - exclamó Takuma

- Ja ja ja!! el mismo - contestó Geese en tono burlón

- Como puedes atacar a alguien a traición?? - exclamó enérgicamente Takuma - ese siempre ha sido tu estilo verdad maldito??!!

- Ja ja ja!! - Takuma, que sorpresa!! - exclamó Geese - solo los poderosos pueden atacar a sus enemigos sin piedad, eso demuestra la superioridad!! - Geese entonces examinó los alrededores con la vista - ah!! Kyo y Iori, que conveniente, es una buena oportunidad para eliminarlos a todos de una vez!!

- Ni lo sueñes - comentó retadoramente Kyo - no es tan fácil acabar conmigo, mas bien creo que va a ser al revés!!

- Es bueno saber que son optimistas - contestó Geese - pero eso de nada les va a servir - Geese entonces notó la presencia de Dakkiri - vaya, tenemos nuevas caras, quien eres tu? no te conozco

- Lo siento pero es algo que no te incumbe - retó Dakkiri - solo soy alguien que anhela poder patearle el trasero a Kagami

- Bueno ya basta!! - tengo que acabarlos rápidamente - gruñó Geese - Repuuken!! - una poderosa ráfaga como la que golpeó a Wyler momentos antes se formó y avanzó tan rápido que nadie pudo anticiparla y golpeó de lleno a Joe, quien sin poder evitarlo salió disparado también varios metros hacia atrás 

- Joe!!! - gritó Kyo

El cuerpo del kickboxer caía pesadamente en el suelo sin dar señas de movimiento alguno, era obvio que había quedado inconsciente... o algo peor 

- Maldito Geese!! - exclamó Kyo - voy a acabar contigo!!

De pronto como una ráfaga púrpura Iori se deslizó hacia donde estaba Geese tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar a tiempo, este tomó a Geese de la cabeza y súbitamente lo arrojó hacia arriba, Geese no pudo evitarlo y de pronto se vio volando por los aires, Iori esperó pacientemente, midió la distancia y de pronto ejecutó su Uppercut haciendo que el cuerpo de Geese saliera envuelto en sus llamas púrpura mientras emitía un grito de dolor, finalmente cayó pesadamente ante los ojos indiferentes de Iori quien después de su ataque se quedó inmóvil a una distancia media de su oponente

- Muy bien Yagami!! eso estuvo muy bien!! - exclamó Kyo, pero este fue interrumpido por Geese quien emitía una risa sarcástica mientras se incorporaba lentamente 

- Ha ha ha ha Yagami... - balbuceó Geese en tono maléfico - en verdad lograste tomarme por sorpresa, nunca esperé que me atacaras así

Para estas alturas Geese ya estaba completamente de pie, con su mano derecha aflojó su cinturón para liberar la parte superior de su traje, el cual estaba casi totalmente quemado, para después tirar de el violentamente desgarrándolo, dejando al descubierto su torso, que a pesar de su edad marcaba mucho sus músculos, era obvio que Geese a su edad seguía entrenando muy duro, ya que su consistencia física era notable, solamente eclipsada por múltiples cicatrices que cubrían todo su torso 

- ahora será diferente - rugió Geese - esta vez no jugaré con ustedes!!

- Double Repuuken!! - rugió Geese mientras formaba una impresionante onda de energía a flor de suelo, la cual adquirió dimensiones descomunales y que finalmente arrojó a gran velocidad hacia Iori, el cual increíblemente también estaba sorprendido por aquella cantidad de poder

- Diablos!! - masculló Iori - es demasiado rápida!! - a Iori no le quedó de otra mas que esperar el impacto y poner defensa, sabía que era muy arriesgado tratar de esquivar la ráfaga a estas alturas o corría el riesgo de ser golpeado, así que asumió defensa y recibió el golpe de lleno el cual hizo que retrocediera en contra de su voluntad unos cuantos centímetros

- Ha ha ha!! eres un tonto Yagami!! - exclamó Geese

Iori se sorprendió mucho al ver que una vez que se esfumó la tremenda ráfaga Geese estaba enfrente de el, muy tarde comprendió que había sido engañado, utilizó su poder para acercarse a él sin que Iori lo notara, Geese aprovechó la sorpresa de Iori y le dio un gran golpe en el estómago para después aplicarle su Ja Eiken, el cual mandó a Iori con otro terrible golpe hacia atrás haciendo que se estrellara con otro árbol para variar

- Maldición!! - musitó Iori para si, estaba de espaldas en un gran árbol y sentía como sus piernas lo traicionaban debido al gran golpe, así que cayó de rodillas y difícilmente podía moverse, alzó un poco la vista y vio que Geese caminaba lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa maligna en su cara mientras que en su mano derecha comenzaba a formar una esfera de poder

- Yagami!! - gritó Kyo mientras corría hacia Geese para detenerlo - ahora voy a tener que salvar tu pellejo!! 

Kyo comenzó a formar sus llamas escarlata en su puño derecho, cada vez estaba mas cerca cuando de pronto Geese dio media vuelta de golpe y lo encaró, Kyo se sorprendió sobremanera pero no tenía opción, ejecutó su Shiki Ara Kami el cual iba directo hacia Geese, éste sorprendentemente no se movió ni un centímetro a pesar de que iba a ser golpeado por el, pero en el último momento Geese dio un sarpazo al aire e increíblemente hizo que el Ara Kami se desvaneciera justo antes de que lo golpeara, Geese dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

- No puede ser!! - exclamó Kyo - como pudo bloquear mi Ara Kami de esa manera??!! - Kyo estaba paralizado de la impresión, no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto

- Maldito seas Geese - masculló Iori - nos vas a dar mas problemas de los que me había imaginado

Takuma, que había visto todos los movimientos de Geese, supo lo que tenía que hacer en ese momento y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia la batalla, Dakkiri por su parte sonrió ante la reacción de Takuma

- Vaya, parece ser que no hay una diferencia de poderes tan grande como había pensado... - musitó Dakkiri, este volteó hacia un lado y a lo lejos alcanzo a ver los cuerpos al parecer inconscientes de Joe y Wyler - no debo perder el tiempo - musitó mientras caminaba hacia los guerreros caídos

***

Mientras tanto, Ryo, Kasumi, King, Eiji y Ayako caminaban apresuradamente por las calles de la desolada ciudad, estaban bastante cerca ya de García´s House por lo que su travesía estaba a punto de terminar, Kasumi quien iba un tanto distraída, sintió un presentimiento extraño, volteó para buscar la causa pero en cambio se encontró con la mirada perdida de Ayako quien la inspeccionaba exhaustivamente mientras caminaban, era tanto su interés que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la había descubierto

- Este... te encuentras bien? - preguntó Kasumi un tanto extrañada - puedo preguntar que es lo que estás mirando?

- Ah!! disculpa!! yo... - balbuceó Ayako al salir de su trance - no es nada, es solo que... - Ayako se sonrojó notoriamente - que me recuerdas mucho a una persona...

Para esos momentos Eiji ya contemplaba la escena con cierto interés y las miraba de reojo

- Ah vaya - contestó Kasumi mas aliviada mientras mostraba una sonrisa un tanto fingida - y puedo saber a quien me parezco tanto?

- Ah pues... lo que pasa es que te pareces... - Ayako tomó aire por unos momentos vio a Kasumi a los ojos y expiró de golpe - te pareces mucho a mi madre

- A tu madre??!! - exclamó muy sorprendida Kasumi - tanta edad aparento??

- No!! no es eso!! - replicó Ayako un tanto nerviosa - me refiero a los rasgos, a tu color de piel, tu cabello... pero sobre todo tu mirada... es idéntica a la de ella, la misma mirada que heredó de mi abuelo...

Kasumi cambió de expresión y vio a la chica con dulzura, se acercó a ella despacio y la tomó por los hombros mientras la obligaba a detenerse, Eiji también de detuvo

- Estoy segura de que tu madre dondequiera que se encuentre está muy orgullosa de ti, tan solo el hecho de que hayas podido sobrevivir este tiempo en este lugar es razón suficiente - explicó Kasumi sonriendo - debes seguir siendo fuerte

- Si, muchas gracias amiga - Ayako abrazó a Kasumi para sorpresa de esta, pero fue aún mayor cuando sintió algo raro en su interior, era una sensación familiar pero difícil de describir, era agradable pero incómoda a la vez, Ayako también debió notarlo por que se separó de ella rápidamente 

- Que...??!!

Eiji solo se limitaba a observar de reojo pero aun así quiso romper un poco el hielo y se dirigió hacia las chicas

- A leguas se nota que es una chica fuerte - comentó Eiji en tono serio - de seguro alguno de tus padres debió ser algún buen peleador no?

- Si!! - contestó Ayako ya mas calmada - de hecho ambos eran buenos peleadores, aunque usaban técnicas distintas, mi madre era campeona de Aikido y mi padre era un gran representante del Karate al estilo dragón... de hecho me dijo que una vez derrotó a un gran guerrero ninja en un santuario de Miyajima en japón... 

- Que has dicho??!! - exclamó Eiji bastante sorprendido - estás segura?? de que santuario se trataba?? - preguntó Eiji sumamente alterado - Kasumi se sorprendió mucho por esto, tanto que tomo a Eiji del brazo        

- Eiji!! - exclamó Kasumi - que es lo que pasa?

- Bueno... - tartamudeó Ayako ante la reacción de Eiji - creo que era... era... el Santuario Itsukushima... 

En ese momento Ryo detuvo su marcha en seco al escuchar esas palabras y su rostro cambió a una expresión de desconcierto, King notó la expresión de Ryo y lo tomó de los hombros sin entender la causa de su reacción

- Ryo... - preguntó King desconcertada - que es lo que ocurre? por que te pusiste pálido??

- No puede ser!! eso es imposible!! - exclamó Eiji mientras comenzaba a sudar frió ante la mirada atónita de Kasumi - dime quienes eran tus padres!! dime sus nombres!! - exigió Eiji en un tono bastante imperativo

- Que? sus nombres? - repitió la chica titubeante ante la actitud de Eiji - la verdad es que mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña, tenía unos cinco o seis años, de ahí en adelante me cuidó y entrenó mi amiga Sakura, Sakura Yuuki, pero... bueno, la verdad es que desde hace rato que contemplé a Kasumi detenidamente me di cuenta que ustedes me recuerdan mucho a mis padres por que hay dos de ustedes que tienen sus mismos nombres... mi madre se llamaba Kasumi Todo y mi padre Ryo, aunque desconozco cual era el nombre de soltero de mi padre...

- Imposible!! esto debe ser algún error!! - protestó Ryo muy alterado - King observó a Ryo con gran sorpresa, aún no sabía exactamente de que se trataba pero después de unos segundos creyó comprenderlo todo y se dirigió hacia Ayako

- Tu abuelo!! sabes el nombre de tu abuelo o el de tus tíos?? - preguntó King en tono también alterado - debes saber por lo menos uno o dos nombres de tus tíos!!

- Bueno... - pensó Ayako - si, aunque no recuerdo bien sus apellidos, los conocí siempre por sus nombres... mis abuelos se llamaban Ryuhaku y Takuma, y mis tíos pues eran Yuri y Robert, extraños nombres los de ellos dos, no creen?

Todos sin excepción quedaron consternados por la revelación, y es que aquello parecía increíble, Ryo y King quedaron sin habla

- Que es lo que pasa? por que se ponen así? - preguntó Ayako notoriamente confundida - díganme lo que pasa por favor!!

- Lo que pasa niña - comenzó King un tanto perturbada - es que el chico que tienes aquí a mi lado - señaló a su "novio" - es Ryo Sakazaki y la chica que tienes allá al lado de Eiji no es otra sino Kasumi Todo... 

- Que??!! pero eso no puede ser!! - replicó Ayako muy sorprendida - yo pensé que se trataba de una cruel coincidencia!! que otra cosa podía ser??!! es que simplemente es imposible!! esto no puede ser!! no les creo nada!!

- Tal vez, puedes creer lo que quieras - interrumpió Eiji un tanto mas calmado - me imagino que solo pueden haber dos posibilidades: 1. que esta sea una dimensión alterna a la nuestra y en un tiempo diferente donde los acontecimientos hayan sucedido de una forma distinta a la que conocemos, y 2. ... que este sea un futuro no muy agradable para los habitantes del planeta tierra en donde los humanos están al borde de la extinción a manos de los demonios y por lo mismo todos nosotros hayamos sido transportados por Kagami al futuro... y ahora pues... nos hayamos encontrado con la hija de Sakazaki y Todo, al parecer la única sobreviviente en esta ciudad...

- No - protestó King muy consternada - no es posible, esto no puede estar pasando... 

King volteó a ver a Ryo quien tenía la vista fija en el suelo, era obvio que la impresión había sido muy fuerte, de pronto el sintió su mirada encima de él y volteó a ver a King, ambos se contemplaron en silencio por unos instantes y finalmente se abrazaron

- Entonces... - atinó a decir Kasumi - yo soy... yo soy... tu... tu eres...

- Tu eres mi madre!! - exclamó Ayako muy sorprendida - eres mi madre... pero joven!!

Kasumi no supo que hacer después de escuchar aquello, no pudo siquiera afirmar o negar lo que Ayako le estaba diciendo, lo único que pudo hacer instintivamente fue voltear a ver a Ryo quien estaba abrazando a King y después se volvió hacia Eiji quien la miraba con cara de notoria sorpresa, Ayako por su parte no pudo disimular la sensación del momento y dejó correr una lágrima por su mejilla 

***

- Ha ha ha ha!! parece que es todo lo que pueden hacer, no es cierto?? - preguntó sarcásticamente Big - vamos, no hagan esto mas difícil y déjense matar sin resistencia, solo alargan su sufrimiento...

- Vete al diablo Big!! - protestó enérgicamente Robert - solo un perdedor podría rendirse ante alguien como tu!!

De pronto, y sin dar tiempo a nada Terry se lanzó como rayo hacia Big, quien al estar alardeando no se dio cuenta de esto sino hasta que Terry lo golpeó fuertemente con su Power Charge el cual además del duro golpe sacó de balance a Big, Terry aprovechó la ocasión y ejecuto su Rising Tackle el cual elevó a Big, después de esto Terry sabía que era la oportunidad así que comenzó a reunir poder mientras veía como Andy se colocaba en posición, Terry sonrió y de pronto ejecutó su gran técnica

- POWER GEYSER!! - la gran descarga de poder golpeó el cuerpo de Big el cual solo pudo emitir un grito de dolor mientras era proyectado hacia Andy, éste rápidamente calculó la trayectoria del enemigo y sin pensarlo ejecutó también su técnica 

- CHOU REPPA DAN!! - gritó Andy mientras se lanzaba hacia Big con sus piernas envuelto por sus llamas escarlata las cuales literalmente consumieron por un momento el cuerpo de Big quien emitió otro grito de dolor

- Malditos!! - exclamó Big al caer, estaba muy lastimado pero aún tenía fuerza para atacar, así que trató de ponerse de pie, pero se encontró con que difícilmente podía sostenerse - aghhh!! esto no se va a quedar así yo voy a... 

Big no terminó la frase cuando escuchó que alguien se preparaba para atacarlo por la espalda este volteó pero ya era muy tarde era Robert quien le propinó una tremenda patada voladora en el rostro

- HI EN SENPUU KYAKU!! - gritó Robert conectándole sus famosas patadas giratorias, pero increíblemente al termino de estas Robert ejecutó una de sus mejores técnicas - MUEI SENPUU JUUDAN KYAKU!! - Robert conectó a Big una cantidad impresionante de patadas a una velocidad vertiginosa, al término de las cuales terminó con una gran patada hacia arriba que terminó por lanzar a Big muchos metros hacia adelante, después de esto Robert cayo al piso de rodillas debido al agotamiento

- Nggggghhhhh!! - gritó Big de dolor al hacer estrepitoso contacto con el suelo y no es para mas, ya que esa si fue una soberana tranquiza... - n-no puede ser... ... - Big en ese momento quedó inconsciente

- Lo hicimos!! - exclamó Andy mientras levantaba su brazo hacia arriba y hacía la "V" de la victoria mirando a su hermano, Terry por su parte le devolvió la señal acompañado de un OK!! mientras lanzaba su gorra a lo alto, Robert estaba aún exhausto así que solo se limitó a mostrarles su puño en forma vertical mientras extendía su dedo pulgar hacia arriba

- Son maravillosos, no es así??!! - exclamó Blue Mary mientras saltaba de emoción frente a una emocionada Yuri

- Tu lo has dicho amiga!! no hay nada que juntos no puedan lograr!! ... - nosotros ganaremos!!

- Así será amiga - suspiró Mary - así será...

CONTINUARÁ... 


	13. El Poder de Tengu

**por DarkFalz9999**

Fánfic de King of Fighters

**Advertencia:** Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL PODER DE TENGU**

La batalla se había alargado mas de lo previsto, ya llevaban mas o menos dos horas de golpes, técnicas, estrategias y dolor, pero el enemigo al parecer siempre tenía energías para volver a levantarse después de un ataque letal, era un enemigo formidable y no era para menos, por algo en su tiempo lo apodaron como el rey del crimen en South Town.

Geese Howard dibujaba una sonrisa maligna en su rostro mientras mandaba a volar de un agarre a Kyo Kusanagi, uno de sus enemigos quien trató inútilmente de sujetarlo de los brazos, su cuerpo estaba sumamente golpeado eso había que admitirlo, pero su poder casi no había disminuido, aun tenía suficiente para mandar a todos al infierno - "este poder es increíble" - pensó para si Geese - "en otras circunstancias ya hubiera sido derrotado si me hubieran atacado esos tres juntos, incluso Takuma solo me habría dado batalla, pero ahora ni los tres juntos han podido vencerme" - los tres guerreros por su parte, se encontraban en el suelo preguntándose el porqué de la resistencia de Geese, ya habían intentado de todo y nada, Geese se levantaba después de un ataque como si nada, se veía un poco cansado, pero aun con una tremenda cantidad de poder

- Exactamente... que es... lo que... estamos haciendo... mal? - preguntó Kyo jadeando - esa resistencia es inhumana! tan grande es el poder de ese demonio?

- A mi no me digas eso - respondió Iori doliéndose de los golpes recibidos - no se nada de ese inútil demonio, lo unico que se, es que a este paso nos va a ser muy difícil poderle ganar...

- Vaya! - suspiró Takuma - por mas que me concentro, no logro encontrar un solo punto débil de Geese...

- Muy bien chicos - propuso Kyo - no tenemos otra opción, si seguimos atacando como hasta ahora solo vamos a lograr agotar nuestras energías, y dada la resistencia de este tipo, va a terminar acabando con nosotros...

- Y que sugieres? - preguntó Iori sarcásticamente - que vayamos allá y le pidamos disculpas?

- mmmm, te refieres a un ataque total...? - preguntó Takuma con cierto interés

- Exacto! es la unica forma - contestó Kyo con seguridad - tenemos que arriesgarlo todo o no ganaremos, es la unica forma

- Ha ha ha ha! - rió Takuma complacido para sorpresa de Iori y Kyo - ciertamente has heredado el espíritu de tu padre - Takuma puso sus manos en los hombros de Kyo - es justo lo que el hubiera propuesto, te pareces mucho a el Kyo...

- Bah! patrañas! - exclamó Iori con notorio desagrado - si vamos a hacer algo hagámoslo ya, no vaya a ser que ese Geese vaya a recuperarse del todo...

- Muy bien - dijo Takuma - déjenme ir a mi solo esta vez

- Que? estas loco? - tu solo no vas a poder con ese tipo! - exclamó Kyo tratando de detener a Takuma tomándolo del hombro - es un suicidio!

- No te preocupes - contestó - creo que al fin encontré su punto débil

- Aun asi es muy arriesgado! - replicó Kyo - que piensas hacer? ya lo intentamos todo!

- Como ya dije, creo haber encontrado su punto débil, si eso es cierto aprovecharé la oportunidad para debilitarlo un poco y después entraran en acción ustedes dos, pero estén atentos, solo habrá una sola oportunidad...

Kyo miró fijamente a Takuma por unos instantes y después se volvió hacia Iori, éste solo movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación

- Esta bien - concluyó Kyo - pero si vemos que necesitas ayuda, intervendremos de inmediato

- Esta bien, que remedio - suspiró Takuma - esperen entonces el momento, le tengo una sorpresa preparada a Geese...

- Cuidado viejo - advirtió Iori - tiene un golpe de revés muy poderoso y según pude ver no lo ha usado con todas sus fuerzas

- Gracias Yagami, lo tendré en cuenta - Takuma entonces comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Geese, no era la primera vez que peleaba con el, pero esta vez había razones de mas para extremar precauciones, Geese por su parte se encontraba de pie contemplando con incredulidad al decidido Takuma que se acercaba, de pronto Takuma se detuvo y lentamente se sentó en el suelo, dando la espalda a Geese y a sus ahora compañeros de armas, se notaba que hacía algo pero nadie podía ver que era, de pronto pasó sus manos por su cabeza y acomodó algo en su rostro, hizo una seña como de saludo y lentamente se puso de pie, cuando volteó hacia Geese todos pudieron ver que lo que Takuma había hecho, decidió ponerse su clásica máscara del demonio Tengu, la cual por alguna extraña razón lucía un tanto diferente, se veía un tanto mas oscura que de costubre, como si fuera de sangre, a Kyo y a Iori les apareció una gran gota de sudor en su espalda mientras que Geese se limitó a abrir mucho los ojos

- Que? eso es todo? - exclamó incrédulo Geese - tanto suspenso solo para ponerte esa ridícula mascara tuya? ja ja ja ja!

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! - increíblemente la risa no era la de Geese sino la del mismo Takuma quien se reía de una manera muy similar a la de Geese, como si hubiera algo de maldad en ella - burlate si quieres, pero eso no te salvará de la aniquilación

- Eres un tonto Takuma! solo eres un farsante! - exclamó Geese - todo mundo sabe que esa mascara es inútil, solo te escondes tras de ella! y yo voy a acabar con esa farsa de una vez por todas!

- Error tonto! - exclamó el hombre de la máscara mientras se cruzaba de brazos - yo no soy Takuma, soy Mr. Karate!

Dakkiri que se encontraba atendiendo a Joe y a Wyler volteó a ver a Takuma - "hay algo raro en el" - pensó - "se siente algo extraño en el ambiente" - y dicho esto se acercó un poco hacia donde se encontraban todos - acaso será posible que...!

Geese se lanzó sin aviso contra Mr. Karate - te eliminaré de una vez por todas! muere! - exclamó Geese mientras ejecutaba su JA EIKEN pero antes que pudiera tocar su blanco, Mr. Karate se movió hacia un lado aún con los brazos cruzados, Geese estaba desconcertado, pues su movimiento había sido extremadamente rapido y era imposible que él lo hubiese esquivado... o si? Geese volteó hacia atrás y vió a Mr. Karate que estaba aún de pie con los brazos cruzados y lo observaba de reojo, o al menos eso parecía ya que la máscara de Tengu no dejaba ver la expresión de su rostro

- C-como hiciste eso? como es que no recibiste mi golpe!? - exclamó furioso Geese mientras se ponía en posición de ataque una vez mas, Mr. Karate ni siquiera reaccionó al ver esto - te estás burlando de mi verdad? ahhhh! - Geese se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia su enemigo para golpearlo pero antes de lograr su objetivo Mr. Karate detuvo su golpe desviándolo hacia otro lado con su brazo

- Que?! - exclamó incrédulo Geese - esto no puede ser! - y dicho esto comenzó a lanzar golpes hacia su enemigo, este los desviaba todos, parecía como si adivinara los movimientos de Geese, sin embargo este cada vez mas fue aumentando la velocidad de los golpes

- N-no puede ser! - exclamó Kyo atónito ante el espectáculo - como puede hacer eso? pero si hace un momento Geese nos mando al suelo a los tres! como es que ahora puede igualar su velocidad?

- ... - Iori no respondió ante el comentario de Kyo, seguía observando la pelea un tanto incrédulo de lo que estaba sucediendo

- Que significa esto? - preguntó Kyo - acaso Takuma nos estaba ocultando algo?

- mmm - suspiró Iori al fin para después emitir una sonrisa maliciosa - parece ser que el viejo a su edad aún tiene algunos ases bajo la manga...

Mr. Karate se defendía muy bien de los golpes casi invisibles de Geese, sin embargo éste cada vez aumentaba la velocidad y llegó un momento en el que Geese logró golpear a Mr. Karate, este siguió defendiéndose pero al poco tiempo recibió otro golpe, y después otro y otro hasta que una lluvia de golpes impactaron el cuerpo de Mr. Karate, quien al poco tiempo salió volando a causa de los golpes de Geese, pero en lugar de caer pesadamente al piso, hizo una maniobra de ultimo momento y cayó sin recibir daño alguno, Geese jadeaba a causa del agotamiento de haber golpeado con tanta rapidez, pero se preguntaba el porqué de la resistencia de su rival, Mr. Karate por su parte dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa debajo de su máscara de Tengu - "ya te tengo" - pensó, entonces bajó la mano a donde Geese no pudiera verla e hizo una seña hacia Kyo y Iori señalando a Geese, para después adoptar su pose de ataque

- E-esa es la señal! - exclamó Kyo en voz baja dirigiéndose a Iori - hay que estar preparados, atácalo con todo lo que tienes eh?

- No necesitas recordarme eso Kusanagi! - reprochó Iori - sé lo que tengo que hacer!

- Ahora prepárate a ser derrotado Geese! - exclamó Mr. Karate mientras comenzaba a reunir energía - ahhhhhhh!

- Ni lo pienses bobo! - exclamó Geese - mis golpes son demasiado rápidos como para que puedas detenerlos, inténtalo de nuevo y no servirá, el resultado será el mismo!

- Eso crees! HAOU SHI KOU KEN! - gritó Mr. Karate mientras lanzaba su gran esfera de energía

- Tonto! eso no te servirá de nada! - exclamó Geese mientras de un golpe desviaba la técnica de su rival

- HAOU SHI KOU KEN! - gritó Mr. Karate de nuevo, esta vez el poder de su técnica era mayor

- QUE?! - gritó Geese - otra vez!? - y dicho esto volvió a desviar la técnica enemiga, sin embargo esta vez notó que la energía usada había sido mayor, y su brazo había quedado entumecido, apenas estaba reparando en eso cuando notó que Mr. Karate ya había ejecutado otro HAOU SHI KOU KEN, y otro, y otro y otro mas - acaso estás loco?!

Geese desviaba las esferas de energía de Mr. Karate, pero poco a poco le costaba mas y mas trabajo, además de que cada vez era mas doloroso, al parecer su gran resistencia al fin estaba cediendo

- Increíble! lo está consiguiendo - exclamó Kyo - pero... de donde saca energía para ejecutar esa misma técnica tantas veces?

- No lo sé - contestó Iori pensativo - sus alumnos solo pueden ejecutar dos de ellas o a lo mucho tres, según se, consume demasiada fuerza vital, para estas alturas ya debería haberse desmayado por el agotamiento...

De pronto Geese perdió la defensa debido a los violentos impactos y uno de ellos logró impactar de lleno su cuerpo, lo cual le arrancó un grito de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista hacia su oponente vio con sorpresa que éste había aprovechado la oportunidad y ya estaba frente a él

- RYUKO RANBU! - gritó Mr. Karate mientras ejecutaba su técnica mas letal, infinidad de golpes a una velocidad asombrosa impactaron el cuerpo indefenso de Geese mientras este chillaba de dolor

- Ahora Iori! es ahora o nuca! - gritó Kyo mientras se lanzaba al ataque - ataca después de mi!

- Si papá, lo que tu digas - gruñó Iori mientras seguía a Kusanagi - esto le va a doler...

Mr. Karate seguía dando golpes cada vez mas rápido y mas rápido hasta que de pronto y sin previo aviso dió un salto atras - ahora! es su turno! - gritó mientras lanzaba a Geese tres mortales HAOU SHI KOU KEN a su enemigo, los cuales hicieron que éste volara por los aires, Kyo ya se encontraba en posición y se preparó para recibir calurosamente a Geese

- SHIKI OROCHINAGI! - gritó Kyo al recibir a Geese con una impresionante flama que literalmente incineró el cuerpo de Geese, el cual fué lanzado hacia donde se encontraba Iori

- Ahhhhh! - gritó Iori al ejecutar su MAIDEN MASHER, tomó a Geese de la cabeza y lo azotó en el piso para arañarlo con furia repetidas veces para después darle tres golpes con ambas manos en el pecho, y en el ultimo golpe el pobre de Geese fué envuelto una vez mas en llamas pero esta vez color púrpura, Iori se quedó unos instantes viendo el cuerpo de Geese tremendamente lastimado - una tremenda golpiza es lo que te ganaste amigo - se burló Iori - estás acabado!

Mientras tanto Robert, Terry, Andy, Mai Blue Mary y Yuri llegaban a García´s House, Terry y Robert estaban algo lastimados después de la batalla con Mr. Big y caminaban pesadamente, Andy por su parte llevaba a cuestas a Mr. Big quien estaba fuertemente amarrado de pies y manos y aún se encontraba inconsciente

- Al fin llegamos! - exclamó Andy - este tipo si que pesa! debimos dejarlo allá en el agujero en donde estaba...!

- No Andy - respondió Terry agitadamente - puede sernos útil, tal vez pueda darnos mas detalles de ese tal Kagami...

- Bienvenidos! - exclamó Dakkiri mientras se dirigía a ellos - por lo que veo han logrado derrotar a un esbirro del demonio, eso prueba que son fuertes

- Si, pero por poco y no la contamos! - agregó Robert - solo atacándolo al mismo tiemo pudimos vencerlo!

- mmm ya veo - dijo Dakkiri - en ese caso debes de estar orgulloso de tu Sensei, pues el solo casi derrota a otro esbirro de Kagami, al que llaman Geese, hace solo unos minutos que lo derrotaron

- Que? - cuestionó sorprendido Terry - derrotaron a Geese? se supone que es mas fuerte que Mr. Big o no?

- Exacto! - respondió Dakkiri - estoy casi seguro que si Takuma se hubiere empleado a fondo lo hubiera derrotado el solo... - Dakkiri se mostró pensativo - solo el sabe que es lo que estaba pensando...

- Takuma... es decir, mi papá casi derrota a Geese? con todo y el poder de Kagami? - exclamó Yuri muy sorprendida - me parece difícil de creer...

- Kyo y Iori pelearon con el - explicó Dakkiri - pero su mejor actuación fué al final, Takuma le conectó unos golpes muy buenos, incluso el mismísimo Geese no lo creía...

En ese momento Kyo y Iori salían de la casa para encontrarse frente a frente con los recién llegados, era evidente que en sus caras se notaba el cansancio de la dura batalla con Geese

- Vaya, al fin llegan! - exclamó Iori - mientras ustedes jugaban en otro lugar, nosotros peleabamos con Geese...

- Iori! es eso verdad? - exclamó Terry - es cierto que derrotaron a Geese?

- Puedes estar seguro de eso - exclamó Kyo, todos voltearon a verlo, notoriamente se veía un tanto mas lastimado que Iori - nos costó trabajo pero lo logramos, nunca había visto a ese tipo con tanto poder, era casi como un monstruo!

- La verdad es que el viejo hizo un buen trabajo - comentó Iori - me cuesta admitirlo pero en verdad me sorprendió el nivel que mostró en la batalla, nunca antes lo había visto pelear asi

- Te refieres a Takuma? - cuestionó Mai - por lo que puedo ver alguien nos ha estado ocultando algo...

- Es cierto! - exclamó Mr. Karate desde lo alto de la casa, de pronto de un salto cayó hasta el suelo quedando de frente a todos - hemos vencido al enemigo, pero la próxima ves debemos trabajar en equipo o de lo contrario nuestra ventaja sera anulada - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos inspeccionando a los presentes - tenemos que estar preparados!

- S-sensei? está usted bien? - cuestionó Robert - no se lastimo? por que tiene puesta esa máscara?

- Papá? - gritó Yuri mientras corría al encuentro de su padre para abrazarlo - que bueno que estas bien!

Yuri se lanzó hacia su padre para abrazarlo, pero entonces sucedió algo que nadie se esperaba, antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Mr. Karate de un golpe interceptó a Yuri y la desvió haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo, todos los presentes estaban consternados, no se esperaban esa reacción tan súbita

- M-maestro! - gritó Robert sumamente molesto - q-que es lo que está haciendo!? se ha vuelto loco?

- Ustedes deben ser mas fuertes si es que quieren sobrevivir - explicó Mr. Karate con voz fria - no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos tontos, ustedes no estan listos para enfrentar al enemigo - Takuma volvió la vista al piso para encontrarse con la mirada de Yuri, esta tenía un gesto de miedo en su cara, ciertamente Mr. Karate desde la posición que estaba Yuri se veía de una manera amenazante con esa mascara, le recordó aquella vez que lo vió en aquel templo en South Town, ella estaba muerta de miedo al ver aquel tipo con esa máscara, el mismo que resultó ser su padre, Ryo en aquella ocasión ni siquiera lo sospechaba... y por eso casi lo mata...

- Tienen que entrenar duro - concluyó Mr. Karate al tiempo que daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa - el enemigo los atacará con mucho mas poder de ahora en adelante, cada quien será responsable de su propia vida - y dicho esto se internó en la casa hasta que su silueta se perdió de vista

Robert llegó hasta donde se encontraba Yuri y la levantó en brazos - no temas Yuri, aqui estoy yo contigo - le susurró Robert - el Sensei debe estar muy tenso por la situación y por eso se comporta asi... "eso espero" no te preocupes, ya verás como vuelve a la normalidad...

De pronto unas voces se escucharon detrás de ellos y unas pisadas se acercaban, todos voltearon y se pusieron alerta esperando lo peor, de repente pudieron ver a King, Ryo, Kasumi y Eiji que entraban por la puerta del gran jardín de la García´s House, cuando se acercaron pudieron ver que alguien mas venía con ellos

- Vaya! que bueno que han llegado! - exclamó Robert dirigiéndose a Ryo - ya comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes

- Es bueno ver que se encuentran bien amigos - agregó Terry - nosotros hemos tenido un día muy largo y cansado... ouch! y doloroso...

- A nosotros... a nosotros tambien nos alegra ver que estan bien - contestó King - hemos encontrado a esta chica, la cual parece ser la unica sobreviviente en esta ciudad...

- Sobreviviente? - preguntó una muy sorprendida Mai - pensé que esto solo era un escenario creado por el tal Kagami...

- No - contestó Eiji - esto no es un escenario... esto fué alguna vez una ciudad como cualquiera otra, bueno, solo hasta que a Kagami se le ocurrio remodelar...

- Eiji! - exclamó Kasumi molesta dirigiéndose al ninja

- Lo que quieren decir - continuó Arisa - es que esta ciudad fué arrasada por una especie de ratas gigantes creadas por Kagami llamadas "Devoradores", y por ordenes suyas todos los habitantes fueron exterminados... al parecer soy la unica sobreviviente en la ciudad

- Que dices? todos fueron eliminados? - preguntó histérico Kyo - ese maldito Kagami!

- Es como la rata gigante que Andy y yo combatimos antes! - añadió Mai consternada - era una bestia muy feroz... oh dios! pobre gente...!

- Bueno - comentó Robert tratando de calmar un poco los animos - por ahora lo mejor será que entremos a la casa y descansemos un poco asi podrán contarnos todo lo que ha pasado - Robert miró a Kasumi quien se veía sumamente perturbada - debemos hacer un plan, no creo que Kagami y los suyos tarden mucho en atacar

- Me parece buena idea - contestó Terry - debemos recuperar energías si es que queremos ganar la batalla

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la casa, todos entraron en ella entre voces y murmullos, la ultima en entrar era Kasumi pero esta se detuvo en la entrada y volteó hacia el cielo, increiblemente la luna llena era visible e iluminaba el lugar, contempló por unos instantes la luna y entonces un lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se llevó su mano derecha a su rostro y la limpió, finalmente dió un gran suspiro y se dio vuelta para internarse en la casa, pero se encontró con una figura conocida que la miraba con cierto interés, era Eiji quien sin decirle nada la tomó de los hombros, ella sonrió y juntos entraron en la casa.

- Asi que... al final han fallado - interrumpió el silencio una voz imponente al compás del eco de aquella habitación - ni siquiera el "poderoso Geese" pudo vencerlos, interesante...

- No son mas que unos perdedores! - exclamó otra voz con odio en su acento - creyeron ser poderosos y terminaron aplastados ja ja ja!

- Bueno, se confiaron del poder que les fue dado, creyeron ser invencibles... o acaso los enemigos son tan fuertes? tu que dices, Rugal...?

- Es una gran tontería! - contestó Rugal - esta claro que esos bobos abusaron del poder que les dió Kagami y se confiaron, eso fue lo que paso

- Si, se supone que Geese tenía el poder para derrotar a los Bogard sin problemas - añadió Krauser pensativo - pero para su desgracia siempre fué muy temperamental, se deja llevar demasiado por sus emociones en combate y eso al final resulta peor que sus enemigos

- Tu crees... - preguntó Rugal con una sonrisa maligna - que el tal Kagami sea tan fuerte como dice ser? a mi me da la impresión de que su poder es inestable... ultimamente se ha debilitado o no?

- Bueno - contestó Krauser mirando a Rugal de reojo - mas bien yo he notado que a veces su poder es menor de lo normal... será acaso que el poder que nos dio lo ha debilitado? o acaso su poder depende de alguien mas...

- De alguien mas? - preguntó Rugal - tu crees que hay alguien mas arriba de ese demonio?

- Es probable, me parece muy extraña su venganza contra los Sakazaki - explicó Krauser - si es tan fuerte como el dice ser, bien pudo acabar con todos ellos el solo sin nuestra ayuda... a menos que lo que quiera en realidad sea vengarse de una forma que infunda miedo en sus víctimas... creo que eso es lo mas lógico

- Eso explica muchas cosas, pero... - Rugal sonrió malevolamente - tu crees que tu y yo podamos derrotar a ese demonio?

- ...que? - Krauser se volvió a ver a Rugal un tanto incrédulo, lo miró friamente mientras apretaba los puños - estás insinuando que nos revelemos en contra de Kagami para tomar control de la situación?

- No solo eso - contestó Rugal - también de su poder y además aplastariamos nosotros mismos a nuestros enemigos... como debió ser desde un principio!

- La verdad es que no se... parece ser que es muy fuerte - aunque tal vez podrías usar tu poder para ello, pero no se si esté totalmente desarrollado...

- De que demonios estas hablando Krauser? - preguntó Rugal irritado - que es lo que quieres decir?

- Ja! crees que no me he dado cuenta? - respondió Krauser sonriendo - se muy bien que Kagami no te dió su poder, sino que liberó el sello de Orochi en ti, el mismo poder que usaste en el pasado y el mismo que te eliminó, ahora ha estado creciendo y parece ser que Kagami no se ha dado cuenta de eso, me equivoco?

- Eres astuto Krauser... - sonrió Rugal - es cierto, no ha sido exteriorizado por que no me he transformado en Omega, pero se supone que cuando eso pase, podré liberar el poder total

- De todas formas no creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo - añadió Krauser - sugiero que sigamos hasta ver las ultimas consecuencias, tal vez podamos sacar algun beneficio de todo esto

- Si, es cierto - dijo Rugal - lo mejor será seguir como ahora, esperemos a ver cual es el resultado de todo esto... y quien sabe, a la mejor podemos encontrarnos algunas sorpresas ja ja ja ja ja!

Ambos rieron maliciosamente, la derrota de sus compañeros les decía que su intervención estaba próxima, lo cual sería divertido ya que estaban impacientes por probar su fuerza a su maximo nivel, un poder increíble emanaba de esos dos y una de las cosas que mas deseaban era utilizarlo contra sus enemigos...

- Fracasados... no son mas que unos fracasados! - exclamaba violentamente Kagami mientras abria los ojos después de su meditación - su poder ha desaparecido, fueron vencidos! malditas sabandijas!

Kagami se encontraba en posición propia dentro de un gran círculo con una gran estrella de cinco picos rodeada a su vez por cinco pedestales con cirios rojos encendidos, uno por cada pico de la estrella, era un cuarto bastante amplio, obscuro pero las lineas que delimitaban la estrella y el circulo eran de un color azul brillante, la luz en general del cuarto era rojiza y tenue, y al fondo se encontraba una especie de altar imponente, al parecer no era dedicado a Kagami...

- Bueno no importa - pensó en voz alta - la hora ha llegado, creo que debo mostrarles a esos tontos la situación tan precaria en la que se encuentran! me vengare a como de lugar de ese maldito Kaede! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!

- E-eso es imposible! no lo creo! - gritó Robert sumamente alterado al escuchar la historia sobre Arisa y sus padres - están seguros de lo que estan diciendo?!

- Desgraciadamente parece ser que es verdad... - respondió King amargamente - esto parece ser que es el futuro... nuestro futuro, para estas alturas nosotros ya habremos dejado de existir...

- Eso no puede ser verdad! - gritó Joe incrédulo a lo que escuchaba - no puedo creer que unas simples ratas hayan acabado con nosotros! además... que pasó con el ejército... las armas... como explican eso?

- Bueno lo que pasa es que... - Arisa respondió con la mirada baja - Kagami se encargó personalmente de eliminar a los peleadores mas poderosos así como a todas las fuerzas bélicas con su increíble poder, neutralizando a las fuerzas armadas o la milicia, una vez bloqueadas las armas, simplemente extendió a los devoradores por toda la tierra para que exterminaran a los seres humanos, tal vez no hayan matado a todos pero si a la gran mayoría. Una vez que los humanos empezaron a escasear, los devoradores tambien comenzaron a morir por falta de alimento...

- E-eso explica la ferocidad de esas cosas... - añadió Andy atónito

- Pero si aun hay devoradores tan agiles, quiere decir que aún consiguen... er... comida... - titubeó Terry a causa de la gran furia que sentía al saber que había gente por ahi escondida que seguía siendo devorada por esas bestias

- Yo creo que nos estamos precipitando un poco - añadió Eiji notoriamente tranquilo - esto puede no ser nuestro futuro, sino una dimensión paralela, ya lo olvidaron?

- Ese no es el punto! - gritó Kasumi sumamente molesta - el punto es que gente ha muerto por culpa de un demente que ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que pretende!

- Si sabemos - anadió Eiji - esta claro que busca acabar con los Sakazaki... aunque tambien parece querer eliminar a los Bogard...

- Pero cual es la finalidad? - preguntó Yuri molesta - que se gana con aniquilarnos?

Ryo en ese momento se estremeció tan violentamente que todos voltearon a verlo, un semblante mezcla de desconcierto y miedo se formó en su rostro, díficilmente pudo ponerse de pie, trataba de hablar pero no podía

- Ryo! que te pasa? - preguntó King angustiada

- Que sucede amigo? - preguntó Terry desconcertado

- E-el viene... - al fin atinó a decir - es como cuando me atacó la primera vez... es un poder terrible!

- Kagami?! te refieres a ese maldito demonio? - exclamó Terry con furia

De pronto el cuarto se tornó de color negro, todos podían verse perfectamente unos a otros pero los muebles, el piso, el techo y las paredes no existían, en su lugar solo había un vacío helado y terrible

- E-es igual que en aquella ocasión - exclamó Ryo aterrado - esta vez será mi fin...!

- No va a ser tu fin! - exclamó enérgicamente King - ni el tuyo ni el de nadie...!

- Oh! pero por supuesto que si lo será...! - se escuchó una voz que ocupaba todo el cuarto pero a la vez se escuchaba distante - este será el fin de los descendientes de ese maldito Kaede!

- Q-quien demonios es Kaede? - preguntó Robert confundido dirigiéndose a la nada

- Aquel que me derrotó y humilló hace mas de doscientos años! frustró mis planes de redención para este mundo! por eso vengo a matar a Sakazaki!

Ryo entonces notó una especie de nube color rojiza que descontrastaba totalmente con el fondo negro de la habitación, parecía ser gas, pero desprendía un olor muy característico... era exáctamente igual a la sensación de muerte que sintió la primera vez que Kagami lo atacó, pero al parecer esta vez el demonio había venido a terminar lo que en aquella ocasión comenzó.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	14. El Pasado

por DarkFalz9999

Fánfic de King of Fighters

Advertencia: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, éste Fánfic es con fin única y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

CAPÍTULO 14: EL PASADO

De pronto el cuarto se tornó de color negro, todos podían verse perfectamente unos a otros pero los muebles, el piso, el techo y las paredes no existían, en su lugar solo había un vacío helado y terrible

- E-es igual que en aquella ocasión - exclamó Ryo aterrado - esta vez será mi fin...!

- No va a ser tu fin! - exclamó enérgicamente King - ni el tuyo ni el de nadie...!

- Oh! pero por supuesto que si lo será...! - se escuchó una voz que ocupaba todo el cuarto pero a la vez se escuchaba distante - este será el fin de los descendientes de ese maldito Kaede!

- Q-quien demonios es Kaede? - preguntó Robert confundido dirigiéndose a la nada

- Aquel que me derrotó y humilló hace mas de doscientos años! frustró mi intento de redención para este mundo! por eso vengo a matar a Sakazaki!

Ryo entonces notó una especie de nube color rojiza que descontrastaba totalmente con el fondo negro de la habitación, parecía ser gas, pero desprendía un olor muy característico... era exáctamente igual a la sensación de muerte que sintió la primera vez que Kagami lo atacó, pero al parecer esta vez el demonio había venido a terminar lo que en aquella ocasión comenzó.

- No puede ser... no me puedo mover... - en eso Ryo sintió un gran golpe de energia en todo su cuerpo, fue tan fuerte que simplemente las luces se apagaron. Todo era oscuridad

- Ryoooooooooooooooooo! - gritó King al ver lo que le habia pasado

De pronto una figura se materializó en el medio de la sala de estar, justo frente a todos los presentes

- Saludos mortales, mi nombre es Kagami y dentro de poco seré su anfitrión en el viaje hacia su muerte

- Maldito! gritó King - que le hiciste a Ryo?

- Nada en especial, solo le di una pequeña muestra de la maldición de Tengu

- La maldición de Tengu? que es eso? - preguntó Terry molesto

- Es un poder interior que devora a su anfitrión desde adentro, el dolor y la agonía del sujeto de la maldición solo es aliviado al destruir y pelear...

- Que? pero que clase de locura es esa? existe algo asi? - preguntó Kasumi confundida

- Oh si que existe, y cuando la agonía se hace mas y mas persistente, el anfitrión se pronto se da cuenta de que la forma mas duradera de aliviar el dolor y la agonia es matar a sus oponentes

- Ryo Sakazaki -susurró una voz

- Quien es? quien está ahi? - Respondió Ryo desconcertado - no puedo ver nada, todo esta tan oscuro...

- Sakazaki - volvió a susurrar la voz - solo tu puedes vencerlo

- A quien? quien eres tu? - preguntó Ryo confundido

- No importa quien soy, lo que importa es que como ya dije, solo tu puedes derrotar a Kagami

- Te refieres al guardián renegado?

- Asi es - afirmó la voz - aquel quien cansado de proteger a los humanos, decidió abrir las puertas del infierno para acabar con la maldad en el mundo pero fracasó, yo lo derroté hace mas de 200 años, asi que se convirtió en un demonio a cambio de venganza, intentará de nuevo abrir las puertas del infierno a toda costa.

- Entonces tu eres Kaede? - preguntó sorprendido Ryo

- Eso es correcto y tu eres mi descendiente, por eso solo tu puedes vencerlo, nadie mas

- Es una locura! - exclamó Ryo - yo no soy ningun guardián ni mucho menos! hablamos de magia, demonios, guardianes! yo no soy nada de eso!

- Tu poder es descendiente del mio y llegado el momento, mi poder se fusionará con tus técnicas de combate, te prestaré mi poder en la batalla final pero debes estar listo, ya que llevarás a tu cuerpo a los límites de la resistencia humana

- Es decir que...

- Asi es, podrias morir en el intento

- Lo entiendo... pero si no hacemos nada, entonces Kagami abrirá las puertas del infierno...

- Y ese será el fin del mundo, no lo dudes - agregó Kaede

- Lo haré - suspiró Ryo - no hay otra opción

- Debes estar preparado descendiente mio - advirtió Kaede - las cosas no son lo que parecen y el enemigo puede estar mas cerca de lo que crees, este demonio se vale del engaño y la ilusión para infundir miedo en sus enemigos. Recuerdalo bien

- Espera un momento, dime una cosa; estamos en un futuro alterno o en otra dimensión - pregunto Ryo apresuradamente, como temiendo que Kaede fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro

- Kagami ciertamente es un demonio y posee mucho poder descendiente mio - explicó la voz de Kaede - sin embargo no existe demonio alguno, por mas poderoso que sea, que pueda ser capaz de alterar la linea del espacio tiempo, sin embargo algunos son capaces de viajar entre dimensiones

- Espera un momento... entonces que hay con la chica - recordó Ryo - la que dice ser hija de Kasumi y mia...

- Desconozco a que te refieres Ryo, como te dije, los demonios no pueden manipular el tiempo, eso lo sabe mejor que nadie Dakkiri, mi hijo

- Que? pero entonces... - preguntó muy confundido - eso quiere decir que... oh no!

Ryo entonces sintió un escalofrío y de nuevo comenzó a escuchar voces a su alrededor, poco a poco comenzó a escuchar mejor y de pronto su vista comenzó a aclararse, al fin pudo ver a sus amigos que lo miraban extrañados

- Que paso? donde estoy? - preguntó desorientado

- Estuviste en una especie de trance - explicó Terry - te hablábamos pero no reaccionabas, estuviste inconsciente por casi tres horas

- Bah! que raro fue todo eso - Ryo sacudió su cabeza - no puedo explicarles como ni porqué pero creo tener una vaga idea de lo que esta pasando

- No me digas que de nuevo escuchas voces - preguntó sarcástico Joe

- Sabes lo que está pasando? - preguntó King con curiosidad - pues cuentanos, eso ayudaria

- Kagami era uno de los 4 guardianes de las puertas del infierno, en el pasado intentó abrir dichas puertas y asi provocar el fin del mundo...

- No inventes, suena a una locura - interrumpió Iori

- Además de que el guardián Kaede aparentemente es mi antepasado, y segun esto debo ser yo quien derrote a Kagami...

- Eso es cierto - se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, todos voltearon y vieron que se trataba de Mr. Karate, quien estaba de pie cruzado de brazos y observandolos de reojo - Kaede es tu antepasado Ryo, nuestro arte de Kyokugen Ryu Karate tuvo sus orígenes en la época de los sables y las katanas de los samurai

- Que? tu sabias todo esto padre? - preguntó Ryo confundido

- Por supuesto que si - replicó serio - y no soy tu padre, soy Mr. Karate!

Una gran gota de sudor recorrió la espalda de los presentes

- Si padre... es decir, Mr. Karate... lo que tu digas maestro ... - contestó Ryo rascándose la cabeza avergonzado

De pronto una gran explosión se escuchó afuera de la casa, como si un meteoro hubiera impactado enmedio del patio

- Pero que demonios! - gritó Robert - ahora que?

Todos corrieron hacia el exterior de la casa a ver de que se trataba todo el alboroto, pero una vez cruzando el umbral de la entrada se detuvieron en seco, ya que dos figuras los estaban esperando afuera con una sonrisa siniestra en sus rostros.

- Que bien que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación a jugar - se burló uno de ellos - prometo que será una experiencia muy reconfortante...

- No puede ser! Rugal? - exclamó Kyo con sorpresa - estas vivo!

- No se preocupen por los planes de Kagami, su muerte los espera - exclamó el otro sujeto - es tiempo de ajustar viejas cuentas

- Krauser! - exclamó Terry muy sorprendido - no puede ser...

- Oh pero si puede ser basura! - exclamó Geese saliendo de entre las sombras junto con Wyler y Mr. Big - espero que no se molesten si nos unimos tambien a la fiesta...

- Bah! un ataque total? - ese Kagami decidió poner toda la carne en el asador! - masculló Iori - esto s poner interesante - sonrió maliciosamente

Un viento helado sopló de pronto produciendo escalofrios en la espalda, como anticipando lo que estaba por venir, muchos de los peleadores estaban aun cansados y algunos otros aun no se recuperaban totalmente de sus heridas y sin embargo, nuevos enemigos habían aparecido aprovechando su momento de debilidad, como depredadores emboscando a sus presas. El telón se levantaba para una nueva batalla por la supervivencia y la venganza.

CONTINUARA...

Siguiente Capítulo: " El Resplandor "

Notas del Autor: Mil disculpas por la terrible y obscena tardanza que no duró días, ni meses, sino años... De veras sorry, pero en fin mi intención es terminar mis fanfics y no dejarlos a medias, asi que un paso a la vez, minimo un capitulo por semana y espero les guste, disculpen tambien el cambio tal vez un poco drástico pero la verdad es que estoy un poco oxidado je je, pero espero se solucione sobre la marcha. Y ya saben, si tienen ideas o sugerencias para la historia pues solo comenten y si me gusta la idea pues lo esribimos.

GRacias de nuevo, saludos y hasta la próxima!


	15. El Resplandor

**por DarkFalz9999**

Fánfic de King of Fighters

Advertencia: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen, son derechos reservados por sus respectivos creadores, este Fanfic es con fin Unica y exclusivamente de entretenimiento no lucrativo.

**CAPÍ TULO 15: EL RESPLANDOR**

- FLASHBACK -

- Oscuridad...

Pensó el mientras la luz en la superficie se alejaba mas y mas... todo comenzaba a tornarse mas sombrio

- Frio y oscuridad... y el dolor... ya no siento dolor... solo una gran paz... es acaso esto lo que buscaba?

acaso no quería ser yo el mas fuerte del mundo? acaso solo buscaba alguien que pudiera derrotarme? redención?

Una imagen se formó en la mente del guerrero caí do en esos momentos y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios

- Terry Bogard... bien hecho, lograste vencerme... impresionante... lograste vencer a Wolgang Krauser... ahora solo me espera la muerte... padre... perdóname, no pude ser el hombre mas fuerte del mundo...

- Quieres otra oportunidad? quieres vengarte de quien te hizo esto? yo puedo ayudarte - retumbó una voz en su cabeza

- Que? quien eres? - preguntó mentalmente Krauser - acaso eres un demonio impaciente que viene a recibirme para llevarme al Ades?

- Un demonio? si, podrí a decirse que si, pero no vengo para llevarte al infierno - aclaró la voz - sino para posponer tu viaje al otro mundo, a cambio de que me sirvas, destruyendo a un enemigo que tenemos en común

- Wolfgang Krauser no sirve a nadie! - protestó el guerrero caí do

- Ayudame a vencer a Terry bogard, no ahora claro, pero dentro de unos años necesitaré de ti y te daré mas poder del que ahora tienes

- Podré pelear de nuevo con Terry Bogard? - preguntó curioso Krauser - de ser asi puedo considerar ayudarte, pero de ninguna manera te serviré

- Bah! me conformo con eso - declaró la voz - en ese caso, vuelve a la vida orgulloso Krauser!

En eso una luz cegadora envolvió el cuerpo del guerrero quien se hundía cada vez mas en las frí as y oscuras aguas de aquel lago y de pronto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

- Al fin nos encontramos de nuevo cara a cara Terry Bogard - declaró Krauser orgulloso - esta vez no será igual que la vez pasada

- Te equivocas Krauser! - gritó Terry - esto se acaba aqui y ahora!

- Lo unico que querí a era volver a pelear contigo y demostrar que sigo siendo el mejor! - gritó Krauser - asi que no necesito esto!

Krauser arrancó un pendiente de su cuello y lo lanzó al suelo para después pisarlo y romperlo en varios pedazos

- Este es un regalo de mi parte celebrando nuestro encuentro - declaró Krauser - esa cosa contiene el poder de Kagami que nos otorgó a todos nosotros, sin embargo no lo necesito para pelear con ustedes, mi propia fuerza es suficiente!

- Krauser... - musitó Terry confundido por lo que su enemigo habia hecho - acaso tu...

- Krauser! idiota! que hiciste? - gritó Geese furioso - eres un tonto! acabas de deshacerte de la unica ventaja que tení as sobre ellos!

- No necesito ninguna ventaja hermanastro, yo soy un guerrero y no necesito hacer trampas para poder pelear, pero eso tal vez no lo entiendas muy bien... ya que tu no eres un guerrero, tan solo eres un mafioso - insinuó Krauser burlonamente

- Eres hombre muerto Krauser! si no te eliminan ellos yo mismo lo haré! - gritó furioso Geese

- Entonces ven aqui pequeño hermano - lo retó Krauser - muestrame lo que tienes. Incluso con el poder de Kagami aún puedo vencerte

-

-

- Muy bien pequeñas ratas, esta es mi oportunidad para vengarme de ustedes - amenazó Wyler mientras sacaba de sus ropas un elixir ya conocido por sus enemigos

- Mejor deja eso bobo - lo desafió Robert - eso no te hizo bien la primera vez y ahora tampoco...

- Demasiado tarde - interrumpió Yuri - ya lo bebió...

Wyler entonces sufrió una desagradable tranformación, ahora era puro músculo y los miraba de una forma desafiante

- Wow! esto no lo había visto antes! - exclamó Kasumi - pero de verdad es tan fuerte como la vez pasada? no noto ninguna diferencia...

Kasumi no había terminado esa frase cuando de pronto la cara de Wyler se encontraba a pocos milímetros de la suya, esto la sorprendió mucho

- P-pero que? - solo atinó a decir - como es que...

- Sorpresa! - gritó Wyler mientras tomaba a Kasumi de la cabeza y la lanzaba hacia un lado sin ningun esfuerzo

- Kasumi! - gritaron Robert y Yuri al unisono

La pobre Kasumi fué arrojada varios metros pero afortunadamente aterrizó en unos arbustos lo cual amortiguó un poco el golpe, pero aun asi, había recibido gran daño

- N-no lo puedo creer... apenas puedo ponerme en pie... argghhh! como puede ser tan fuerte? - se quejó Kasumi de los golpes recibidos

- Esto es malo - comentó Yuri - está mas fuerte que la vez pasada

- Eso parece Yuri, no le quites los ojos de encima por nada del mundo - advirtió Robert - esto no va a ser nada fácil...

-

- Ha ha ha ha! ese presumido de Wyler, esta alardeando - se burló Mr. Big dandose el lujo de darle la espalda a sus enemigos - Y quien va a ser quien me entretenga a mi? acaso será el chico del karate o quizás el gran Takuma Zakaza...

- Que te parece si soy yo? - King se había lanzado al ataque con un poderoso rodillazo que dió de lleno en la cara de Mr. Big

- Oh? tan ansiosa estas de perder tus preciosas piernas? que divertido - se burló de ella - por cierto tu ataque es débil, no sentí nada

- No es cierto... como es que nisiquiera retrocedió con mi ataque? - exclamó king confundida

Mr. big tomó a King de la pierna que lo había golpeado y la lanzó con fuerza al suelo impactándose ella de espaldas

- Ahhhhg! - gritó King de dolor

En ese momento Eiji Kisaragi y Joe Higashi atacaron en un segundo como un relámpago; Eiji lo atacó con sus cuchillas y Joe le propinó un Slash Kick, lo cual lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia atrás

- King estas bien? - se acercó Joe a ella preocupado - te hizo mucho daño?

- Aghhh! descerebrado! te parece que me encuentro bien? - maldijo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad - tiene una fuerza espantosa! ... y mi ataque no le hizo nada, es como si hubiera golpeado una pared...

- Mejor se dejan de charlas por que aqui viene de nuevo - Interrumpió Eiji sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Mr. Big quien se aproximaba a ellos caminando como si nada

- Bien, muy bien basuras! pero si eso es lo mejor que pueden hacer, entonces ya estan muertos, solo es cuestion de tiempo - amenazó

- Hablas demasiado feo - amenazó Joe - menos palabrería y mas acción

- Feo? mas acción? eso es lo mejor que se te ocurrio? es en serio? - le recriminó King aun doliéndose las costillas y sonriendo burlonamente - estas perdiendo el toque sabes?

- Ahhhh! silencio mujer! tu que sabes de ser cool? esas frases son las favoritas de mis fans! - gritó Joe molesto

- Que estupidez... musitó Eiji en voz baja

- Eh? dijiste algo ninga de segunda? - le reclamó Joe

- Ya basta ustedes dos! - los reprendió King - van a hacer que nos maten!

- Ok, ok, lo que tu digas señora Sakazaki... - se burló Joe

- Pero que dem... ! - King se sonrojó sin querer - si tu... este... yo no... quiero decir, el no es... cállate! no digas tonterías!

- Ah no? tonterías? y entonces por que te sonrojas? - le preguntó Joe maliciosamente

- No me sonrojé! claro que no! no digas estupideces! - reclamó King molesta

- Su estupidez me parece bastante divertida - interrumpió Mr. Big - pero si no les importa quiero terminar con ustedes lo antes posible

CONTINUARA...

Siguiente Capítulo: " TRAICION "

GRacias de nuevo, saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
